The Three Kings
by KairiGokuJr
Summary: A message from the 3 kings of Demon World splits up Team Urameshi. While Assisting the Soul Society, Kairi tries to figure out life without her team and reconnects with Spirit World. When information about the Saiyans arrives from Demon World, she finds herself reunited with Hiei and determined to help Demon World from falling into war. Sequel to Case of the Soul Society. Lemons!
1. This Is Getting Good Now

_[__**A/N:**__ It's taken forever for me to get this story posted, but it is here now! Will be posting every two weeks this time round because school and work and I don't want to run out of back logged chapters!]_

_**Chapter One: This is Getting Good Now**_

It had gotten too comfortable. That should've been a sign that things were going to go to hell.

Nearly a month had passed since we'd stopped Emperor Pilaf from inadvertently destroying the universe in an attempt to take over the world, and since then things had been really close to normal and good.

Shiori was getting married in three weeks, so I was no longer staying with Kurama, and my room was going to be occupied by his step-brother. My parents (rather, my mother) was still convinced that I needed constant supervision to be in school in West City, so I'd been moved to stay with Bulma and Vegeta, which was awkward and fun considering I had to see Trunks every day.

But the obvious awkwardness you get of having to live with your ex-boyfriend aside, things were fine.

Hiei was there, almost every day. At the very least he was there when I fell asleep, and usually when I woke up. I didn't bug him about disappearing every once in a while, because I knew he'd come back. Because he said he would.

And that was normal.

But now that Sensui, Spirit World and the title of Spirit Detective was behind us, and the threat to the balance of the universe was behind us, things had gotten quiet and peaceful. We knew that somehow we'd all have to adjust to this new normal. And that wasn't easy.

I hated school, passionately, and was only really staying because I was still too young to drop out, and because I knew that even if I could my mother would be eternally disappointed.

So I went every day and did well enough to not fail because it was all I had the attention span for, but beyond high school, beyond all of this "normal" I had no idea where life was going. Despite being stuck without direction, Kuwabara had taken a liking to the normal, to the quiet. He'd buckled down, and starting to do well in school and was even thinking about college, which was great. Kurama seemed to be going in that direction as well, content to leave his life as a demon behind him.

Yusuke was not like that.

He'd gotten antsy, still wondering about his fight with Sensui, if he could produce that kind of power on his own. Wondering what life beyond being Spirit Detective meant.

It was impossible to tell what was on Hiei's mind most of the time, which was strange considering how much I talked to him now. I knew there was always going to be things that he kept to himself so, I didn't pry, even if I really, really wanted to. Especially since, despite being inside his own head, he almost seemed happy—or at least, content.

Happy, normal, confused, I was okay with how things were going.

Until that Monday.

"Behold, I am slightly above average!" I declared, showing Yukina my math test from the day before.

"B minus, good job," she said.

"No way you got a B. I barely scraped a C," Keigo said, taking my test away from me and examining it for himself.

"I did this thing called studying and, miraculously, it worked a little bit," I said.

"Did you just draw a picture of a stick figure guy shooting himself in the head for this answer?" Keigo asked pointing to one the questions.

"Triangle math is still stupid, okay," I said. "I still got a B minus. That's all that matters. I am solidly adequate."

"And a little bit weird," Keigo said.

"Yes, but you knew that already," I replied taking my test back.

"Speaking of weird," Keigo said, "who's that guy you're always with after school? Short, weird hair, wears all black."

"Oh, Hiei," Yukina said.

"You know the guy?" Keigo asked.

"Yukina knows all my peeps," I said with a nod.

"Well who is he? Is he like your new boyfriend or something?" Keigo asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Mostly he's just some dude who's cool to hang out with."

"Ichigo!" Keigo called out as he and Orihime walked into the classroom.

"What?" he asked sitting down at his desk.

"Did you know Kairi has a new boyfriend?" Keigo asked.

Ichigo looked over to me. "Is he talking about Hiei?" I nodded. "That's kind of old news."

"What? You're okay with this?" Keigo asked.

"Well, as it turns out, since we broke up, who Kairi is or isn't dating kind of has nothing to do with me so whether I care or not is kind of irrelevant," Ichigo said. "But since you're curious, no I don't care."

"How are you both so cool about this breaking up thing? It's totally weird," Keigo said.

"Sometimes when people break up because they feel like they're better off as friends, they kind of end up being friends. It's weird how that works out," I said.

"Oh, that never lasts," Keigo said.

"You're just mad because I was easily the dumbest person in this class when I transferred into this school, and I have surpassed you," I said. "Now you're the dumb one."

"I am not the dumb one!" Keigo declared.

"Yeah, you are," Ichigo said. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I fished it out and sighed.

"Yusuke still updating you on his trip?" Yukina asked.

I nodded.

Yusuke was on his way to visit Kuroko, the Spirit Detective before Sensui. She'd quit because she wanted to have a normal life, get married, have kids, and settled down away from the chaos of Spirit World. I was currently finding that life to be highly overrated. All the same, Yusuke was having even more trouble coping than I was, and Genkai felt it might help to have him talk to a Spirit Detective who had successfully gone on to have a normal life.

Unfortunately, Yusuke, apparently, had nothing else better to than to live text me to keep me updated on his journey.

_-I think there's a dried vomit stain in the seat next to me.-_

_-Positive that is it vomit.-_

_-I think they had carrots. Always carrots.-_

And that was just the train ride. Kuroko lived in a pretty remote area to keep herself hidden from any enemies that might seek her out, so Yusuke was having fun out in the middle of nowhere.

_-Pretty sure I heard banjos when I got off the train.-_

_-Everyone here is inbred.-_

_-Remind me not to drink the water.-_

It was like I was right there with him.

By the time lunch rolled around the texts had stopped and I assumed he was either out of cellphone range, or he had finally reached Kuroko. But then the texts started again.

_-Almost killed some little kids.-_

_-Her children are monsters.-_

_-I need children that are also bodyguards.-_

_-I think I know what I want to do with my life-_

I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about now.

"Kairi, put the phone away or you'll have to read the messages aloud," Ms. Ochi returning to the classroom.

My phone buzzed in my hand again. Another message from Yusuke.

"How much would you have to pay a child bodyguard?" I read aloud.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea, but I get the feeling Yusuke might be about to do something illegal," I said dropping my phone into my bag.

"Please find better friends," Ms. Ochi said.

888

After school most days, Hiei walked me home from school, but he was missing today. It wasn't unusual. I felt like it would probably be smothering for him to spend every minute of his free time with me. I knew I was happy for the space every once in a while.

I changed from my school clothes into more comfortable clothes and sat down to do homework. It always took an eternity for me to get through anything. School was so boring and lame, and I lacked the proper motivation. But at least I was getting the work done and at least I was going. It was more than I'd been doing with my life before.

I'd barely made a dent in when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and Trunks peeped in.

"Hello, Kairi," he said. "I see your boyfriend's missing."

"He's not my boyfriend," I said. He was my boyfriend, it just felt weird to call him that, and I knew Hiei wouldn't like it either. I really had a knack for getting into relationships with people without clearly defining the terms of it. I assumed we were exclusive, or at the very least, Hiei expected exclusivity from me, and it wasn't as if there was anyone else for Hiei to be interested in.

"So what is he—just some guy you're sleeping with and hanging out with all the time?" Trunks asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I hate to break it to you, but he sounds like he's your boyfriend," Trunks said.

"Well maybe I just prefer not to use that terminology," I said.

"Or does he prefer not to use that terminology?" Trunks asked.

"Hey, Trunks, did you need something?" I asked.

"You're getting a bit defensive," Trunks said.

"And you're doing a lot to annoy me right now when you need me to do a favor for you," I said.

"Oh, right! So my parents are gone until tomorrow morning, and they left me with Bulla, but I need you to babysit for me tonight," Trunks said.

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because I kind of want to go out tonight," he said.

"Uh huh, and what if I want to go out tonight?" I asked.

"Is your not-boyfriend taking you out on the town?" Trunks asked.

"Why don't you screw off?" I asked. "Have fun spending your evening with your baby sister."

"Look, I'm sorry," he said. "I'll give you 50 zeni," he said.

". . . Okay, I'll do it," I said. "Where you going?"

"Out," he said.

"Ooh, is it with a girl? Is she pretty?" I asked. "Do I know her? Does she go to Sariyaski? What class was she in?"

"Slow your roll," Trunks said, slightly irritated by questioning. "I am going on a date, with Maka from class 2A."

"I like Maka, I mean, she never gave me a reason to beat her up at least. Go nuts," I said. "I'll just grab Bulla, sit her down in front an electric socket and give her a fork. We'll see what happens."

"Good luck to any children that you ever produce," Trunks said.

"I'm absorbing all the luck you're wishing me and sending it right down to my ovaries," I said.

"You're so fucking weird," he said, going back to the door. "I'm gonna go get ready, and you. . ."

"Yes?" I asked.

". . . Be careful with that guy," he said.

"Hiei?" I asked.

"Yeah. I mean. . . I know you like him a lot, and I guess you're really happy," Trunks said. I nodded. "But. . . He can't really just _not_ be your boyfriend forever."

I sighed. "He's not-."

"I get that the whole idea of any kind of close relationship with anyone is probably really weird for him, so this. . . Whatever you two have going on is an adjustment for him," he said. "Eventually, you're going to want to be outside in the world with him. You can't just hide him in your room forever."

888

Trunks wasn't out very late so I was relieved of my babysitting duties around 10. I wanted to call it an early night, but also tried to get some homework done with my TV playing in the background. Usually I kept my TV on at night because it masked the sound of Hiei being in my room. I knew he wouldn't be here tonight, or he would've been here already, but I kept it on anyway, listening to the sound of the conversation on TV and the laugh track in the background. I knew I shouldn't have gotten accustomed to him being with me all of the time, but even just being in this room, listening to the TV made me feel like he was supposed to be there with me.

I wasn't positive when I'd fallen asleep, but I was woken up by a cool breeze from my window. I saw Hiei entering my room. I immediately sat up.

"You're here," I said.

"I usually am," he said, closing the window. "You're still up?"

"I fell asleep at my desk," I said getting to my feet. "Being studious is tiring. Where've you been?"

"Busy," he said. I pouted at him. "Don't give me that look.

"Don't feed me that line," I retorted. I hopped up and sat on my desk, and stretched. "I never know what you're getting up to when you're not here. You could be courting a whole harem of other human girls and I'd never know."

"I can barely put up with you, as if there'd be someone else," he scoffed. I smiled. "Try not to be so smug."

"I can't help it. You're easily the most arrogant person I know. You've rubbed off on me. You're a bad influence," I said.

"Am I?" he asked. He walked over to me and placed his hands on the desk on either side of me. "Is that an issue?"

I shook my head. "Unless you think my new found arrogance will be an issue."

"I have some news for you, Detective; you were arrogant long before you met me," he said. He grabbed hold of my hips and gently slid me to the edge of the desk. "And you'll always be arrogant."

"Yeah, well so will you," I said. "It's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"I'm infinitely more self-aware than you," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that's why it took you almost six months to admit you liked me, because you're so self-aware."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "It'd be in your best interest to stop talking right now."

"Oh, really?" I asked. "What do I get if I stop talking?"

"How about you find out?" Hiei said, putting a finger to her lips. "I promise it'll be worth your while."

I went to speak but he shushed me. I nodded and he pulled his hand away and kissed me. His hands were on my hips again. My fingers wrapped around the hem of his shirt just to pull him closer.

My life was in a strange, shifting place right now. I didn't know exactly where my life was going or what I was supposed to do, but right now, Hiei was here. I liked when he was here. It wasn't just when his lips were against mine or his hands were on my waists—not that I wasn't thoroughly enjoying it now. But I liked him just being around.

His hand caressed my inner thigh and traveled up my leg. He pulled his lips away from mine.

"I just remembered you said you wanted to sleep," he said.

"I can sleep later," I said. I leaned back to his lips, unwilling to be away from him. Hiei hooked his fingers through my panties. I raised my hips slightly and he pulled them down my waist. He tossed them aside. His hands came back between my legs and he started to stroke my slit.

Hiei's hands were magic—between my legs, in my hair, on my back, linked with mine. It didn't matter. I loved his hands.

"Please don't stop," I whispered to him.

"I'll do you one better," he said. He kissed me once more before pulling away. He dipped himself between my legs. I bit at my bottom lip to try to keep from making a noise, being that I did share a wall with Trunks.

One of my hands found its way into Hiei's hair, and the other I used to steady myself on my desk, accidentally knocking one my notebooks to the ground as I did. I could hardly be bothered by it right now. I was trying so hard to stay quiet, and Hiei wasn't making it easy. He was determined and relentless, and I was easy.

I was cumming before I even knew what was happening, holding fast to my desk. His hand stayed between my legs even as he brought his lips back to mine. Once again, he pulled me to the edge of desk. I had barely come down from his first assault on my body—I wasn't sure if I was being punished or rewarded for something, but he seemed determined to torture me.

This time, his movements were agonizingly slow. Each thrust was slow and deep, pushing me slowly to my climax. My body was aching for a second release. The pressure was building up inside of me more and more. I felt like I might explode.

I moved my lips away from his and moved them to his collar bone, scraping my teeth over it. Hiei responded by finally giving in and picked up his pace, but not enough to give me the release I was so close and yet so far from.

"Please. . . Hiei." I'd been reduced to begging, just like I knew he wanted.

"What, Detective?" slamming into me harder. I was so close now.

"I'm gonna. . . I'm—I'm. . . I'm gonna," I panted.

"You're gonna what," Hiei urged me, his movements intensifying now. I knew he was close too. "Tell me."

I let out a moan, clinging to him tightly, ignoring his demand.

"Tell me," he repeated. Hiei's expectations of me were too high, always expecting me to be coherent while he was torturing me. He kissed his way down to my neck to that spot just beneath my ear. I clung to him tightly. He started to scrape his teeth over my skin, before biting down.

I almost went over the edge, but instead my body continued to stave it off. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Are you going to cum for me?" Hiei whispered into my ear. He slammed into me harder and I let out a small whimper. I wanted it so bad, and I was close I could taste it. It was maddening.

"Cum for me, Kairi." My name rolled of his lips into my ear, and finally the dam broke.

Even as I was writhing in his arms, he was still slamming into me. His thumb was circling my clit. I buried my face in his shoulder. I could scream. I couldn't come down, but I felt like I was on the brink of another climax, only more powerful.

"Hiei, please," I pleaded, not sure if I wanted him to keep going or to stop. But it didn't matter because my body went over that next peak. I muffled the sound of a scream into his shoulder as I came with an unexpected gush of liquid from between my legs.

I couldn't take anymore, and thankfully Hiei found his climax moments later and his torture ended.

He pushed his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"You're trembling," he said. I was aware of that, still panting into his shoulder, still coming down. "You okay?"

I nodded. "Just give me a minute." He rubbed my back slowly and I loosened my grip on him. "Did I ever tell you that you're amazing?"

"Well, based on the way you were screaming my name, I got some idea," he said.

"I want to yell at you for being a tool, but I don't think your confidence is misplaced at the moment," I said.

"I think you made a mess, Detective," he said. I chuckled. "You're always full of surprises."

"I'm just glad we weren't on the bed," I said. I finally lifted my head from his shoulder and he kissed me, before running his fingers through my hair again.

We redressed and relocated back to my bed.

"So if I ask you where you were again, would you just distract me again?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he said stroking my back.

So there was something, but not anything I needed to worry about, and that obviously made me concerned.

"You know you can tell me things, right?" I asked. "Like, if something's bothering you or if you're upset about something. . . You can talk to me. I mean, like. . ."

"What?" he asked.

"I mean that. . ." I started tracing circles on his chest, "I know whatever this is between us, is some kind of weird, ill defined, relationship, but as weird as it is, it's still a relationship. And I tell you everything because I trust you completely. And I know you don't tell me everything and I've accepted that, but if something's wrong or something's bothering you, you should be able to tell me. You should be able to trust me that much right?"

". . . Okay," he said.

"So. . . What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. I groaned. "Don't worry about it." I drummed my fingers impatiently on his chest. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Honesty would be nice," I said.

"Later," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so annoyed."

"I can't help it when you're being so annoying," I said moving lay down beside him again. "You have completely missed the entire point of the conversation, although that's mostly just a testament to your poor communication skills. It's kind of unfair."

"Why is it unfair?" he asked.

"Because you're here, sleeping in my room, and you do almost every night, which I really like, and I have sex with you almost every night, which I also really, really enjoy," I said.

"And there's a problem with this?" he asked.

"I don't know if I made this clear when all this started with us, but um, there has to be more than a physical aspect to this weird, ill defined relationship we have. And while I understand that emotions and stuff are not your strong spot, but you have to give me something otherwise it's just. . ."

"Me using you for your body?" he asked.

"To be blunt," I said.

"Well what do you want?" he asked.

"Aside from better communication," I said.

"Yes. What else do you want?" he asked.

"I want to have a relationship outside of this room," I said.

"Okay," he said.

"Okay?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Okay. What do you want to do?" he asked.

I sat up and looked over to him. "You're really okay with this?" I asked. "Like if I said that tomorrow after school when I'm done with my math tutoring with Ichigo, that I wanted to go see a movie with you. . . You would do it?"

"Yes," he said.

"Holy shit you're serious," I said. I laid back down. "Are you sure you're okay? Were you, like, severely injured? Did you get hit upside the head or something?"

"No. I'm fine," he said. "Why?"

"Because you're being weird. . . You're being nice, nay, you're being reasonable and you are never reasonable about these kinds of things," I said. "You never wanted to do these kinds of things and now you're all. . . I don't know. It's just suspicious is all." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Why is it suspicious?" he asked.

"Because you're not in the habit of catering to my emotional needs," I said.

"Yes I am," he said.

"I can't believe you admitted that out loud," I said. "And I'm assuming that if I ever tell anyone you said that I'll be murdered."

"Goes without saying," he said. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"You're really just. . . You're great. I think you're great," I said.

"Great?" he asked.

"I can't think of a different word," I said. I could actually think of a different word—I had thought of a different word. But it was a dangerous word, one that made me panic—one that would definitely make Hiei panic.

So I kept it to myself and instead just snuggled closer to him.

". . . Are you happy?" he asked me.

"Am I happy?" I asked. He nodded. "You mean right now, or in general?"

"Don't make this difficult," he said.

I nodded. "Everything's been kind of weird since we closed the tunnel, but the past few weeks, despite the lack of any Spirit World designated responsibility I have been happy. Like, things weren't really making sense before and they're still kind of weird now, but. . . I know I'm happy with you. . . I know this makes sense."

"Does it?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have said so otherwise," I said. "I really am happy with how things are right now. . . I'm really happy you're here."

Hiei nodded again, pushing my hair back from my face. I could see a thought swirling around in his brain, as I often did, but I didn't expect him to verbalize it.

"Detective. . ." he started.

"What?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he faltered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just go to sleep. I'll tell you tomorrow."


	2. This Is How a Heart Breaks

_[A/N: Who's got two thumbs and didn't have time to post anything yesterday because school and work? This girl.]_

_**Chapter Two: This is How a Heart Breaks**_

"A date?" Ichigo asked. I nodded. "Out in public where people can see him?"

"Yep," I said.

"Like, if you ran into Keigo, which I hope you don't, you'd actually say 'Hey, this is Hiei, not some creepy guy who walks me home from school sometimes.' That could actually happen?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Stop teasing me," I said.

"It would be a lot more difficult to tease you if you weren't so excited, but I'm glad you're excited," Ichigo said. "And I'm glad Hiei's less of an asshole than I thought he was originally."

"Everyone is kind of starting to feel that way," I said with a nod.

"But. . .?" Ichigo asked.

"But what?" I retorted.

"You're excited, but something's bothering you," he said.

I shrugged. "It's just out of character for Hiei is all. He's not the relationship type."

"You realize you are in a relationship with him, right?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, but, only technically. He's not the kind who likes to go on dates or be in public or even admit aloud that he likes me," I said. "And last night he was just being strange. . . Like, not himself. And maybe I'm just being crazy, but it's kind of impossible to tell since he never talks to me."

"Are you worried?" he asked.

"More suspicious than worried," I said. "Like maybe he's only going out with me to pacify me so I'll stop asking questions. . ." I shook my head. "But that's a horrible thing to think."

"But that _is_ what you're thinking, isn't it?" he asked.

I let out a sigh. "Am I wrong for thinking that way?"

"To be honest with you, Kairi, your gut feeling is usually right. So if you feel like something's wrong, something's probably wrong," Ichigo said. "And if you want my opinion about, Hiei-."

"You don't trust him as far as you can throw him," I said.

"Not outside of a fight anyway," Ichigo said. "I don't think he's very personable. . . But he does care about you, a lot. . . And a lot more than he was willing to admit."

"I know I just need to talk to him, but like I said, he doesn't tell me anything. Communication is not his strong point," I said.

"I think that's fairly obvious," Ichigo said.

I nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Ichigo, by the way."

"For what?" he asked.

"Continuing to associate with me, even though-."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I think whether Hiei showed back up or not, I think in the long run we'd both have probably decided that we're better off as friends."

"I guess we'll never really know if that's true," I said. "But with the way things turned out, I can say that you are good friend."

"So are you," he said.

Class began as it usually did, with one small change.

"We have a new student joining us today," Ms. Ochi announced.

Another new student? The new student turnover rate was so high in Karakura Town, mostly because of my class.

And also because the Soul Society used Ichigo's class to infiltrate the Living World and be close to Ichigo.

The door opened and a lanky, blond boy wearing a beret walked in.

"This is Shinji Hirako," Ms. Ochi said.

Ichigo looked unperturbed, the boy's spirit energy was totally normal. For once there was not going to be a weirdo joining our class.

888

When I got back to Capsule Corp., I immediately jumped in the shower and changed into something nicer than what I'd had on before. I didn't own a skirt outside of school, and even if I did it was far too cold for them now. I did own a pair of nice jeans, and a sweater. I knew I didn't really need to try to impress Hiei—it wasn't as if we hadn't seen each other battered and bruised and in complete shambles, and it wasn't as if he cared what I wore anyway. But, I couldn't contain my excitement. I wanted to look nice. I'd never been on a date (was it a date?) with Hiei before.

I sat down at my desk and got to work on some of my homework to try and occupy my brain while I waited.

At first, I thought I was just being impatient and getting antsy. We hadn't planned on an exact time to meet up after all—it's not like Hiei owned a watch or anything, so it wouldn't have mattered anyway. But it had been dark outside for a while now, and looking at my own clock it, it was close to eight.

I kept telling myself that it was impossible for him to have stood me up, but once it rolled around to nine, I realized that Hiei wasn't coming.

I changed out of my wasted outfit and back into pajamas. I picked up my phone to call Keiko, but it rang in my hand, and I saw her number on the screen.

"I was just going to call you," I said.

"Yusuke proposed to me," she said.

A whole ten seconds of silence passed before I was able to say anything. I was slightly in shock. "Okay, that definitely trumps what I was going to say," I said. "Was he serious? I mean, he has been promising to marry you since we were five."

"That's exactly what my dad said," Keiko said.

"He proposed to you in front of your dad?" I asked.

"You know the boy has no tact," Keiko said.

"How did this come about, exactly?" I asked. "He only pulls the 'I'm gonna marry you someday' card when he's really pissed you off."

"Well, considering everything, I was ready to break up with him," Keiko said.

"Wait, considering what?" I asked.

"It's that whole Demon World thing," Keiko said.

"What Demon World thing?" I asked.

"You mean. . . Hiei hasn't talked to you? Or Kurama and Yusuke?" Keiko asked.

"No," I said. "What are you talking about?"

"Kairi. . ." Keiko paused, a hint of sadness in her voice. "They're leaving. All three of them got, like, messages from Demon World yesterday. Something about the Three Kings wanting them to come there. They're all leaving. Like tonight."

I was silent as I played back the conversation I'd had with Hiei last night in my head. Suddenly it was all making sense. Why he'd showed up in the first place, why he hadn't wanted to tell me anything. He even got me to sit at home and wait for him, knowing he wouldn't show up so he wouldn't have to tell me he was leaving. A knot formed in my chest.

"Yusuke said that he was with Kuroko yesterday when some guys showed up and said that one of them wanted to see him," Keiko said. "He was with me all day today just talking to me. He said that he's only going to be gone for three years, and by the time he gets back, when he turns 18, we're going to get married."

"And, uhm, what did you say?" I asked.

"That I won't hold my breath," Keiko said.

I was silent. I really wanted to help her, but I didn't know what to say. There was so much on my mind already.

"Go to Genkai's," Keiko said. "That's where they are."

"But you-."

"I'm fine, Kairi. You need to go. I'll be here tomorrow. They won't be. We can talk when you get back," Keiko said.

"Okay," I said. I hung up the phone and sat there for a minute, contemplating what exactly I had to say to Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei about their sudden departure. I changed out of my pajamas, back into regular clothes and opened my window.

The knot in my chest tightened, now starting to constrict my throat as well. I was angry, I was sad, I felt betrayed all at once and I wasn't sure how to process it.

I flew off, determined to make it there before they left. As soon as I got close I could feel the energy coming from Genkai's—a tunnel. The only way there was another tunnel open was if Spirit World had opened it for them. Now my blood was starting to boil again. I touched down on the ground when it came into view. The SDF was there, long with my three friends, Koenma and Genkai. Kuwabara, Yukina, and Botan were also present. Kuwabara looked just as displeased as I felt.

I walked over to them and stood across from Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, arms crossed thinking of something to say.

If it hadn't been for Keiko I wouldn't have even been standing there. None of them had bothered to tell me. What really made me angry was Hiei. I felt like an idiot. I'd spent the whole day thinking about how great tonight was supposed to be, when really I'd just been played. He'd known since last night that he wasn't going to see me today. He'd left with the intention of not telling me goodbye. He'd just lied right to my face.

The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. It wasn't like Yusuke who had promised to come back for Keiko, and I knew that Kurama wouldn't stay gone—he was more concerned about putting his life as Yoko behind him now and just doing whatever he needed to do to keep his mother happy. But Hiei was different. All he ever wanted was the opportunity to go back to Demon World. I knew that if Hiei was going, he wasn't coming back.

"I know I'm probably not in a position to complain right now, but the longer you stand there not saying anything, the more uncomfortable I get," Yusuke said.

I looked over to him, then to Kurama, and finally back to Hiei. I had a few words for all them, but first I had to make my feelings to Hiei perfectly plain before I exploded.

I took a deep breath, and then, using all the strength I could muster at the moment, punched Hiei right in the face and followed it up by kneeing him in the stomach.

"Go fuck yourself," I told him, leaning over him as his body reacted to the pain.

Kurama stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder, pulling me away from Hiei.

"Let's chat over here," he suggested.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Koenma followed, as Yukina went to tend to Hiei.

"I think that might've been an overreaction," Kurama said.

"Bullshit it is. I talked to him last night and he didn't tell me anything. Nothing. And then he made plans to see me today when he absolutely _knew_ he wasn't going to show up," I said. "I am absolutely not overreacting right now. I wouldn't have even been here if Keiko hadn't called me. And it's not like you two are any better for not telling me."

"Sorry, we were under the impression that 'someone else' might tell you what was up," Yusuke said.

"Yes, because my relationship with Hiei is based on honesty and good communication, and he totally doesn't have a history of bailing on me when things get too serious. You were totally right to make the call you did," I said.

"I assumed things were different now," Yusuke said.

"Well, you know what happens when you assume," I said.

"Calm down, Kairi," Kurama said.

"Look, it's not like we're going to be gone forever," Yusuke said.

"Oh, yeah, because three years is such a reasonable amount of time to disappear off the face of the planet for," I said, rolling my eyes. "So how about you explain exactly what is going on so I can yell at you properly."

"Last night, Hiei and I received visitors with messages from two of the kings of Demon World—I from Yomi and Hiei from Mukuro," Kurama said.

"And I'm guessing the ones who visited you last night were from Raizen," I said looking to Yusuke he nodded.

"Apparently Raizen's on death's door," Kurama said. "Yomi and Mukuro want our help-."

"Taking over Demon World when he does. Of course. That's a perfectly legitimate reason to go," I said. "Because who doesn't enjoy helping people start wars?"

"Obviously we're going there with the intention of making sure war _doesn't_ break out," Kurama said.

"And what about you, Yusuke? What's Raizen want with you?" I asked.

"He's the asshole that took over my body when we were fighting Sensui. Apparently he's like some distant grandpa of mine," Yusuke said. "Who's going to take over everything when he's dead and gone?"

"So you're going to Demon World to fight with each other? Nice," I said. "And I'm guessing you're here because they gave heads up to Spirit World about wanting them there, right? It's just one less thing for King Yemma to worry about if Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei are gone. I bet if he could find some way to not have to deal with me anymore, he'd do that too. Maybe he'll get the Dragon Balls together and wish back planet Vegeta and dump me off there."

"Kairi, I know this is upsetting for you," Koenma said, "but you know that a war in Demon World could very well have catastrophic effects in the Living World."

I knew that was true. I knew all of this made sense. But that didn't make this okay. That didn't make any of this fair. We were supposed to be a team. Did Kuwabara and I even matter anymore? We were just supposed to let them leave for who knew how long and wait for them to come back—if they ever did?

"Kairi, you've got this," Yusuke said. "I've never seen anything you can't handle. Us being gone for a while—that's got to be a walk in the park for you."

Would it be? I'd been with Yusuke since I was five years old. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara—we'd formed a team, and in the last year things had been so drastically different in my life that without them, I wasn't even sure what made sense. What was I supposed to do without my boys? I'd already lost my identity as Spirit Detective. Who was I without my team?

Yusuke gave me an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "You'll be all right."

"In the meantime, you should probably talk to Hiei," Kurama said.

I scoffed. "I have nothing to say to him."

"The last words you want him to remember saying to you are 'go fuck yourself.' Are you sure about this?" Kurama asked.

"In case you haven't noticed, Kurama, the majority of the relationship that I've had with Hiei has involved him starting to give two shits about my feelings and then changing his mind," I said. "So yeah, I think I'm pretty okay with punching him in the face and telling him to go fuck himself."

". . . She's got a point," Yusuke said. Kurama looked over in disapproval to Yusuke who groaned. "Fine—you'll regret it later if you don't go say something else to him. You're always bitching about closure, right?"

I looked over to Kuwabara—his was the only opinion who I really cared to listen to right now. He gave me nod.

I looked over to Hiei who seemed to be in a really deep conversation with Yukina.

"Go on, it'll be all right," Kuwabara said.

I walked slowly over to him. Yukina glanced over her shoulder at me and smiled before turning back to Hiei.

"Thank you," she said to him. "Good luck."

Hiei gave her a nod and she walked off.

"So. . . Going to hit me again?" he asked.

"Don't act like you didn't deserve it," I said. "I'm not sorry I did it either."

"Didn't think you would be," he said.

"You promised me that if you wanted out you would tell me this time," I said.

"Detective-."

"You promised that you wouldn't just leave," I said. "Why didn't you just tell me? I asked you if something was wrong and you lied to me. You could never just tell me the truth."

"And how would you have handled that?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have hit you," I said. "I know you always had your stupid ways of acting like you cared about me. And maybe you just didn't tell me because you didn't want to hurt me but. . . I told you to tell me because. . . this is way worse. I just wanted the truth. I've been telling you forever that I just want you to be honest with me, but you've never been able to do that. Never, not once."

"Detective-."

"No, let me finish," I said. "I would never stop you from going back to Demon World. I know that's what you've always wanted. You just had to tell me. . . And you're a coward for not trusting me."

I turned away from him.

"I'm sorry," Hiei said. I paused. I didn't want to turn around to him, but I did. Hiei had never apologized for anything. He was doing his best to make sure that he wasn't looking at me. "I didn't. . . Want to see you hurt. . . Because of me."

"Good job," I said, my voice breaking a little. I almost turned around to leave again, but stopped. There was one thing I had to tell him. "Hiei."

"Detective?" he asked.

"I love you, you know," I said. "I didn't say so before because I knew I'd freak you out, but I don't think I'd be okay never seeing you again if I didn't tell you. . . I love you. I love you like crazy."

". . . I know," Hiei said.

I nodded. "Of course you know. . . And do me a favor."

"What?" he asked.

"If you do come back, please don't come find me," I said. "Just spare me the torture of having to go through this again. . . I want to finally be able to move on from this part of my life."

Hiei nodded. "Whatever you want."

"Thank you," I said.

I don't know what possessed me to, but I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. He hugged me back, to my surprise. That's when I knew the hug had been a mistake. The knot in my chest was starting to loosen and I could feel the tears start to well up behind my eyes.

I released Hiei. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he said.

I turned and walked over to Kurama and Yusuke.

"Time for us to head out," Yusuke said.

"You come back, both of you," I said. "Or I'll show up and kick both your asses."

"I know you will," Yusuke said.

"I'll be here for my mother's wedding. Don't worry," Kurama said.

"Good," I said.

"And I'll be back in time to marry Keiko," Yusuke said.

"You'd better be," I said. I hugged them both. "Take care of yourselves."

"We will," Kurama said.

"You just keep an eye on Kuwabara," Yusuke said.

"Always will," I said.

"And you take care of yourself too," Yusuke said. "Okay?"

"I will," I said.

And just like that, my team was gone.


	3. Your Secrets Are Safe With Me

_**Chapter Three: Your Secrets are Safe with Me**_

I wanted to crawl into my bed and cry, but it felt stupid to cry. What would I be crying about anyway? About Yusuke and Kurama? Or Hiei?

My stomach and my throat ached as I suppressed everything, holding it inside. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The thought of going back to my bed, knowing I'd still be able to smell him on my pillows and my blankets felt unbearable.

So I walked.

I didn't go too far from Capsule Corp. Mostly I just stalked Karakura Town's empty streets.

And then I wished I hadn't.

I could feel the hollow before I could see it. It was strong, very strong. Not something I wanted to deal with tonight.

"KAIRI!"

A familiar voice called out to me and suddenly I was tackled to the ground.

"Get off me," I complained, pushing the person off my back. I looked and saw Ichigo there, but this wasn't Ichigo. He was too frightened, too clingy, and too whiny to be Ichigo. "Kon? What are you doing?"

"Running from that thing! I can't find Ichigo!" he complained.

I groaned. "Where is it?"

Since my encounter with Janemba, I'd been able to destroy hollows, not ones that were giving off as much energy as this one, but I was able to walk around Karakura Town without needing a babysitter.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Kon and I turned around and saw it standing there. This hollow was unlike any one I had ever seen before. It was massive, and its mask was practically gone from its face. And then there was the matter of the giant Zanpakuto he was carrying.

"Oh, what fresh hell is this?" I asked Kon.

"It's Grand Fisher," Kon said. "He's a really powerful Hollow."

"Why is it chasing you?" I asked.

"I'm here to get my revenge on Ichigo Kurosaki. This time I leave with his soul," Grand Fisher said.

I let out a long, sustained groan. Great. Now I had to kick Ichigo's ass later for dumping his bullshit on me.

"Sir, this isn't Ichigo," I said.

Grand Fisher laughed. "You think I'm a fool? I can see with my own two eyes that it is. Now step aside, little girl."

"I don't like being referred to as 'little girl.' I find it insulting. Also, you should go back to Hueco Mundo or whatever rock you crawled out from under or I'm going to have to kill you. And I'm still new to the whole hollow killing thing so it's going to be painful and annoying and probably take a really long time—kind of like beating someone to death with a spoon," I said.

"Fine. I'll have both your souls," Grand Fisher said, brandishing his building sized sword.

"Ichigo so owes me for this, after the night I've had," I said, preparing to fire off a Spirit Gun. But I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and looked. My jaw dropped.

"Don't worry about this, guy, Kairi. I'll deal with him."

I looked over to Kon as the man walked past us. He was equally stunned.

". . . Isshin?" I asked.

"Yep, that's me," he said.

Of course this was Ichigo's dad. Of course he was standing in front of me, all decked out in his Soul Reaper garb, Zanpakuto in hand. He walked right up to Grand Fisher and proceeded to talk down to the Hollow, explaining that even if he'd managed to remove his mask and gain the powers of a soul reaper, he'd never be able wield his Zanpakuto properly because he couldn't control his power—all Soul Reaper captains would be walking around with swords the size of buildings if they didn't have control.

Isshin was as impressive as his son, the way he wielded his sword. It didn't take much for him to destroy Grand Fisher. But the power behind his killing blow.

Ichigo didn't even come close.

"You need to be more careful when you're running around in my son's body. Don't want him getting hurt do you?" Isshin asked, turning to Kon.

"You—you know I'm not Ichigo?" Kon asked.

"I've known since that day at the cemetery. You think I don't know my own son?" Isshin asked. Then he looked over to me. "And then there's the Spirit Detective—former, Spirit Detective. Sorry about that."

I shook my head. "You know I was Spirit Detective?"

"And your friend Yusuke. And about your team's adventure's in Maze Castle and the Dark Tournament and with that tunnel. Good job."

". . . Thanks?" I said. "Look, I'm sorry. Ichigo never mentioned-."

"That I was a Soul Reaper? Nah, he doesn't know," Isshin said.

I nodded. "Of course he doesn't know. Why would he know? That would make sense so why on Earth would he know about his own dad being a Soul Reaper?"

"Kairi Son, you seem to be having a difficult evening."

Another familiar voice. This time Kisuke had appeared.

"And Kisuke's here, completely undaunted by the fact that Ichigo's father is here and a Soul Reaper. Unsurprising since you apparently know everything," I said.

"I'm sorry about your friends leaving you to go to Demon World," Kisuke said.

I groaned. "Can you not? Please? It's literally at the bottom of the list of things I want to talk about right now. I should have just gone home. I want this whole miserable night to be over."

"I'll bet. Just do us a favor?" Isshin asked. "Don't mention this, any of this to Ichigo."

"I'm sorry. . . You want me to lie to your son?" I asked.

"Not lie. Just withhold the truth," Isshin said.

"That is the exact same thing as lying!" I said.

"Well then, yes, lie to him," Kisuke said. "And don't tell him about the hollow either."

"What? Why do we have to lie about the hollow? He probably sensed the hollow. He probably felt your energy when you killed it. He's going to come here and ask what happened and I do not need to be psychic to know that," I said.

"Tell him you did it," Isshin said.

"He knows I'm not capable of producing that much Spirit Energy. He won't believe that for a second," I said.

"He won't have any evidence to prove you're lying. It'll be fine," Isshin said.

I should have just gone home. I should have crawled into bed and cried and called Keiko and let myself be miserable like a normal girl. But no. I could never do that, because I was me and I liked to repress things until they ate away at me inside, and until I finally dealt with it I had to go and find some other trouble to get into instead of dealing with my own problems. And now I had stumbled upon this train wreck of a situation.

"Why can't he know about the hollow?" I asked.

"Because. You'll all learn about that in good time," Kisuke said. "It wasn't just any hollow. It was an arrancar."

"And that would be, what?" I asked.

"A Hollow that's become powerful enough to remove its mask and gain the powers of a Soul Reaper. Very powerful, very rare," Kisuke said. "But, like I said, all in good time."

I could sense Ichigo's spirit energy getting closer.

"Time to run," Kisuke said. "Oh! And Kairi, when the occasion calls for it, do me a favor and help Ichigo out."

"With what?" I asked. "Do you need me to help him commit a felony or something? Do you need us to smuggle Spirit World contraband into the Living World?"

"Shinji Hirako. Ichigo will be needing his help," Kisuke said.

"Now wait just a minute, the new kid from school is a plant?" I asked.

"Bye bye! Remember what we talked about!" Kisuke said.

Kisuke and Isshin were gone and I was left standing with an equally confused and bewildered Kon.

"Kon, do you have any idea what the hell just happened?" I asked.

"Not a clue," he replied.

"Good. I don't want to be the only one here who's confused," I said. I took a deep breath. "I am losing control of my life tonight."

"Sounds like it," Kon said.

"Kairi!" Ichigo had arrived. "Was there a hollow here? What happened to all the Spirit Energy-?"

"It was me," I said, beginning my grand entrance into the world of lying to people who were supposed to trust me. "There was a hollow and I killed it with extreme prejudice. I'm kind of in a bad mood."

Ichigo seemed suspicious, but looked over to Kon.

"It's true! I saw the whole thing!" he lied.

Ichigo looked back over to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It was no big deal," I said, dismissively. "I killed it totally dead."

"No, that's not what I meant," Ichigo said. He grabbed hold of Kon and took back possession of his body. "Your eyes are all red."

I put my hand up to my face instinctively, even though I knew I hadn't been crying. My face was in pain from fighting it off so hard though.

"I told you, I'm in a not so great mood," I said.

". . . Things not go well on your date?" Ichigo asked.

"There was no date," I said. "He stood me up, shockingly."

"What an asshole," Ichigo said.

"It gets worse," I said. I explained the whole ordeal, the three kings, the war, how my friends were gone, how Hiei had bailed.

"How could they all leave without telling you?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure Kurama and Yusuke would have. . . But everyone was under the weird assumption that Hiei might tell me something like that," I said.

"I can't even imagine how you must feel right now," Ichigo said.

"Well, I did punch Hiei in the face when I saw him. How could I not after all," I said. "So, I'll never see him again, but at least I have that small victory." I shook my head. "But, I guess right now I feel like I want to cry, but crying sucks. . . But not crying is making my face and my stomach and my chest and my throat and everything hurt. . . But everything would probably still hurt if I cried anyway. I kind of feel like I'm the one that got kneed in the stomach."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, after I punched him, I kneed him in the stomach too," I said.

"Hiei's obviously unfamiliar with the saying 'hell hath no fury,'" Ichigo said.

"I kind of got that feeling too," I said. "Anyway, I feel. . . Miserable. . . And alone."

"You're not alone," Ichigo said. "I'll have your back. That's what friends are for."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry, about Hiei though," Ichigo said. I shrugged. "Really. I know it sounds insincere coming from me because I never liked the guy and I've always just thought he was an asshole."

"If we've learned anything from tonight it is that Hiei _is_ an asshole, Ichigo," I said.

"And right now I wish I was wrong about that," Ichigo said. "You're not my girlfriend anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with people just treating you how like crap. You deserve better than that."

I nodded. "I keep trying to remind myself that I do."

"I know it's probably gonna be hard for you, but. . . You'll be fine," Ichigo said. "You've had worse. You've been dead before."

I chuckled. "Yeah. Doesn't get much worse than that."

Ichigo patted me on the shoulder. "I promise you'll be fine. And if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Do you have a time machine, so I can go back and stop myself from being an idiot?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I don't," Ichigo said, shaking his head. "Will you a settle for a hug?"

I nodded. "I could probably use one of those right now."

888

I was thankful when no one asked me why I was in such a crummy mood at breakfast the next morning and was happy to sulk to school alone.

When I walked into the classroom I saw that Orihime and Shinji were greeting Ichigo, who now looked all too irritated to see Shinji. Clearly Shinji had run into Ichigo.

I walked over and cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, you're blocking my desk," I said. Shinji turned around and smiled at me. Ichigo still seemed annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," Shinji said. "It's Kairi right?" 

"Yes," I said.

"I'm Shinji," he said tossing his arm around me. "Nice to meet you."

"I don't like to be touched without permission, _Shinji_," I said.

"Sorry, I was just trying to be friendly," Shinji said.

"Didn't she say let her go," Ichigo said.

"Hey, didn't mean any offense. Is she your girlfriend or something?" Shinji asked.

Just as I went to protest that statement, Ichigo was on his feet and had grabbed the front of Shinji's uniform, pulling him away from me, and then out of the classroom. Everyone in the room was silent for a moment before breaking out into a whisper.

"Awesome; I'm going to be reminding people we aren't dating for the rest of the week," I said.

"What was that about?" Orihime asked.

"I have no idea," I said sitting down at my desk. "He must be having a bad day."

"Looks like you are too," Orihime said. "You don't look happy."

"Am I that obvious?" I asked. Orihime nodded. "Hiei's gone. To Demon World. Forever probably. He practically left without saying goodbye."

"Oh, my gosh," Orihime said.

"Yusuke and Kurama are gone too, though they say it's only temporary," I said. "But they all bailed on me. It sucks. . . A lot."

_Also, Ichigo's dad is a Soul Reaper and apparently hollows can become powerful enough to become Soul Reapers._

"I'm sorry," Orihime said. "I'm still here if you need me."

"Thanks. I probably do need you," I said. "I feel like I shouldn't be as down about all this as I am because so much worse has happened to me, but-."

"It's okay to be upset because your friends are gone. Because Hiei's gone," Orihime said. "Are you gonna be okay?"

I shrugged. "Right now, it doesn't feel like it."

888

I walked home alone again after school, not wanting to be bothered by anyone today. A few blocks from school, someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned and a few feet away, Shinji stood there.

"You sure you aren't Ichigo's girlfriend?" he asked.

"No, not for a while now," I said. "Though, thanks to the show you made him put on, I've been reminding people of that all day."

"Sorry for the inconvenience," he said.

"Are you going to tell me why Kisuke wants me to send Ichigo in your direction, or have you made my life easier and come clean to him about who you are already?" I asked.

"My, my, my, you jump straight to the point don't you?" Shinji asked.

"Answer my question," I said.

"Ichigo doesn't trust me," Shinji said.

"I can't imagine why," I said. "Not exactly coming off as trustworthy."

"You've seen him, haven't you, when he gets. . . Crazy?" Shinji asked. "I heard he almost killed you once."

"That wasn't his fault," I said. "Ichigo would never-."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. Ichigo seems like a nice fellow. But I think he would benefit from learning how to control it," Shinji said. "I happen to be familiar with Ichigo's. . . Condition."

He brought his hands from behind his back and held up a mask, much like the one I'd seen on Ichigo.

"Ichigo trusts you, and I need you to get him to trust me," Shinji said. "I can help him."

". . . What is Ichigo's condition exactly?" I asked.

Shinji shrugged. "He just happens to be a Soul Reaper who also has the powers of a hollow. It exists within him, and also-."

"Has a will of its own?" I asked. Shinji nodded.

"Of course, if he can't get it under control it will take him over one day and that would obviously be very bad," Shinji said. "You know that first hand."

"I can do without the reminder that he almost killed me, thank you," I said. "Is that why he almost punched you in the middle of class today, because you kept reminding him? It's kind of a touchy subject for him."

"It seems like everything is touchy for Kurosaki," Shinji said. "I heard you're quite touchy yourself, about a few things. . . Spirit World for instance. And Shinobu Sensui. I bet King Yemma isn't high up on your list of favorites either."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. "If you're not going to be serious, I'm leaving."

Suddenly, Shinji was in my ear. "And what about. . . Hiei?"

I'd had it with him. I tuned quickly and clocked him right in the face with just enough force to put him on the ground and show him that I was not in the mood.

"You're much faster than they told me you would be," Shinji said. "I'd be impressed if you'd put any Spirit Energy behind it." I glared at him. "You know bottling up your emotions like that is bad for you. Could mess up your Spirit Energy."

"I don't know what you game is Shinji, but it ends now. I don't know what you and Kisuke are in on and I don't know what you want with Ichigo, but as far as I can tell, he should stay as far away from you as possible," I said.

"Even if I can help him?" Shinji asked.

"Ichigo wants nothing more than to protect people. That's what he does. And he's not going to let some raving psychopath, even one that shares brain space with him, stop him from doing that," I said. "Yes, he almost killed me one time, but that wasn't Ichigo. And he wouldn't let it happen a second time."

Shinji scoffed. "All the perseverance in the world isn't going to help him unless he knows _how_ to overcome that hollow, and I promise, that hollow inside of him doesn't give a damn about your life or the rest of his friends. It just want to be stronger and it's not going to roll over for Kurosaki if he's weak like he is now."

"Well, if Ichigo ever seems desperate enough to really need _your_ help with his psychosis then I promise I'll send him your way," I said.

"Hmm, I can't tell if you're being stubborn or just over protective," Shinji said.

"Both," I said. "And intentionally putting me in a shitty mood doesn't help your case either."

Shinji raised his hands in a gesture of defeat.

"Well, they told me there was no reasoning with either of you," Shinji said. "But one of you has to come around eventually, right?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out," I said. "But last I checked Ichigo was more than capable of taking care of himself."

Shinji winked at me. "I guess you'll just have to find out."


	4. Sky Turned Black Like a Perfect Storm

_[__**A/N**__: I know this is late. I've just been super lazy this week. Forgive me! Will be on time with next update. Promise! Don't forget to review!]_

_**Chapter Four: The Sky Turned Black like a Perfect Storm**_

I wasn't focused on anything else after school but getting home and climbing into bed. I didn't do my homework. Just flopped face down into my pillow and fell asleep. I hadn't been sleeping for more than an hour when my phone started ringing.

I grabbed it from beneath my pillow and answered it without looking.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Where are you?" Ichigo's voice on the other end of the phone sounded panicked and upset.

"I'm at home. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"No," Ichigo said. He'd answered so quickly and so seriously.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"These hollows they just. . . They showed up out of nowhere. Anyone in the vicinity of them who couldn't withstand their Spiritual Pressure, dropped dead," Ichigo said. "Tatsuki and Yukina. . ."

He paused. He paused for way too long.

"Ichigo," I urged him on.

"They're fine, I guess," Ichigo said. "But Chad and Orihime, they're not so good."

"Are you with Kisuke? I'm on my way," I said. I didn't wait for his answer and simply pulled my tennis shoes.

888

"How did you not sense anything?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm really bad at sensing Spirit Energy. I mean, not as good as most anyway. You know that," I explained. I'd arrived at Urahara's shop. Ichigo was in a bad mood. Somewhere in a mix between flustered, panicked, scared, and angry. He'd clearly taken a beating, as had the others—save for Yukina and Tatsuki who seemed to have just succumbed to the massive Spirit Energy.

"You're at least as good as I am. Even in West City you should've sensed something that powerful," Ichigo argued.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? It's not like I can go back and make myself sense it. Besides, something that powerful I'd be useless against anyway. I'm not built for hardcore hollow fighting, remember?"

"Then what about yesterday?" Ichigo asked.

Right, because that hollow, or Arrancar as I'd been told it was called, had been annihilated by Ichigo's dad, although I'd told him I'd been the one that had done it.

"That was a one off. I was. . . Emotionally compromised," I said.

"And what's your excuse now?" Ichigo asked.

"Still emotionally compromised, just doing a much worse job at dealing with it."

I knew that raspy voice anywhere. Ichigo and I turned to see Kisuke there, Genkai at his side. And to my surprise, Koenma was there as well.

"Fancy seeing you here," I said, rolling my eyes, ready for the lecture of the century.

"You're going to have to pull your head out of your ass now, Kairi. Now's not the time for your self-pity," Genkai said.

"I'll pity myself all I like, thank you very much," I said.

"And that's precisely why Kairi had no idea about anything going on today," Kisuke said. "I hear you've got a problem with repressing things don't you?"

"Why is it anyone's business how I deal with my problems?" I asked.

"Because it keeps you from doing your damn job. Haven't you learned anything from that idiot partner of yours?" Genkai asked.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to take lessons from Yusuke. Between the two of us, I was supposed to be the smart one," I said.

"Yes, except that you lack the same spiritual abilities as your less intelligent counterpart and therefore can't afford to go around shutting down your emotions when it's the only thing that keeps you in touch with your Spiritual Awareness," Genkai said.

"So you want me to just walk around feeling miserable?" I asked.

"If that's what it takes, then yes," Genkai said. "Time to put on your big girl pants and start dealing with your issues so you can handle your job."

"Why do you keep saying that? Telling me to do my job—I quit, remember," I said.

"About that, Kairi," Koenma said, ". . . We need you back."

I scoffed. "You need me back? As Spirit Detective? Really?"

"I know you're not too thrilled about the idea," Koenma said.

"After I was ordered to murder my best friend _after_ being told that they were going to fire and have me killed because they thought I was dangerous? Yeah. I'm over the moon about the prospect of working for Spirit World again," I said. "Tell your dad to go shove it up his ass."

"I understand how upset you are," Koenma started, "especially after yesterday on top of everything else, but-."

"But I need to stop thinking about myself and be the bigger person?" I asked. "Screw that. My life might not have been exactly what I wanted to be since I quit, but at least I was starting to figure out how to be happy again. The second Spirit World got involved again, I got blindsided."

Koenma sighed. "You have every right to be angry."

"And I have every right to want to be selfish and to want to stop feeling miserable for the sake of other people. I've been doing that since I was kid, thank you very much," I said. "No. I'm not coming back, not until someone takes me into account for a change."

"You're as stubborn as ever," Genkai said.

"Well we can agree on that at least," I said. "Kisuke, where is Yukina?"

"In the back with Tessai," Kisuke said.

"If you all are done scolding me, I'm going to go check on my friends," I said.

"But can you?" Kisuke asked, as I started to turn away.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if you can help them," he said. I turned around to him.

"And what do you mean by that exactly?" I asked.

Kisuke shrugged. "I just mean that you've got basically no spiritual awareness so it stands that to reason that you've got no spiritual powers right now either, which means you can't really heal anybody can you?"

"How do you know I haven't got any Spiritual Powers?" I asked.

"Well, prove it then. Manifest a little bit of that good old Spirit Energy you've got and I'm sure we'll all stop giving you a hard time," Kisuke said.

I shook my head. ". . . I can't use my Spirit Energy."

"Surprise, surprise," Genkai said.

"What you want me to go home and have a good cry or something? No thanks," I said.

"Your friends are lying back there hurt," Genkai said.

"Are you suggesting that if I could use my Spirit Energy that this wouldn't have happened, because last time I checked I'm fucking useless when it comes to most hollows," I said.

"I guess we'll never know now will we?" Genkai asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess not."

888

Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad were absent from school the next two days. When they turned back up on Friday, Orihime and Chad were behaving as if nothing happened. Orihime smiled and laughed and explained her injuries away by saying she'd walked into a door. She'd gotten hurt especially bad in the skirmish.

I could see the wave of guilt flash through his eyes every time he looked at Orihime. I hadn't been there, but I knew it had happened again. The same thing that had happened when he fought Ginyu. The same thing Shinji had reminded me about earlier in the week.

Ichigo could hardly stand to look at Orihime, and at the same time he couldn't stop staring at her during class.

I was all about repressing everything, but Ichigo's guilt was almost tangible.

"You know, between you, Ichigo, and the weather, I don't think this day could have been more depressing," Tatsuki said once last period ended. Ichigo grabbed his things and made his way from the classroom quickly before anyone could say a word to him. "You know what his problem is?"

_Guilt_.

"Afraid not," I said.

"Yeah, well what's yours?" Tatsuki asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"Whatever. You've been in a piss poor mood all week," Tatsuki said. Have anything to do with the fact that that guy hasn't walked you home at all this week?" 

I tried not to react, but my subconscious won that fight.

"Oh. . . Sorry," Tatsuki said. "Who was that guy anyway? Ichigo said you were dating or whatever."

I nodded. "Something like that. It was weird. But he's not in the picture anymore."

"You broke up?" Tatsuki asked.

". . . More like he left without saying goodbye so he didn't have to break up with me," I said. "He's always had a problem with being honest and just. . . Well, communication in general, I guess."

"Well, I'm sorry about all that," Tatsuki said.

"It's not your fault he's an asshole," I said.

"It's not your fault either," she replied. "Sometimes people are just assholes and you can't do anything about that."

"Thanks," I said. I looked out the window. It was pouring down rain and storming. The sky was nearly black. The weather had been getting progressively worse since the day had gone on. I sighed. At least I had a jacket and umbrella this time.

"Try not to be so depressed on Monday. You're bringing the rest of us down," Tatsuki said.

"I'll do my best," I replied.

Tatsuki waved goodbye and then found Orihime before they both left the classroom. I started to shove my things into my book bag. I left the classroom, stopping to get my things from my locker, when I was confronted by a familiar face.

"Long time, no see, Kairi."

I looked over to see Kaito had come over.

"What can I do for you today?" I asked.

"Lots of strange happenings have been going on here in the last week. Know anything about that?" Kaito asked.

"It is Karakura Town," I said. "Are you really surprised?" 

"You didn't answer my question," Kaito said. "Your cousin has been missing for most of the week."

"So he has," I said.

"You're being so defensive," Kaito said.

"Shuichi has taken a temporary leave of absence from life for the next few weeks," I said. "Since you're so interested, so has Yusuke. And Hiei's gone indefinitely. I don't know when or even if they'll be back. As for the weirdness that's happening around town, you're going to have to talk to someone who's an expert in Karakura Town weirdness. I am not. I leave that to my classmates."

Kaito nodded. "So you and Kuwabara are all that's left?"

"Looks that way," I said. "Anything else?" 

"I think you've sufficiently cleared up everything in your own roundabout way," Kaito said.

"Then I'll just be going," I said.

"Except," he started. I groaned. "What about that incident in the park on Tuesday?"

I frowned. "I didn't have anything to do with that. I was at home."

"Even from West City, you had to have been able to sense the Spirit Energy coming from that skirmish," Kaito said.

I rolled my eyes. "Been talking to your old pal Genkai?"

"Uryu Ishida actually," Kaito said.

I paused. I'd barely talked to Uryu at all since we'd fixed things with the imbalance. After getting attacked by Janemba he'd lost all his spiritual abilities. His Spirit Energy was gone, his awareness, and even his Quincy powers were caput.

"Uryu's allowed to be upset that he got dragged into my mess and ended up getting screwed over for it, but he doesn't know anything about what's happening with me right now," I said.

"Maybe everyone would stop giving you such a hard time if you'd-."

"Now I _know_ you've been talking to Genkai," I said. "I'll get my Spirit Energy back when I get it back. Until then, please crawl out my ass. 'Kay?"

Kaito shrugged. "You know they're all just trying to help you? There's no need to be stubborn."

"I'll take that under advisement," I said.

888

Walking back to West City in the storm was miserable. My jacket was completely soaked through and the wind was blowing that it made my umbrella practically useless. I'd barely gotten all the way across town before my phone started to ring in my pocket.

I stopped walking to make sure I could hold onto my umbrella as I grabbed my phone out from my pocket.

"Hello?" I screamed over the howling wind.

"Where are you?" Trunks asked on the other line.

"I'm almost over the river," I said.

"Geez, you're still so far away," Trunks said.

"I got held up after school. What do you want? It's hard to walk and carry and umbrella and talk. Have you looked outside?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling," Trunks said. "You're so far away, think you can hunker down with one of your friends until it passes. The power's out here and the generator blew."

I groaned. "Please tell me that's a joke."

"I wish it was. Are you aware of how hard it is to navigate this place in the dark?" Trunks asked.

"Are you aware of the typhoon that I am standing in as I have this conversation with you?" I asked.

"Look, you're close to your aunt's house, right? Just hunker down there until it blows over or we get the generator fixed," Trunks said.

I groaned. "Fine." I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket as a gust of wind blew me forward. I tried not to stumble over my feet as I walked, but the wind was intense. Just as I reached that familiar corner by Kurosaki Clinic and I knew I was so close to Shirori's house, a car drove by and splashed me. I was showered with muddy, cold water, startling me, causing me to drop my umbrella which was quickly dragged upward by the wind.

I glared at the car as it drove out of sight and attempted to wipe mud from my face with the muddy sleeve of my jacket. I then searched around before finding my now inside out umbrella lying on the ground.

"Kairi!"

I looked up from chasing my mangled umbrella and saw Ichigo's kitchen door open. I quickly dashed over to the house, ignoring the umbrella, and was ushered inside by Ichigo.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" he asked as he closed the door.

"The power's out at Capsule Corp., so I was trying to walk to my aunt's house," I said. "It was not going well obviously."

"Your umbrella smacked my window. That's how I saw you," he said.

"Yeah. Some asshole decided it would be cool to splash me and now I'm soaked—not that I wasn't before," I said.

"Well now you're covered in mud," Ichigo said.

"And my umbrella's trashed," I said. "This has been a great week."

"I know the feeling," he replied.

I shivered as water rolled off my skin onto Ichigo's floor.

"Do you want to stay here until the storm's over, unless you want to go back out there," Ichigo said.

"Thanks," I said, trying to wipe more mud from my face.

Ichigo sighed. "Look, how about I find you something to change into. And I can get you a towel and you can take a shower or whatever."

"You don't have to-."

"Otherwise you're just going to be standing in my kitchen looking sad and getting the floor muddy," he said.

I nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

"Just. . . Stand there, so you don't have to track mud through the house. Yuzu will lose her mind if you do," he said. "Just hang on a second."

Ichigo dashed off and was gone for a few minutes. He returned with a towel.

"I can strip down here in the kitchen, so I don't drip all over your house," I said.

"Yeah, that seemed like the best option," he said. "I left you a clean towel in the bathroom and something to change into."

"Thanks," I said, taking the towel from him. Ichigo turned his back to me as I started to disrobe.

"I can toss your clothes in the washer for you," he said. "So you don't have to take a bunch of muddy clothes home."

"That'd be great," I said.

". . . Can I ask you something?" Ichigo asked. "I'm just confused about why you can't use your Spirit Energy."

". . . Genkai always told me that if you feel great emotion, you can do great things with your Spirit Energy," I said. "Everyone's angry with me because I should be so emotionally traumatized by my friends and Hiei leaving that I might actually be helpful to you. It should give me a good push towards the whole killin' hollows thing. . . But I don't feel like crying. I don't feel like being sad. I don't feel. . . Anything."

"Oh," Ichigo said.

I wrapped the towel around myself, already feeling better being out of my wet clothes, if not a little awkward about standing naked in Ichigo's kitchen.

"That sounds kind of. . ."

"Irresponsible. Selfish. Stupid-."

"Sad," Ichigo said. "It's sad."


	5. Crawling into Bed With Me

_[__**A/N**__: I almost forgot to post this! I just got back from "Spring break" (and by that I mean sleeping and working because no school). I'm a little discombobulated from taking school out my schedule, but here you go! Don't forget to review.]_

_**Chapter 5: In the Form of You Crawling into Bed with Me**_

Ichigo had lent me a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to put on after my shower. The t-shirt was too big and I had to roll the sweatpants up at the top to keep them from sliding down my hips. I walked into his room where he was lying down on his back, our math textbook lying on his chest.

"Thanks for the clothes and the shower," I said. "Is it any better outside?"

"Don't know," he said. He sat up, tossing his book to his desk before looking out the window. "Still a typhoon."

"Awesome," I sighed, sitting down next to him on the bed.

Ichigo reclined back against the wall.

"What's going on with you? Ever since those Hollows came through you've been so. . ." Ichigo looked over to me. "Not yourself."

He shook his head and looked away from me. I chuckled.

"I'm glad your communication skills have improved. Your next girlfriend will appreciate that," I said. He rolled his eyes. "I'm only partially joking."

"How would you feel if it was you and you couldn't save anyone?" Ichigo asked.

"I knew that's what this was about," I said shaking my head. "It could've been worse. A lot worse."

"It would've been if Kisuke and Yoruichi hadn't shown up," Ichigo said.

"You can't beat yourself up about that," I said. "Sometimes there's just nothing you can do."

"What if Tatsuki had died? Or Chad and Yukina?" Ichigo asked. "What if it'd been Orihime?"

"You can't dwell on what if's, Ichigo. They'll eat you alive," I said. "Everybody has moments where-."

"This wasn't just some, fluke, Kairi. It's every time, no matter how much stronger I am than them I just. . ." Ichigo paused.

"It's that hollow. That other part of you that keeps trying to take over," I said. He nodded. "Call me crazy, but I feel like a hollow trying to take over your body isn't something that's your fault."

"And whose fault should it be? I should be strong enough to keep control of my own body, but I'm not," Ichigo said. "You've seen what can happen when I'm not in control. . . Like with Captain Ginyu."

"There's nothing you can do about it now. You have to let it go," I said.

"I almost killed you and I'm just supposed to let it go?" he asked.

"Bad things happen sometimes, Ichigo. You have to let it go when bad things happen," I said. "Otherwise you end up locked in your room all depressed which doesn't help improve your situation at all."

"Or you can ignore the bad things and end up in a deep, dark, hole of repression right?" Ichigo asked. "Because you're the picture of mental stability yourself right now aren't you?"

"This isn't about me," I said.

"Well maybe you should sort out your own problems before you come here and start lecturing me," he said.

I looked over to him. "Fine. Let's talk about my problems, Ichigo. My friends abandoned me. The people I trust the most in the world suddenly walked out and I don't know if I'll ever see them again. And there was nothing I could do to get them to stay and I keep wondering if I was as important to them as they were to me, because would they really just leave me like that if they did care."

"Kairi—"

"No. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were my team. And they just left Kuwabara and me like it wasn't going to be a big deal. And it's one thing for Kurama and Yusuke to just be assholes like that, but Hiei. . . He's not _ever_ coming back. He wasn't going to tell me he was leaving. How am I not supposed to think that he just spent all this time just looking for a reason to run away?" I asked.

"I'm sure it wasn't like that," Ichigo said.

"You don't know Hiei like I did," I said. I looked back down at my feet. "I already told you that I'm well aware of how repressed I am right now, and I know that's really unhealthy—I can't even use my Spirit Energy because I'm just forcing myself to feel nothing. But the alternative. . . I'm totally sick of feeling like shit."

". . . I'm sorry Kairi," he said.

I shook my head. "Oh, no, sir. You don't get to beat yourself up for my problems too," I said. "Your pity party's big enough without combining it with mine."

"I just. . . What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"I wish I knew what to tell you," I said. "But I don't think shutting everyone out is going to solve anything."

"As long as you know that repressing them doesn't help either," he said.

"If I could bring Yusuke and Kurama back from Demon World, I would," I said.

". . . And what about Hiei?" he asked.

I shook my head. "He's the whole reason I'm repressing everything. I don't even want to think about him. Out of sight, out of mind—out of Spirit Energy."

"I wish _I_ knew what to tell you," he said.

"I know you can get stronger, Ichigo. You can overcome this. All you care about is protecting people," I said. "I don't think anything will stop you from doing that."

"And what about you?" he asked.

"Unfortunately for me, the only cure for a broken heart is time, so technically, you're better off than I am right now," I said with a shrug. "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't invite me in here to yell at you or regale you with how miserable and lonely I am. So, thanks again for letting me wear your clothes and use your shower, while Mother Nature has a fit outside."

"No problem. I think about 20 percent of our relationship is me rescuing you from inclement weather anyway," he said. I rolled my eyes.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. Hugging was starting to become a natural reflex for me. I couldn't remember being much of a hugger before I started going to school in Karakura Town. I probably had Orihime and Chizuru to thank for my new found need to thank people with an embrace. But at the moment, the hug was probably because Ichigo was so familiar and so safe and I desperately wanted that in my life right now.

Ichigo gave me one last tight squeeze before patting me on the back and starting to release me. He held on gently to my upper arms and I looked up at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I think I will survive," I said with a nod. Ichigo nodded, staring down at me. I could sense something in the air wasn't quite right. Some kind of tension was filling the space. Something was different.

When he leaned down to me, I pulled away slightly.

"Ichigo?" I questioned him—what was he doing, his intentions, what he was thinking. He was hovering so close to my face I could hardly think. When he pressed his lips against mine, I didn't push him away, even though that was my first instinct. Confusion bubbled up inside me as I kissed him back, as he pulled me closer, as I gave in.

What were we doing? Why were we doing this? Ichigo was over me. I was over him. It was the easiest time I had moving on from anything in my whole life. But now I was back here and my head was spinning.

His hands grabbed at my hair, my fingers curled tightly around his shirt. Every kiss, every touch, every breath that Ichigo took was familiar to me. I could replay it back in my head other times his hand gently rested on my thigh or when he'd graze his teeth across my bottom lip. I started to ignore the feeling of confusion and just gave into the familiarity of it all.

He abandoned my lips and moved down to my neck, gently kissing at first and slowly becoming more aggressive, biting at the sensitive skin there, sending a chill rolling through me. Another familiar feeling was growing between my legs. I tried hard to ignore it and push it to the back of mind, to squish it down and pretend it didn't exist, but it was impossible. Ichigo's hand was slowly creeping up my leg and his lips and his teeth were running wild on my neck.

I let out a gasp as felt his hand brush over me through fabric of my borrowed sweatpants. He almost instantly brought his lips back to mine—probably to silence me. His hands were gentle and tentative, the way I remembered them. Slowly, his hand slid into my pants. His finger grazed freely over my slick folds and my body shuttered under his touch. His other hand grabbed the hem of my shirt. He pulled it up over my head before tossing it away.

Ichigo laid me back on the bed, bringing his lips back to mine. His hands wandered away from my wetness and pulled the pants away. He gently stroked my clit as he pulled his lips away from mine. His head disappeared between my legs and a sharp gasp escaped my throat when I felt his tongue slide over me. I knotted my fingers in his hair and breathed deeply, trying to keep quiet as he licked and sucked at my clit.

"Ichigo," I breathed out as I came. I struggled to keep my voice down as that all too familiar warmth spread through my body. He came back to my lips and I could taste myself on him. I grabbed at his shirt and quickly undid the buttons. He tossed the t-shirt aside and then undid his pants before tossing them away with his underwear as well. He snaked his fingers through my hair as he slid into me.

He moved in a steady rhythm at first, before speeding up his movements. He had one hand on my hip and the other pressed flat against the wall for leverage. He came back to my neck again and I could feel myself getting close to the edge again. My fingers ran through his hair again and my back arched into him. A moan slipped out of my lips again and he bit at my neck almost as if to tell me to quiet down. I bit at my bottom lip and my toes curled as the second orgasm hit me. Ichigo swore into my neck as he came. His movements slowed to a stop.

He laid atop me for a moment as we both came down from our highs. He rolled over next to me and we laid there in silence for a moment.

"Ichigo," I started, knowing someone need to say something, but he shushed me.

"Just give me a minute," he said, grabbing hold of the blanket and pulling it up to me. I covered myself with it and said nothing else.

888

I wasn't sure when I'd fallen asleep, but when I woke up Ichigo was gone. I was still wrapped up in his blanket. I sat up and looked out the window. It was night time now, and the rain had died down to a steady drizzle. I looked over to his desk and saw the t-shirt and sweatpants he'd leant me. I grabbed them and pulled them back on. My book bag was sitting in his chair.

I grabbed my things and walked downstairs to the kitchen where I found Isshin, but not Ichigo.

"There you are, sleepyhead," Isshin said. "Ichigo said you were here."

"Yeah, where is he, by the way?" I asked.

"Karin and Yuzu got stuck at school when the storm hit so he's there to walk them home now," Isshin said.

I nodded. "Well, I was just waiting out the storm, so I'm going to head home now, if he asks where I am when he gets back."

I walked over to the door.

"Is he all right?" Isshin asked. I looked over to him.

"Are you talking about what happened in the park?" I asked. Isshin nodded. "No he's not, but if he's been acting the same way here as he has been at school then I'd think it's pretty obvious that he's not okay."

"Thought you might say that," he said. "Until he went to school today he'd been locked up in his room all day. Yuzu had to force him to come down for dinner. I'm surprised he actually left the house when I asked him to get the girls."

A knot formed in my stomach. I was almost positive that had something to do with me. There was an awkward conversation in our future.

"He'll come around eventually," I said.

"And you?" he asked.

"Me?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I felt a little bit like I was going to throw up at the moment. I was wondering where my uniform was, but felt really anxious to just get home.

"I'm. . . Not entirely sure," I said. "I've got to get home."

I walked out of the house and made my way to Capsule Corp. I was pretty water logged by the time I arrived, but in much better shape than I had been on my walk home from school.

"Really, Sis?"

I stopped in Trunks's doorway where he and Goten were.

"Hiei's barely been gone a week and you're already walk-of-shaming it home in clothes that clearly aren't yours," Goten went on.

I frowned. "They're Ichigo's. Part of our friendship agreement is that he has to keep me safe from the rain, or in this case, provide me with shelter and a change of clothes after some butthead splashes me in front of his house."

"Well, from the look of the hickey on your neck, it looks like you've got more of a friends-with-benefits relationship," Goten said.

I sighed. Of course. "I don't want to talk about it. Especially with my little brother and my ex-boyfriend." 

"Look, the only reason I'm even here is because I know you're feeling shitty because of Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei," Goten said.

"I'm fine," I said.

Goten pouted at me. "People who are fine don't sleep with their friends for no good reason, Kairi."

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' did you miss?" I asked.

"We're just trying to look out for you," Trunks said.

"I am perfectly capable of looking out for myself," I said.

"Yeah, if looking out for yourself means not being able to use your Spirit Energy and making dumb, irresponsible decisions, you're doing an ace job," Goten said.

"I am not going to stand here and get lectured by my little brother about how to make good decisions," I said.

"The only reason I know how to make good decisions is because I watch what you do and then do the opposite," Goten said.

"I'm allowed to make dumb decisions. I've been doing it since before my friends went to Demon World. And if they ever get back I'm sure I'll be making dumb decisions then too. I am fine. And I don't want to talk it," I said.

Goten groaned. "Whatever, Kairi. When you pull your head out of the sand, I'll be here with a hug and an I-told-you-so."

"Don't hold your breath," I said.

I walked away from Trunks' room and went to my own. The first thing I did was pull out my cellphone and text Ichigo.

_-We really need to talk. Please call me.-_

The night rolled on. I didn't get so much as a text from Ichigo.

888

I continued to get radio silence from Ichigo over the weekend despite texting and calling him what felt like a million times. I waited to talk to him on Monday, but he didn't show up.

Nor did he show up on Tuesday or Wednesday.

By Thursday, I was completely convinced that he was cutting school to avoid me.

"Remember last week when I said your attitude was bringing everyone down?" Tatsuki said to me during lunch. "Still true." 

"Sorry," I said. "I've got a lot on my mind." 

"I can tell. Still mad about that guy?" Tatsuki asked.

"No. . . I mean, yes. . . Just trying not to think about him really," I said. That had made my week a lot more pleasant. Between Hiei abandoning me and Ichigo disappearing into the great unknown, I was feeling pretty awesome about myself, my life choices, and my taste in people.

"Keeping all that inside isn't good for you," Tatsuki said.

"So I've been told," I said. ". . . You wouldn't have happened to have talked to Ichigo recently, have you?"

Tatsuki shook her head. "Why?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing. I just. . . Need to talk to him."

She'd been standing next to my desk and now pulled up a chair and sat down. "You're not all pissed of 'cause of that idiot are you?"

"I'm not mad exactly, just. . . It's complicated," I said.

"How so?" she asked.

I shook my head. "It's dumb. I don't even really understand. . . I don't know why. . ." 

Tatsuki stared at me for a minute. "Are you guys like back together or something?"

"No. It's not like that," I said. "It's just. . . I got caught in the rain on the way home from school last Friday. I ended up at his house so I didn't have to walk home in the storm. He leant me a change of clothes. We were just talking, but then atmosphere got all weird and he kissed me and. . . Then he kissed me some more and I didn't make him stop because I just got dumped and I was emotionally compromised and completely incapable of making smart decisions." 

". . . Spare me the gory details," Tatsuki started, "but did you guys. . ."

I nodded. "I don't know why. I don't think he does either. We fell asleep after and when I woke up he was gone. I went home and I tried calling him all weekend and he never answered and he hasn't been in school all week. I walk by his house every day and his curtains are always closed and he still won't answer my calls or texts."

"Well, shit," Tatsuki said.

"I totally get it if he, like, freaked out or something, but it's been like a whole week," I said. "It was dumb and it was a mistake, and I know I'm at fault for what happened too, but I'm tired of getting, literally, screwed over and then given the brush off like my feelings don't matter. Am I the only one brave enough to admit when I've fucked up or do I have a neon light above my head that says 'please take advantage of me and then disappear because then I can't do anything about it.'"

"You said you're not pissed, but you sound a little pissed," Tatsuki said.

"I know. . . I just. . . I didn't expect something like this from Ichigo of all people," I said.

"Well, I've always known Ichigo was an idiot, but as someone who seems unaware of that, I guess. . . Everyone is an idiot once in a while?" Tatsuki said.

"I'll give you that, but you can't just sleep with your friend and then not talk to them for a week. That moves you out of idiot territory into asshole territory," I said with a sigh. "Anyway, I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"Probably because you know that repression is bad," Tatsuki said. "If you don't let it out, you end up like Ichigo, hiding in your room avoiding everyone."


	6. Baby Now We've Got Bad Blood

_[__**A/N**__: So, I'm nearly done writing this series and when I do finish, I'll switch to weekly updates. But you know, fight scenes are hard for me. We'll get through this together.]_

_**Chapter Six: Baby Now We've Got Bad Blood**_

When Ichigo walked into class on Friday, for a moment I was relieved. Now that he was here in person, I knew I'd have the opportunity to talk him. But he did his best to avoid eye contact with me (and pretty much everyone else for that matter).

I really wanted to feel bad for him. I wanted to be sympathetic about the fact that he was going through something, but I also couldn't get over the fact that this wasn't fair. It wasn't like he was the only person on the planet that something unfavorable was happening to, and sitting in his house all day being sad about wasn't going to help either.

And sleeping with me was definitely a mistake, which he obviously knew, because he was avoiding me, but blowing me off wasn't going to fix that either.

Why was everyone deciding to blow me off all of a sudden? Why were people being difficult?

Before he'd left Yusuke had told me that I'd be all right, because I'm always all right. I'm always able to tough it out and make it through no matter what it was. Everyone just expected me to be fine, but I wasn't fine.

I was angry.

Maybe if I'd dealt with my problems by not repressing them, like everyone had told me, I wouldn't be angry. Maybe I'd have been better off sitting in my room sobbing or crying to Yukina and Keiko about it every night, but I hadn't. And here I was now, a ticking time bomb of repression.

Anger was a totally valid emotion. Usually I only let myself get angry at people had really wronged me. Sure, I'd yelled at my team several times, but that was always out of love. It was the kind of angry that you got at your friends when they were stupid. But I was allowed to be genuinely angry with them for leaving and just assuming I'd be fine because I'm always fine. I was allowed to be angry at Ichigo for not just talking me like a normal person would do.

I waited for Yukina to finish kendo practice after school, a favor for the overly paranoid Kuwabara. Usually, I'd get out of school as quickly as I could. After she'd packed her things up and changed out of her uniform, I had a question for her.

"Do you ever get angry, Yukina?" I asked. "Like, so angry that you want to actually, physically punch someone in the face and scream and swear at them for just existing?"

Yukina smiled at me. "Oh, Kairi. You're starting to go back to your old self. It's nice."

"Thank you, but you didn't answer my question," I said.

"Everyone gets angry once in a while, right? It's normal," she said. "And you have every right to feel angry right now. I'm glad you're feeling something, anyway."

I shrugged. "So what do you have to be angry about?"

She smiled at me again. "A lot."

She didn't say another word as we left the locked room and headed out into the hallway, where we heard a commotion.

We rounded the corner to see what the fuss was all about and I was suddenly wishing that I'd left school on time like I usually had.

Standing outside my homeroom, being ogled by passerby, were Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku, dressed in uniform, as conspicuous as ever.

I sighed.

"I'm not Spirit Detective, right, so that means I can turn and walk the other way and pretend I didn't see anything, right?" I asked.

"Sure, I mean, if you don't want answers about what happened in the park, which is why I'm sure they're here," Yukina said.

I looked down at her ever smiling face.

"One of these days I'm going to be able to say no to you," I said.

We walked down the hallway toward the group of out of place Soul Reapers and the first to spot me was Rangiku.

"There she is! I knew she'd be here!" she cheered. "And Yukina too!"

"Hello, what brings you to our neck of the woods this time and in such a tiny uniform?" I asked.

"We have information to give Ichigo and you," Toshiro said.

I sighed. "You guys seems to still be under the impression that I'm the Spirit Detective when I did in fact quit said job months ago."

"Detective or not, your assistance is still required," Toshiro went on.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it this time?"

"Well, we were going to wait until Rukia and Ichigo got back," Rangiku said.

"She dragged him out the window as soon as we got here, came back, put him back in his body and then dragged him off to find Orihime or something," Renji said.

Even if I was so angry at Ichigo that I wanted, at the moment, to probably cause him physical harm, I was glad that Rukia was back. If anyone would be able to talk sense into him, it would be her.

"Well, don't worry about them. Ichigo is very low on the list of people I feel like talking to right now. Like, at the very bottom," I said.

"Oh, yeah, I heard you got wise and broke up with him," Ikkaku said.

"Did it end badly?" Yumichika asked.

"Oh, No. It was. . . It's a very long story. Us breaking up has nothing to do with the not speaking thing," I said.

"Come on, you can tell us," Rangiku said, tossing an arm around her.

"I can't. Just know, and I mean this from the very bottom of my heart right now, that Ichigo is an asshole. A legitimate asshole with zero communication skills. And I don't want to talk to him. Because I've been trying to talk to him for like a week and I've gotten nothing but silence, so fuck that guy," I said.

"Okay, now you really need to tell us what happened. I won't be able to sleep if you don't," Yumichika said.

"Kairi!"

Just as I had been complaining about him, I heard his voice and the sound of his footsteps running up to me.

"You want to leave?" Yukina asked me.

I nodded. "I'll see you guys later."

"Kairi, wait a second," Ichigo shouted. I turned around and saw him, Rukia and Orihime in tow.

"Wow, I didn't think you knew how to speak anymore. Congratulations," I said to him.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

I almost laughed. "No. Bye."

"Kairi, just wait a second, I talked to Tatsuki and. . . I wanted to apologize," Ichigo said.

I nodded. I was happy to just brush him and not speak to him, just like he'd done to me. That was my plan. But then I remembered that confrontation was much more my style. And if I was ever going to start feeling like my old self again, I had to stop repressing everything. This was a golden opportunity.

"Apologize?" I asked. "Where was my apology a week ago? And why did it take Tatsuki telling you that you were being an asshole for you to realize that you were being an asshole? Or does taking advantage of your friends not qualify as asshole behavior in your book? Because it does in mine."

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but I shushed him.

"You see, I'm just confused, because I tried to talk to you before because I felt bad, I thought maybe I'd done something wrong, but you totally ignored me at all possible cost," I said.

"I wasn't trying to ignore you," he said.

"Come on! You haven't been to school in a week, Ichigo," I said. "That's how I know you're the asshole in this equation. Which was a hard concept for me to grasp because you're the only guy who's never been an asshole to me before. But, duh, the only guys I like are assholes. So even if you weren't an asshole while we were dating, now that we're 'friends' you've got free license to be an asshole because my feelings are no longer important."

"Your feelings are important," Ichigo said.

"You could have fooled me. Everyone could have fooled me. I know you've been a bad way for a while, and I told you I get it because I've been there—I am there. And I'm sure you're feeling much better now that all your friends are here. Do you know where my friends are?" I asked.

"Kairi-."

"My friends are gone. I mean. . . I thought you were my friend until you blew me off. I feel a million times worse than I did before so, I hope you're proud of yourself," I said. This was bad. I was slowly moving out of angry territory into actual sadness. I'd opened up a faucet and now I couldn't shut it off. "People make mistakes all the time, Ichigo. I am awesome at making mistakes. But I own up to them. I don't let them fuck my friends over, especially if my friends are very obviously emotionally compromised and completely repressed and not dealing with their problems in a healthy way."

". . . No, seriously, what happened?" Rangiku asked.

I sighed. "I'm going home. Should you be in desperate, dire need of assistance, you know where to find me. Until then, please go away."

I turned and started down the hallway.

"Kairi, wait," Ichigo said. I could hear him following behind me.

"No," I said flatly.

I expected him to try to stop me, but what happened next I did not expect.

I felt a hand graze across my shoulder down my back—and then very firmly take hold of my bra.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My jaw dropped.

About three seconds had passed before they released me and the elastic band snapped sharply against in my skin.

I turned slowly, mouth still agape. Ichigo's hand was still extended out toward me, a horrified expression on his face.

He slowly lowered his hand and I clenched my fist at my side.

"What exactly is your malfunction?" I asked.

"It was an accident. I'm just trying to talk to you," Ichigo said.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said.

"You've literally been trying to get me to talk to you for a week and suddenly you don't want to listen to anything I have to say?" he asked.

"Well you ignored me for an entire week, I think I'm well within my rights to do the same," I said.

"And two wrongs make a right?" Ichigo asked.

"Honestly, at this point, I do not care," I said.

"So you're totally fine with being unreasonable?" he asked.

"I am one hundred percent fine and okay with it," I said. "I'm not going to be accommodating to the fact that you couldn't pull your head out of your ass."

Ichigo looked angry, but at a loss for words for a pause. I almost turned to leave again, but he spoke again.

"You know I still have your uniform, right?" he asked, pointedly.

"Yeah, well, I still have your virginity," I said. "Why don't you use the new experience to go fuck yourself?"

The gasps from behind Ichigo brought me out of fight mode and I realized that we were shouting at each other in, what was now, a crowded hallway. Everyone who had stayed after school to clean or for a club was leaning out into the hallway, or actively standing there watching our argument. And then I saw the faces of our visitors—Rangiku and Yumichika looked utterly engrossed and looked on eagerly for us to continue. Captain Hitsugaya looked like he wanted to be anywhere than in the hallway, Ikkaku, Renji, and Rukia all seemed caught off guard by what I'd just said.

There were a few other familiar faces in the crowd too—Tatsuki, Mahana, Orihime.

Of all the people for me to have had this argument with Ichigo in front of, why did it have to be Orihime? As if I didn't feel shitty enough already.

Ichigo shook his head. "How does anyone put up with you?" He was much quieter now, probably also aware of the audience that had come to watch us. His words stung.

"People don't put up with me, Ichigo. They hide in their room for a week to avoid me," I started, this time doing a much worse job of choking back tears than I had before, "or they leave."

I felt one tear escape my eye and I wiped it away quickly. Crying at school, in front of my classmates and Soul Reapers. All these years, people thought I was tough shit, and now it probably looked like I'd been reduced to tears because some boy didn't call me back. But I could see the guilt in Ichigo's eyes now. He finally understood why I was angry, why I didn't want to talk to him.

"Are we done here?" I asked, another tear escaping. Ichigo nodded. Yukina took my hand and pulled me away.

888

And that was that.

Despite being as stubborn as ever, despite being trapped in a big ball of repression for what seemed like forever, I was finally imploding. Yukina did what was best for me and we went to Kuwabara's house where I spent hours sobbing to him, Shizuru, and Keiko until my voice was hoarse and my eyes were puffy.

"I hate seeing you so upset about all this," Kuwabara said. We were seated on the floor of his living room with Yukina and Keiko. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you get upset about anything unless the world was ending or someone was dead."

"That's my fault," I said. "I hate being coddled. I always want to be able to handle everything all on my own and everything to be okay. . . But I am just a fifteen year old human girl at the end of the day. My feelings get hurt just like everyone else's."

Kuwabara gave me a firm pat on the back. As Shizuru returned to the room.

"Hey, Kairi, looks like you've got another well-wisher," she said.

"What?" I asked. She ushered someone into the room. I frowned when I saw Shinji.

"Oh, Shinji!" Yukina said.

"Hello, Yukina," he said politely.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" I asked. My friends looked around unsurely. "Please?"

They finally gave in, getting up and leaving from the room.

"Are you looking to get your ass kicked tonight?" I asked.

"Still no Spiritual Awareness?" he asked. "I thought you would have bounced back by now, all that crying you were doing."

"Are you spying on me or something? Why are you here?" I asked.

"You missed some pretty serious stuff go down in Karakura Town," Shinji said. "Although, to be fair, Arrancar would be beyond your abilities even if you did have your powers, so don't feel too bad."

". . . Is anyone hurt?" I asked.

"Of course," Shinji said. "Nothing life threatening, but, it could've been much, much worse."

". . . You want me to talk to Ichigo don't you?" I asked.

"He didn't even stand a chance tonight," Shinji said. "I could fix that."

"Do you know why I don't trust you, Shinji?" I asked.

"Enlighten me," he said.

"I'm getting a very Cheshire Cat vibe from you, and it creeps me out," I said.

"I don't think anything bad ever happened to Alice after she met the Cheshire Cat, in fact I think he might have pushed her in the right direction," Shinji said. He held up a folded sheet of paper and put it in my hand. "If you change your mind."

I sighed. "Ichigo and I aren't talking."

"I'm sure that's not true," he said. Shinji walked over to the living room window and pushed it open. "You've got company, by the way."

He disappeared out of the window.

Yukina appeared in the doorway. "Kairi. . . Ichigo's here. I didn't know if you wanted to. . ."

"It's fine. I'll talk to him," I said.

Yukina smiled and disappeared, being replaced with Ichigo a few seconds later.

"Kuwabara said no shouting, or he'll kick my ass," Ichigo said.

I nodded. "No shouting, I promise. I just want to know if anyone's hurt."

"Rukia. Toshiro," he said. "They'll be fine though. Don't worry."

I nodded. "I'm ready to listen if you still want to talk," I said.

"Tatsuki didn't have to tell me what you talked about for me to know that I was a jerk," he said. "I know you're not upset with me because of what happened, even though that was pretty dumb on both our parts."

I nodded.

"You're not fine. Your friends—your team, blew you off. And then I blew you off. And we all just keep assuming that you're gonna be fine, because you always are. . . But you're not. And you told me you weren't fine and I still. . . I'm an idiot, basically," he said.

I nodded again. "I know you are."

"What happened at school, what I said was out of line," he said.

"Me too," I said. "We shouldn't get into fights. We're both too confrontational."

"I noticed," he said. "And us sleeping together was a mistake, which you knew, and I knew, but like you said, you're like the only one capable of owning up to your mistakes."

"You have to be when you make as many as I do," I said.

He nodded. "We've both got really shit ways of dealing with our problems."

"Or not dealing with them," I said with a shrug. "Kurama will be back because his mom is getting married next Saturday. Yusuke will be back eventually because heaven forbid he spend the rest of his life with Keiko. As for Hiei. . . I'll move on, eventually. I just have to be okay with everything being shitty for a while."

"Good," Ichigo said.

"As for you," I started, "you have to start trying to pull yourself together. You've got to stop thinking you're weak. You're one of the strongest people I know. I know you can find a way to take control." 

". . . Every time I try to use my powers it all just ends up wrong. And it's harder getting control back every time," he said.

"If anyone can find a way to fight this, it's you. And you're not going to figure out how sulking in your room all day," I said. "Sleeping with me isn't going to make the problem go away either."

"I know you're right," he said. "I just don't know where to start."

I glanced down at the folded up paper in my hand.

"Friendly reminder that it's okay to ask for help sometimes. I know from experience that not asking for help can be bad," I said. "I know he's incredibly sketchy and incredibly ignorant of personal space. . . But Shinji Hirako will probably be able to help you."

". . . How do you know about Shinji?" he asked.

"The same way I know about the arrancar and a lot of other things that I stupidly agreed to keep a secret from you," I said. "I don't like lying to you, but I get the feeling that the truth's going to come out sooner or later."

"I have literally no idea what you're talking about," he said.

"I know. And I want to tell you but I can't. But I was told to point you in Shinji's direction, and I didn't want to because he's super sketchy, but. . . Some of the sketchiest people I know have been super helpful in the past, and I trust the person who pointed him out to me," I said. "Do you trust me, Ichigo?"

He nodded.

I held out the note to him. "Go to Shinji. He's a tool, but I think you can trust him and I think he's the only one who's going to know how to help you."

Ichigo sighed as he took the note. "I think you're right."

". . . Good luck," I said.

"Thanks," he said. He turned to leave, but paused, before turning back. ". . . You trust me don't you?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I think you should take back your job as Spirit Detective," he said.

". . . Why do you think that?" I asked.

"You've known Koenma a long time right? You know him pretty well," Ichigo said. "I don't think anyone who knows you would ask you to come back to that job after what happened if they didn't really need you. . . And from where I'm standing I think they—we, really need you. And you can try to be selfish all you want and pretend that nothing's wrong. . . But Spirit Detective or not, you're not going to let anything bad happen to anyone. . . Because all you ever really wanted to do was protect people."

I sighed. So what if he was right? 

"I think you'll only be hurting yourself if you pass up the opportunity to help," Ichigo said. "That's just my opinion."

I nodded. "I also think you might be right."

"Just, _if _you go back, tell them you're only playing by your rules," Ichigo said. "There's no transparency in the Soul Society. I never know what's going on, but make Spirit World play by the rules."

"I'll do my best," I said.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Overall, probably. At the moment. . ." I trailed off. "I have to be okay with not being okay."


	7. I Watched it Begin Again

_[__**A/N: **__Sorry this is going up late. It's the last week of classes. Gah.]_

_**Chapter Seven: I Watched it Begin Again**_

Saturday, I rounded up what remained of my friends and headed up to see Genkai. Now that I knew the world as ending, again (because it always was), and after my chat with Ichigo, I knew that I was done with life where I wasn't Spirit Detective.

Walking into Genkai's living room and seeing that Koenma was already there made me want to change my mind and walk all the way back to West City.

But I swallowed my pride.

"So. . . I guess I'll come back," I said.

"We knew you would," Genkai said.

"But I have some conditions, Koenma," I said.

"All right, let's see," Koenma said.

"I don't want to see, look at, or hear from the SDF ever again, like they don't interfere with anything I'm doing. If it looks like I need back up you send my dad or my brothers or the Soul Society, but fuck those guys," I said.

"All right, if that's what you want," Koenma said.

"The only person I am answering to regarding any Spirit Detective related stuff is you, because, fuck your dad," I said. "And if anything like what happened with the tunnel or with Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Demon World happens ever again I am going to absolutely lose my shit."

"That all sounds reasonable," Koenma said.

"Good," I said. "Oh! And one more thing. I want Botan back. I absolutely 100 percent refuse to do this without Botan."

"Oh, Kairi! I'm so glad to hear you say that!"

Without warning I was hugged from behind by my favorite, blue haired Shinigami.

"You're looking much better than you were the last time I saw you," she said patting me on the cheek.

"She's getting back to her old self too. She even yelled at someone at school yesterday," Yukina said.

"You're supposed discourage that kind of behavior, Yukina," Keiko reminded her. I was convinced that at some point Keiko had a conversation with Yukina where she enlisted her to make sure that I was behaving at school.

"I know, but it was just Ichigo," Yukina said.

"And he was being a total tool bag," I said.

"True. He wasn't exactly very nice to you," Keiko said with a nod.

"But I thought Ichigo was so nice," Botan said.

"He is, but he's also an idiot," I said.

"Speaking of Ichigo, it seems he's gone off the radar since his skirmish last night. Any idea where he's gone off to?" Koenma asked.

I shook my head. "I just know he's off training somewhere. I didn't find out where that way when people ask me, I can honestly tell them that I don't know. People have been asking me to lie a lot recently and I'm not really about that life."

"What exactly is happening with all of this?" Yukina asked.

"This asshole Aizen has an army of hollows that also happen to be Soul Reapers, or arrancar, and he also happens to have ten of them specifically called 'Espada' who happen to be terrifyingly strong," I said. "No word yet on why he's decided to roundup these terrifying monsters, but experience tells me you don't really need a reason for that kind of thing when you're a psychopath."

"So why did they come to the park that day Yukina got attacked?" Kuwabara asked.

"The arrancar say that they came to check out how strong Ichigo was. Then they said the only reason they didn't kill Ichigo was because they didn't think he was worth it," I said. "Ichigo's self-confidence is not the best right now."

"And what about yours?" Genkai asked.

"My self-confidence is great. I never doubt how awesome I am," I said. "It's my friends, present company excluded, that I have a poor opinion of right now."

888

"Aside from the whole, getting attacked by arrancar thing, how are you liking Karakura Town?" I asked Yukina. We had volunteered to get fire wood for Genkai (or Yukina had volunteered me).

"It's nice. I'm glad I get to go to school with you," Yukina said. "The way everyone talks about your old school makes it seem a little bit rough."

"Yeah. Sariyaski is in a more troublesome area, but the curriculum is top notch. I mean, so I've been told. I was mostly asleep while I was there and Trunks did all of my homework," I said. "I was useless and unmotivated. I'm only slightly less unmotivated and that's only because Uryu will make fun of me for the rest of eternity if I flunk 10th grade, and also because I really like seeing how upset Keigo gets when I get a passing grade on something. But you, you are naturally good at school. You even joined a club. I'm actually human and you're doing a better job blending in with them than I am."

"I feel like no matter how hard you try you'll never be able to blend in, Kairi. You like to stand out too much," Yukina said.

". . . Hiei told me one time that it was good that I never had to really go undercover as Spirit Detective because I'm so crap at being covert," I said. "I told him he was jaded because really, no one's more covert than he is."

I took a deep breath. I was pretty sure this was the first time I'd brought Hiei up since he'd left where I wasn't referencing him only say that I didn't want to talk about him, or to say that he was an asshole.

"It's good, to talk about the good stuff, I mean," Yukina said. "You wouldn't be so sad now if you weren't so happy before. . . And just because you're sad now, doesn't mean that you have to pretend you were never happy."

I nodded. "You're right. . . It's just hard to remember that he wasn't always a jerk when he went out like such a jerk."

"I know he wasn't all bad," Yukina said. "And I know he probably feels horrible for how he left."

"I guess we'll never know," I said.

Yukina shrugged. "We might."

I paused and looked over at her. "We might?"

She shrugged again.

". . . After I slapped and then also kneed him in the stomach, you were talking to him," I said.

She nodded. "I was."

"What about?" I asked.

Yukina took a deep breath. "Well first I asked him if he was okay and he said he deserved it, which I then told him didn't answer my question."

"He probably did not appreciate your sass," I said.

"He did not. He asked me what I wanted, and I really did have a favor to ask him," she said.

"A favor for Hiei?" I asked.

She nodded. "You see, Ice Apparitions only have one child, and at the moment of their birth, they shed a single tear and create a Hiruseki stone which they then give to their child. Only my mom had twins, so there were two stones. So I gave him mine, and asked him to find the other one, which my brother will have."

It was always difficult not to react when Yukina talked about her brother, being that it was Hiei and almost everyone knew except her. Hiei made a point to make sure that they rarely ever interacted, so I could only imagine how big of a favor this must have been for her to ask him.

But, I'd never seen a Hiruseki stone on Hiei's person so I doubted that her request resulted in a confession.

"Do you remember yesterday when you asked me if I got angry?" Yukina asked.

I gasped. "Did he tell you no? Because that might warrant me finding a way to Demon World and strangling him."

She chuckled. "No, it's not that. It. . . He asked me why I was looking so hard for my brother. . . And he gave me a reality check."

"What on earth would you need a reality check for?" I asked.

She sighed. "I told him I was looking for my brother because. . ." She chuckled. "It seems silly now."

"Well, if it's silly you can tell me," I said.

"I was looking for him because. . . I spent most of my life not knowing that he existed. . . After he was bon my mother was labeled a harlot and they took him away from her, and her own best friend cast him out of our village to fend for himself or to die, they didn't care. And my mother killed herself after that. . . And it's not fair," Yukina said. "The Ice Village made up of people who shut everyone else and their hearts have become frozen and cold and full of hatred for anyone and anything different. It's because of them I never knew my brother and because of them my mother took her own life. . . I hate them." 

Hate. That was a word that I never thought I'd hear come out of Yukina's mouth.

"And that's why I wanted to find my brother, because I knew he'd hate them too. . . And maybe he'd get rid of them. All of them," she said.

We always joked about Yukina and Hiei having basically no family resemblance, but a mutual homicidal hatred of the Ice Apparitions wasn't even on my radar for things that they might have in common. I wasn't even sure if Hiei even hated them that deeply. Sure, he resented them, openly, but enough to genocide their entire people? I don't think Hiei cared enough.

Who knew that sweet Yukina harbored so much hatred inside of her?

"Wow. . . Okay," I said.

"I know; it's silly," she said.

". . . Not the word I would use, but I'm comforted by the fact that you seemed to have changed your mind," I said.

"Hiei said that I should give up looking for my brother, who I don't even really know if he's alive or not, and that if I really want revenge that I shouldn't find other people to do it for me. That if I really wanted them gone, that I should do it myself, and if I can't do that, it's probably not worth it," she said.

I nodded. "That sounds like Hiei."

"Yeah. I told him that's the kind of advice a brother would give," Yukina said.

I couldn't believe that I had been yelling at Kurama and Yusuke and instead of listening to this incredibly important conversation. I would've paid actual, real life money to see his reaction.

"But I still gave him the stone, and he still said he would look, but not to get my hopes up," Yukina said.

"Well, I'm glad that all worked out for you," I said.

"Yeah. . . I guess he's not really going to look though," Yukina said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked, picking up an armful of dead branches.

"Because, you know, he _is_ my brother," Yukina said.

I froze. This was a trap. A trick. Yukina didn't actually know that Hiei was he brother.

"Yeah, he's _like_ a brother to everyone on our team. . . Except me, because that would obviously be incestuous and weird and totally wrong," I said way too casually for my own good.

"No. I mean, I know he's actually my brother," Yukina said. "Biologically."

I didn't turn around to her and I didn't speak.

"Kairi. . ." she said slowly.

"Yukina. . ." I replied.

"You're really not going to tell me the truth, even though you know that I know now?" she asked.

"But how?" I asked. "How could you possibly know? Did he tell you?"

She laughed. "No. But it just seemed. . . I just sort of figured it out on my own. I just had a feeling," Yukina said. "The brotherly advice kind of helped. Also, you teased Hiei about me a lot. So it all kind of makes sense now."

I nodded. "He asked us not to tell."

"Why doesn't he want me to know who he is?" Yukina asked.

"Cause he's an idiot. And he thinks you deserve a better brother than him," I said. "If you ever see him again, don't tell him I told you that."

". . . He thinks you deserve better than him," she replied. "But don't tell him I told you that." 

"He promised to never speak to me again so there's a low chance of that happening," I said

". . . Do you really mean that?" Yukina asked. "When you told him that if he comes back you never want see him again?"

"My hope," I started, "is that one day in the, hopefully, not so distant future, I will not be in love with Hiei anymore and thinking about him doesn't make me feel sad or sick to my stomach and that one day I'll actually be able to see him again and feel like all of this crap that happened between us is water under the bridge. Right now it's just really hard."

"It was only a week ago," Yukina said.

"I know. It just feels like it keeps getting harder instead of easier. I went from being angry to in denial to missing him every time my brain has a free moment to do so, which is, like, all the time," I said. "It's like, remembering all the good stuff makes it worse than remembering that he was an asshole sometimes."

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but you'll be fine," Yukina said. "I promise."

"I'll take your word for it," I said.

Yukina sighed. "I probably shouldn't tell anyone Hiei's my brother, should I?"

I shrugged. "The only people who don't know are Keiko and Kuwabara. It's technically not much of a secret. The only reason we never told them is because Hiei threatened us all with physical violence if we did."

"He's a weird guy," Yukina said.

"Yeah," I said. "And he's always got good intentions, even if he goes about it badly." I groaned. "I'm so angry about how much I miss him. What an asshole."

Yukina laughed and patted me on the back.

888

I was glad that Ichigo trusted me enough to have the conversation we'd had before his departure.

The fact that he totally literally no one else that he was disappearing off the face of the planet for an undetermined amount of time was something that I didn't appreciate.

"He said he was going to apologize to you," Rukia said. To my surprise she'd actually come to school on Monday, which I hadn't expected. T

"I know. And he did. And it's all copacetic now," I said.

"But where is he now?" she asked.

"I already told you that he didn't tell me that," I said. "He got his ass kicked again. He can't control that hollow that's sharing space with him. He's obviously doing something to try to get his life together."

"But why wouldn't he tell anyone where he was going?" Rukia asked.

I shrugged. "I have literally given up trying to figure why anyone I used to date does anything. I just assume it's because they're assholes, or that they have a good reason for doing what they're doing, but they aren't good at thinking things through."

Rukia pouted at me.

"I have literally no more information to give you," I said.

"You promise?" Rukia asked.

"Why would I lie? What reason do I have? If anything, I should be telling everyone where he is so you can all go and harass him. But I don't know," I said.

Rukia continued to stare at me.

"Dude, pretty soon Keigo is going to show up and start harassing me about what that argument I had with Ichigo on Friday and I need to mentally prepare. Stop looking at me all suspicious like and stuff," I said. "Just tell me what you're thinking."

". . . Look, I don't know what happened between you and Ichigo, and I'm sorry about what's happened to your team. And I know that your feelings toward Spirit World aren't the most positive. . . But I think it's very noble of you to come back as Spirit Detective despite what you've been through recently," Rukia said.

"Thank you," I said. "Ichigo pointed out to me that all I want to do is protect people. This is how I do that."

"I'm not surprised he would say that to you, considering that's all he wants to do as well," Rukia said. I nodded in agreement. "You really don't know where he is?"

I frowned at her. "No. And buttering me up to get me to open up to you isn't going to make me suddenly know either. I know your game, Kuchiki."

Rukia smiled at me. "If you hear from him-."

"I will tell you immediately," I said. "Promise." 

"Really, Kairi. I'm staying with his family while I'm here," she said. ". . . They worry about him. A lot. Running off and disappearing like this. . . I just wish I had something to tell them."

I sighed. I didn't know where Ichigo was, aside from the fact that he was with Shinji. But I did know of a way to set his family's mind at ease.

"Ichigo is not a smart man," I said. "But I'm sure he knows what he's doing." 

My phone started to ring on my desk and I answered it.

"Hello," I said.

"Detective."

I paused. "Captain Hitsugaya? Is Spirit World just giving out my number to people now? I don't know if I'm okay with that."

"You're needed at Orihime Inoue's residence immediately," he said completely ignoring my comment.

"Like, right now? I have school," I said.

"Your school work can wait, Detective," he said. "This cannot."

Then the line went dead.

"You know, I'm glad I get to go back to helping people and keeping people safe and all that jazz," I started. "But I don't miss the higher ups yelling at me. I have to go."

I started to shove my things back into my bag, but someone came over and slammed their hands down on my desk, startling me. I looked up at Keigo.

"I really need to stop speaking things into existence," I muttered to myself.

"What. Happened. With. Ichigo?" he asked.

"That is literally none of your business," I said.

"She's going to hit you," Mizuiro said from behind Keigo, texting. "I warned him."

"I would hit you, but I actually have to leave," I said.

"Everyone's talking about that fight you guys had at school and Ichigo's been dodging us all weekend. We have to know what happened!" Keigo said.

"That fight I had with Ichigo on Friday was totally wrong place, wrong time, and completely humiliating for both of us. Are you really going to press this?" I asked.

Keigo stared at me, as if he wanted to say yes.

"I'll crack you, Kairi Son," he said.

"I have to leave now, but tomorrow, I'm definitely going to punch you," I said.


	8. I'm Sadder, But I'm Wiser Too

_[__**A/N**__: I can no longer remember if I was updating this on Tuesdays or Wednesdays, but I just remembered now, so here it is. School's out and for once I'm not taking summer classes, so, hopefully (between Cons because I've got several lined up this summer), I'll be able to get this story finished! Don't forget to review!]_

_**Chapter Eight: I'm Sadder, but I'm Wiser Too**_

"Okay. . ." I said, after the situation had been fully explained to me. "Let me just make sure I've got all of this right. . . So there's this key thing called the Ouken, which is used to open up another dimension where the Soul King is and the only person who knows where it is would the Captain Commander because you don't write it down, you just tell the head Captain because paper trails are bad."

"Correct," Toshiro said. I could already feel him getting annoyed with me.

"_But_ Aizen has discovered that if you use 100,000 souls and the Jureichi, which is the one place in all of the Living World where there is the highest concentration of Spiritual Beings, _and _have a place with an area of half a spirit mile—whatever made up system of measurement that is—you can create your very own Ouken and gain passage to the Soul King's Palace?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

"And the one place on the entire planet with 100,000 people that also happens to be the Living World's current Jureichi, _and _has an area of half a Spirit Mile is Karakura Town?" I asked.

Toshiro nodded.

"Wow," I said.

"What?" Rangiku asked.

"Nothing. I just realized I still really hate this fucking town," I said. "So Aizen's going to just wipe Karakura Town off the face of the planet to get to the Soul King's Palace. That's awesome. I'm glad I took my old job back to immediately have to deal with this nonsense. And let's not forget that he's got those Arrancar now."

"Were you expecting this to be a simple task, Detective?" Toshiro asked.

"No, but for once I'd like it to be," I said.

Toshiro shook his head. "I think that's a mindset you'll have to leave behind you, Detective."

"You know, I know you're just trying to be polite and address me formally, but every time you call me Detective, it sounds very condescending, _Captain_," I said. He frowned at me. "Yeah, that inflection just makes me sound like an asshole, but it's the same one you're using. Imagine how I feel. You've called me detective like five times since I've been here."

"Kairi," he started through clenched teeth.

"Wow, it sounds even worse when you use her name," Rangiku said. I nodded in agreement.

"Will you two focus?" Toshiro scolded us.

"Sorry, Captain," we said in unison.

"All you need from me is to keep people as safe as I can because with my Spiritual abilities I'm pretty awful with hollows, right?" I asked.

"Actually, Kisuke needs you," Toshiro said. "I don't know what for, but the Captain Commander said you'd be useful to him."

I huffed. "I never got special assignments like this before I quit."

"You've never worked with the Soul Society before. We like to keep things organized," Toshiro said. "From what we've been able to ascertain from your previous assignments, it's a concept you're unfamiliar with."

"And on that note, I'm leaving," I said. "You, sir, are incredibly rude and I do not appreciate it."

"We'll be in touch, Detective," Toshiro said.

"You know how to reach me, _Toshiro._"

888

Just as I reached Kisuke's shop, Orihime was leaving, and she was looking rather upset.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

I sighed. "Orihime, I have spent the better part of two weeks pretending not to be depressed and miserable. I can kind of tell that you are lying to me right now."

Orihime sighed. "Mister Urahara. . . He told me. . . He told me to stay out of the way."

I paused for a long moment. "To stay out of the way?"

She nodded. She reached up and pulled one of her clips from her hair. I knew that's how she manifested her powers, and during the attack at the park one of them had been broken. She showed it to me.

"I haven't been able to fix Tsubaki since that day in the park, and he says that even if I could that. . . I'd just be in the way. . . That I should just leave this fight to everyone else," Orihime said.

I was officially done with Kisuke Urahara.

"I'm going to give that guy a piece of my mind," I said.

"You don't have to do that," she replied.

I nodded. "Yes I do. He can't just tell you that you can't help us. You're the white mage. Nobody fucks with the white mage. Why is everyone being so dumb right now?"

"I think you're just angry and you're looking for someone to take it out on," Orihime said.

I shrugged. "That doesn't change the fact that he's being a dick. He is the perfect target for my anger."

Orihime sighed. "There's no stopping you is there?"

"Nope," I said. "I'm gonna go yell at him now."

"Before you go," Orihime started, "You. . . Do you know where Ichigo has disappeared to?"

Orihime was madly in love with Ichigo. This had been obvious since Rangiku had pointed it out to me on the Look Out. Since we'd broken up, I'd become kind of keen on the idea of them being together. I didn't tell Orihime that I knew about her feelings for Ichigo. I especially wouldn't tell her now considering what had happened between us.

And then of course there was Ichigo whose relationship with Orihime reminded me a lot of Yusuke's relationship with Keiko—except Ichigo was less of an idiot and also clearly in denial in about his feelings for her, if not completely oblivious to them.

There was not a thing about this whole situation that didn't suck.

"I know that he's somewhere important, getting that whole hollow thing under control, but I don't know where he is," I said. "But, if it means anything, if he were here, he'd probably be first in line to tell Kisuke that he's being a dick."

A slight smile came across his face.

"I mean, I know he's an idiot and he's always wanting you to stay safe and out of trouble and the idea of you taking a sideline this time might be appealing to him," I started, "but he respects you way too much to tell you how to live your life. And I know he likes having you around. So, if you want some advice, prove Kisuke wrong, get stronger, and impress the pants off Ichigo and make Kisuke eat his words."

She nodded.

"I'm still going to go yell at him for being a dick though," I said.

"I knew you would," she said.

"And if you happen upon Ichigo and repeat what Kisuke said back to him, don't let him be an over protective butthole," I said.

"I got it," she said with a laugh.

I sighed. "Thank goodness. I wondered how much more motivational shit I was going to have to pull out my ass before I finally got you to smile again."

"Are you doing okay?" Orihime asked.

"Me?" I asked.

"It's just, when I saw you last time on Friday," Orihime started, "you were really upset with Ichigo."

I walked up to her, put my hands on her shoulders. I knew I should just let it go, but I couldn't. All the guilt I felt from before was back and I had to deal with it. No more bottling things up.

"I'm going to tell you something and it's the last and only time I'm ever going to tell you this, and if you bring it up to me later on down the line, I'm going to smack you upside your head because if you ever doubt what I'm going to tell you right now, you deserve a good smack," I said. She nodded. "Ichigo is an idiot. And I am an idiot. And I know that you know whathappened between us, but it only happened because, as I said before we are both idiots. He's an awesome amazing guy. And yes, we did have feelings for each other, once upon a time, but not anymore. Whatever was between us is over. Anything that has happened between us since we broke up that might give the appearance that we do still have feelings for each other was a really, really, huge dumb mistake."

"Why are you telling me-?"

I shushed her. "Ichigo and I are, like, kindred spirits, soul mates—but in a friend way. We are platonic soul mates. But you. . . When those arrancar came and attacked everyone, no matter how much he likes Chad and Tatsuki and Yukina, it's the fact that he couldn't protect _you_ that set him off. You're the only one he apologized to because he couldn't keep you safe. . ."

Orihime was silent.

"Orihime, you are his sweet, precious, beautiful cinnamon bun who is too good for this world, too pure, and he needs you. He isn't consciously aware of it because he's a moron, but he needs you. He needs you more than anyone," I said. "Got it?"

She nodded. "Got it."

"Good," I said. I brought my hands down from her shoulders. "Now, I'm going to go finally go yell at Kisuke. You go be the white mage I know you can be."

888

I finally made my way down into Kisuke's underground training facility where I got to witness Renji's bankai again, attacking Chad and his arm. Kisuke was observing them, standing with his cane looking pleased with himself.

"I didn't know you were so emotionally invested in Orihime and Ichigo. It's cute," Kisuke said.

"Don't try to be all friendly like with me, Tool Bag," I said. "How could you tell her to stay out of the way and that we don't need her help? What kind of jerk says that?"

"Orihime's powers are good for healing, but she can't really defend herself. It's too dangerous. If she wants to help, she should stay out of the way," Kisuke said.

"Stop talking or I'm going to hit you," I said.

"What does it matter? If you don't talk her into ignoring me, someone else will," Kisuke said. "I just hope nothing bad comes of it."

I stared at him hard. "Do you know something we don't know? Is she in danger?"

Kisuke shrugged. "I don't know. I just think, Orihime's powers are strange aren't they."

"Damn right they are," I said.

"Might attract the wrong kind of attention if she's not careful," Kisuke said.

I groaned. "You old people and your riddles and your withholding information. How am I supposed to do my job, which is protecting people, if you don't ever tell me what I'm supposed to be protecting people from?"

"I'm sure your psychic intuition will guide you," he said.

I shook my head. "You are a tool."

"So, Ichigo's been missing for a few days now. I guess you guys had a chat about Shinji finally," Kisuke said.

"Yeah. Have you talked to Shinji before? He's a sketchy one. Also, I'm pretty sure he tried to hit on me once so, you understand why it took so long for me to send Ichigo his way. I don't really trust people like that," I said. "Ichigo could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere for all I know."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see if his body turns up," Kisuke said.

"I am touched by your concern for his well-being," I said.

"In the meantime, I'm guessing Captain Histugaya sent you here," Kisuke continued.

"Yes. He does not like me very much," I said.

"Have you met you before?" he asked.

I nodded. "Touché."

"So he gave you the basic run down on what's happening, good," Kisuke said.

"Yep. Karakura Town is just, literally, the world's biggest Spiritual target," I said. "Too bad we can't take Karakura Town and push it somewhere else, like another dimension where no one has to see it or look at it or deal with it at all. And then Aizen couldn't wipe it out because he couldn't reach it. Everyone wins."

"I'll keep that idea in mind," Kisuke said. "But what I needed you for—I'm going to need your help with something, and you're going to have to work very fast."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to go to Spirit World and convince King Yemma to let me have a conversation with one his prisoners," Kisuke said.

I scoffed. "One of the terms of me coming back as Detective was that I wasn't going to have to speak to him, especially so you can have parley with a criminal."

"I understand that," he said.

"Besides, the Soul Society has got to have more pull with him than I do. I'm as equally on his shit list as he is on mine," I said.

"Well, how about you think of it this way, is holding an eternal grudge against King Yemma worth putting people in danger?" Kisuke asked.

I frowned. "Always with the guilt trips, you people. Can't I ever be selfish?"

"Being Spirit Detective is all about not being selfish," Kisuke said.

I sighed. "Well who do you want? And why do you want them?" 

Kisuke smiled at me. "We're going to need to dig a special tunnel."

888

Shiori's wedding was the first time I saw Kurama since he'd left, and I was relieved that he'd comeback just like he' promised.

I wanted to be angry, but more than anything I was just glad he was back. As soon as I got the chance to talk to him at the reception, I hugged him.

"See, Kairi, I told you that you were gonna wimp out," Kuwabara teased. "She swore she was gonna smack you right in the face, but I knew she wasn't up for it."

"Shut up, Kuwabara, you are ruining my cousin hug," I said.

"You're actually kind of suffocating me," Kurama said.

"Sorry," I said, letting him go.

"Thank you for coming, Kuwabara," Kurama said.

"Like I was gonna say no to your mom," Kuwabara said.

"You look lovely, Kairi," Kurama said.

"Thanks," I said. "I almost didn't wear this. Hiei kind of help me pick it out."

"Hiei helped you pick out a dress?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah. I have a ton of them because my mom buys them for me as if I have an occasion or desire to wear one, so I tried a bunch of them on and this is the one he liked best," I said. "Anyway, that's shitty and depressing to think about, so let's talk about something else." 

"I heard you took back your job as Spirit Detective," Kurama said.

I nodded. "You have Ichigo and Yukina to thank for that one."

"I've heard there's a lot going on with the Soul Society," Kurama said.

"Yeah. Some guy's trying to wipe out all of Karakura Town," Kuwabara said.

"And he's got back up of at least ten arrancar—hollows with Soul Reaper powers," I said. "So naturally I'm useless on the combat front this time because they're like hella strong."

"I can imagine," Kurama replied.

"Ichigo got his ass whooped twice. He did not take it well. Especially the first time," I said.

"I hear he's gone off the grid and that you're withholding information about his location," Kurama said.

"Someone's a liar because I've told everyone a thousand times that I have no idea where that boy is," I said.

"Odd that everyone should know that you were the last person he spoke to before he disappeared because they also say the two of you weren't speaking before," he added. "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I said.

"She's lying. She came over to my house crying about it but she won't tell me what happened either," Kuwabara said.

"That's because it doesn't matter," I said. "It's water under the bridge." Kurama stared down at me. "How's Demon World? What's Yomi like? I heard he's actually a reasonable fellow."

Kurama chuckled. "Actually I think he's a dangerous psychopath who's basically built his entire empire because I tried to have him killed one time forever ago. It's no big deal," Kurama said. "But he definitely needs an eye kept on him because he's definitely insane."

"Wait, you tried to have him killed?" Kuwabara asked.

"Many, _many _centuries ago, when I was in my prime and at the height of my arrogance, a young Yomi was. . . How do I explain it?" Kurama pondered.

"Part of your demon posse, helping you steal cool stuff?" I asked.

". . . Sure," he said.

"What'd he do to make you mad?" Kuwabara asked.

"He kept getting my men killed so I sent some after him to kill him. It didn't work and instead he was blinded for the rest of his life," Kurama said. "So obviously, when he saw me again, he told me he knew all this and it turns out he had the assassin who I'd sent after him locked in his basement and he was torturing him as revenge."

"What the actual fuck? How do you pick your friends?" I asked.

"He wasn't my friend. He was a subordinate and reckless and expendable," Kurama said.

"And insane," I said. "What does he want you for anyway?"

"Raizen," Kurama started.

"Yusuke's great, great grandpappy?" I said.

Kurama nodded. "Evidently he hasn't eaten in about 3000 years and that is why he's on death's door."

"Holy shit," I said.

"When he dies, both Yomi and Mukuro are going to take advantage of the power vacuum and make a push to take over _all_ of Demon World," Kurama said.

"And you, with all your power and infinite genius would make an awesome addition to his team. And also, I'm sure he's getting some weird satisfaction of you working for him instead of the other way around," I said.

He nodded.

"Naturally, Mukuro wants Hiei for the same thing, and Raizen wants Yusuke because who better to prevent a power vacuum than his only living heir," Kurama said.

"Three weeks with Yusuke and I bet he's only just started to realize his mistake," I said. "But hopefully with you three there you can stop an all-out war from breaking out, because that sounds like the kind of thing that might spill over to the Living World and that's kind of on my list of things that I don't want to deal with."

"Or you're just avoiding any situation where you might see Hiei," Kuwabara said.

"That too," I said. "I've accepted that."

"Are you doing okay, with Hiei gone I mean?" Kurama asked.

"Now that she's not so repressed she can't use her Spirit Energy anymore," Kuwabara said.

"I am going to smack you, boy," I threatened him.

"You know you're going to be okay, right? I promise," Kurama said.

"I'm not okay, but I'm okay with being not okay," I said. "I still think you and Yusuke suck for leaving too. But you're right, I will be okay."

"Good," Kuwabara said patting my head. Across the room, Goten called out to him. "I'll let you guys catch up."

Kuwabara ran over to my brother leaving me there with Kurama.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with Ichigo or am I going to have to guess?" Kurama asked.

I shook my head. "I just want to forget about it. It was dumb."

Kurama nodded. ". . . I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt and not jump to the conclusion that you slept him, but I can see how ashamed you are written across your face."

"It was dumb. And irresponsible. We're friends. He's my ex-boyfriend. It shouldn't have happened," I said.

"Does he still have feelings for you?" Kurama asked.

"No," I answered. "It was just wrong. I was sick about it afterward, and I tried calling him and texting him and got nothing. He even ditched school for almost a whole week to avoid me and when he showed back up he still didn't talk to me."

"So you weren't speaking because he was avoiding you?" Kurama asked.

"And because when he finally did bother to speak to me I was so blinded by rage that I didn't want to talk to him. I just felt like, why can't people just tell me things. Why couldn't he just suck it up and say 'we're friends and we shouldn't have slept together 'cause that was dumb.' Why didn't Spirit World just tell me they had some concerns about my mental state and Yusuke's existence? Why didn't Hiei just fucking tell me he wanted to leave instead of just leaving me? Am I right?" I asked.

The tears started coming back and I quickly started wiping them away before my mother or one of my brothers or Kuwabara saw me and decided to interrogate me.

"I just. . . I didn't know," I said.

"You didn't know what?" Kurama asked.

"That this was possible. That people can actually feel this way on the inside. Like, how can I be so pissed off and angry and filled with nearly blinding rage, but still miss him like crazy?" I asked. "I feel like I could've used some warning about being able to feel like this."

"I don't think anyone would ever fall in love if they knew this is how it felt to get their heartbroken, Kairi," Kurama said.

I collapsed down into a chair. Kurama sat down with me. "And you know what sucks even more about this? He's probably fine. Just off in Demon World totally fine."

Kurama shook his head at me. "I promise he's not fine."

"How can you know that?" I asked.

Kurama paused and thought something over for a moment. "I think your problem is that you doubt how much he really cared about you."

"Is that so surprising?" I asked.

"I guess not," Kurama said. "But you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do," I said.

"So trust me about this," Kurama said. He patted me on the head. "He's not fine."


	9. They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You

_**Chapter 9: They'll Kick You, Then They Beat You**_

Ichigo wasn't the only one who'd vanished over the last two weeks. Chad had taken leave from school to train with Renji and Kisuke. Uryu had been gone since Ichigo had, and Orihime had disappeared to the Soul Society with Rukia.

Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika had stayed put, keeping an eye on things in Karakura Town while everyone else was away.

Kuwabara and Keiko were busy with school, being diligent student that they were which meant my only company while I was in Karakura Town was Yukina. But even she had turned into a study bug and was on top of that, a social butterfly. Most of my time spent the next week was helping Kisuke construct some very large pylons, sitting in my room watching TV or sleeping, letting myself be alone and sad, which I supposed was healthy considering how repressed I'd been recently.

But I was bored, until someone knocked on my window that next Saturday.

I frowned upon seeing Shinji there.

I reluctantly walked over and opened it, letting him inside.

"You don't really think I'm a serial killer do you?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't before you asked me that question and climbed in through my bedroom window," I said. "What do you want?"

"Just checking up on you. You seem as annoyed as ever," Shinji said.

"I was less annoyed before you showed up, potential serial killer," I said.

"What if I told you I could help?" he asked. "Give you the opportunity to release some of that built up anger and sadness?"

"I think I'm fine binging on junk food and television," I said. "Thanks for thinking of me though."

"Oh, come on. You need to hit something with your fists. Plus, it'll help you fight those pesky Arrancar," Shinji said. "That'll be nice, instead of helping Kisuke all the time."

"How do you know everything I'm doing with my life right now?" I asked. "Are you stalking me?"

"Not really," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

"Ichigo had a breakthrough with his training and is no longer being taken over by his inner hollow," Shinji said.

"That's great," I said.

"But, now that he's the one who's in control of it, he has to learn to use it to his advantage, which is proving tricky," Shinji said. "We figured, who better to motivate him than a girl who might want to give him a few whacks." 

I shook my head. "Ichigo would not go for that."

"Wouldn't he?" Shinji asked.

"Training purposes or not, he's not going to want to attack me," I said.

"Well if you attack him, he'll have to defend himself," Shinji said. "And that's all he really needs—to be able to control the hollow long enough. Defense is great for that."

I sighed.

"You know you wanna," Shinji said.

I pouted. "Fine. Let's go."

888

An abandoned warehouse in Karakura Town, surrounded by a rather impressive barrier, was where they were training him. There was a secret passage way in the floor, leading to a long, steep, flight of stairs into a training room that uncannily resembled Kisuke's own underground training facility.

"I've brought a visitor!" Shinji announced as we walked down the stairs. There were seven other people there that I could see aside from Ichigo who appeared to be angrily washing dishes for some reason.

The other Visored's looked up at me.

"This is her?" a small, blonde girl asked. Her hair was up in two pony tails, and she was wearing a pink track suit and sandals. She scoffed. "Definitely not as pretty as you made her out to be, but yeah, she can do better than that idiot." 

". . . Okay," I said, looking over to Shinji.

"That angry, blonde girl is Hiyori," Shinji said. He went around and introduced everyone else: Lisa, a girl with glasses wearing a school uniform; Mashiro, with green hair wearing a skin tight fitting white and orange body suit; Love was a tall dark skinned man with sun glasses and a spiky afro sporting a green sweat suit; Rose was a tall long haired, blond man wearing a black suit complete with a white, ruffled blouse; Hachi was a large (very large) man wearing a green suit with pink hair, complete with a delightful pink mustache. Lastly, there was Kensei, white hair, a dark purple, sleeveless shirt and green cargo pants. Several of them looked bored or as if they didn't want to be there. The others seemed content to make fun of Ichigo.

It wasn't the crowd I expected Shinji to run with.

Ichigo finally looked up from his dishes. "Kairi."

"Ichigo," I said with a wave. "You're looking well."

"Uh, thanks," he said. "What are you doing here?" 

"Shinji thought you could use my help," I said. "Also I felt obligated to make sure I didn't send you off with a psychopath."

"Thanks," he said. "How have you been? How are things out there?"

"I get to hang out with Toshiro all the time and he hates me. Kurama came back for his mom's wedding and told us all about how Demon World is about to break into war, so I've got that to deal with now because someone, that someone being you, talked me into being Spirit Detective," I said. "But everyone is healthy and safe as things stand now as far as I know. Rukia has Orihime somewhere—did you hear about what Kisuke said to her?"

"Yeah, she said you threatened to beat him up," Ichigo said.

"Yeah, she frowned upon that for some reason," I said. "Wait—you've talked to her?"

Ichigo nodded. "A few times. She just showed up here out of the blue. Just walked right through the barrier. No idea how she found this place, but she must've come here right after it happened and told me."

"And you don't agree with Kisuke do you?" I asked.

"I don't want Orihime to get involved in this, not because I don't think she's capable, but because I don't want her to get hurt like before," Ichigo said. ". . . But, since she's obviously way too determined to listen to anyone's advice, at least this time, I know I can keep her safe."

I rolled my eyes. "I knew you'd say something like that."

"Why? Because I'm an 'overprotective butthole?'" Ichigo asked.

"Aw, she told you I said that? No fair," I said.

"She thanked me for not being an overprotective butthole and I knew immediately she'd never say something like that," Ichigo said. "She also said that 'nobody fucks with the white mage' and I really knew she'd never say something like that."

"Orihime does tend to stay away from the profanity," I said.

"When she said she'd talked to you before she got here I knew you were responsible for corrupting her," Ichigo said. "She is an innocent cinnamon bun after all."

"She told you that too!" I laughed.

"Yeah, and you are weird," he said.

"But you knew that," I said.

"Anyway, I hope you really gave Kisuke a piece of your mind. I wish I could've," Ichigo said.

"Of course I did. You know I have no filter," I said. "Chad and Renji are with Kisuke, by the way. And I honestly have no idea where Uryu is, and for the first time in my life I'm a better student than the smartest kids in my class. You guys are bringing the class average _way_ down. Miss Ochi is pissed." 

Ichigo chuckled. "And you're okay?"

I shrugged. "When I'm not busy with school or learning to fight hollows, I'm sitting in my room eating junk food and crying a lot. So, no, not really, but I'm soldiering on." 

"Wish I could help," he said.

"Well, I'd still be sitting under ten-feet of denial if it weren't for you, so that's better than nothing," I said.

"Glad I could help," he said.

"And now I'm here to help you," I said.

"Yeah, you said that before. What do you mean by help me?" Ichigo asked.

I looked over to Shinji who gave me a nod. Then I turned back to Ichigo.

"I'm going to take you to the school of Piccolo to teach his first and most important lesson," I said.

". . .What?" Ichigo asked.

"Time to get back to work," Hiyori shouted.

"Look, I gotta get back to it," Ichigo said approaching the girl.

"No, I'm taking a break," she said. She pointed to me. "She's helping you now."

Ichigo turned around.

"Better get started," Shinji said.

I held up my right index finger, wonder how long it had been since I'd used the Spirit Gun, and aimed it at Ichigo.

". . . What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Lesson one," I said charging up my energy, "Dodge."

888

The last time I'd gone by Ichigo's house was that day that I tried hard to push to the back of my mind. But after seeing Ichigo and seeing that he was okay, I knew that I had to stop by today.

To be safe, I went to the clinic where I knew that he probably be with Yuzu and Karin, and he was alone to my advantage.

"What brings you in today, Kairi?" he asked.

"Ichigo," I said.

"Haven't seen him in weeks," Isshin said.

"Neither had I," I said.

"You hadn't? So you've seen him?" Isshin asked.

"I just left him," I said. "He's with Shinji and the other Visoreds."

Isshin nodded. "I had assumed as much."

"He's doing better than he was before. He's got control now. And he's motivated and feeling optimistic," I said. "And he's fine. He's good. He's Ichigo again."

"Good," Isshin said.

"I mean, I know you probably assumed that, but I figured you're his dad, it's probably nice to have some first hand—well, second hand knowledge about it," I said. "And this way when you're reassuring Yuzu and Karin that he's fine you know it'll be the truth and you won't just be assuming that he's fine, or trying to reassure yourself that he's probably fine."

Isshin chuckled. "Thought about this a lot, huh?" 

"I'm away from home a lot. I know how much it means to my parents when Koenma gives them a status update on my wellbeing," I said. "Just thought I'd make sure you got one too."

He nodded. "Well, thank you."

"Can I ask, why doesn't Ichigo, or anyone else for that matter, know that you're a Soul Reaper?" I asked.

"It's not really important," Isshin said.

"Hmm. . . It's _kind of _important," I said. "It would be like if I found out I was a Saiyan all on my own, but my dad was also a Saiyan and just wasn't saying anything."

"I'm sure he'd have his reasons," Isshin said, "just like I've got mine."

". . . But you will tell him, right?" I asked.

"Yep," Isshin said.

"And it won't be when you're like 100 and on your death bed, or in some lame note from beyond the grave right?" I asked.

"Yep," he said.

". . . I don't like lying to Ichigo. He's an idiot, but he's always been honest with me, and he's always had my back," I said. "Lying to him doesn't feel fair."

Isshin nodded. "Well, then I promise it's not a secret you'll have to keep for long."

"Thanks," I said.

888

"I can't believe you talked me into getting ice cream when it's this cold outside," I said. It was sunny outside, but the wind was cold and the temperature had dropped. Even in our winter uniforms and a jacket, I was still in no position to be eating ice cream.

"It's not that bad," Yukina replied. "The cold doesn't really bother me."

"Yeah, I'll bet it doesn't most people who grew up in an ice village, Yukina," I said with a shiver. "What'd you want to go out for anyway? You usually hang out with Tatsuki after school, don't you?" 

Yukina shrugged. "She misses Orihime, you know."

I nodded. "She asks me every once in a while if I've seen her or talked to her. I haven't, obviously. But. . ."

"But what?" Yukina asked.

"Tatsuki, she's really spiritually aware. Half of me thinks she knows all about Ichigo and the Soul Society and knows that we're in on it. Which is why it would make sense that she's always asking us about Orihime," I said.

Yukina nodded. "But if she knows why won't you tell her?"

"Because it's an awful complicated life we lead and pulling any more people into this is just. . . It's not easy," I said. "Besides, it's not my place to tell. Ichigo's known Tatsuki since they were four and Orihime's her best friend. If they wanted her to know they would have told her. They must have a good reason for not doing so." 

"I guess," Yukina said.

As we reached the corner we both paused.

"Do you. . . Do you feel that?" Yukina asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. They're back." I pulled out my phone, but it started to ring almost immediately.

"Detective." 

"Captain Hitsugaya, I was just about to get in touch with you," I said. "Where are they?"

"There are several of them all over the city," Toshiro said. "They'll be going after the highest Spiritual Pressure they can find. Get somewhere safe before-."

"Kairi," Yukina said, tugging on my sleeve.

I sighed. "There's one behind us isn't there?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Can you tell which one?" he asked.

I turned around and examined him. He was at least six feet tall, very muscular with spiky blue hair. His mask only took up the lower right side of his face. He had a large scar across his chest and only one arm.

"Shit," I said.

"Who is it, Kairi?" Toshiro asked.

"This is the one that went after Ichigo," I said.

"Be careful. Someone will be there soon," he said.

I hung up my phone.

"What do we do?" Yukina asked as he started toward us, a smirk on his face.

"Not much we can do but run," I said. I grabbed her and turned on my heel, but he was there, standing only a few feet away from us. "Dammit, I expected to get at least a few feet before you did that."

"I don't think I saw you the last time I was here," he said.

"I think you were too busy having a hard time fighting a teenaged human boy," I said.

I knew that was completely the wrong thing to say, but it had the effect that I wanted. He gave me a hard right to the face and sent me tumbling across the ground.

Yukina called after me, but I held up a hand to her as I got to my feet.

"Yukina, I need you to run," I said.

"But-."

"If you really want to help me, you'll find someone more qualified to deal with this than me," I said.

Yukina only paused for a second more before she ran off.

"Not left handed were you? I'd hate to see what you could if you were. That was nice hit," I said.

"I know who you are, Spirt Detective," he said.

"And I know who you are. You're number six, Grimmjow. Ichigo told me all about you," I said.

"Where is your buddy, Ichigo? I've got some unfinished business to settle with him," Grimmjow said.

"Why? Need another sexy scar to go with the other one he gave you?" I asked.

"Do you think this is a game?" Grimmjow asked. "I could've crushed your boyfriend easily then and I could easily do the same to you now."

"I hate to be 'that guy' right now, but contrary to popular belief, he is not my boyfriend anymore. I understand we give people mixed signals about that all the time, but we are totally platonic," I said. "But to get back to your point, if there's one thing I can do better than most people it's take an ass kicking and still keep getting back up. I'm resilient. It's my most annoying quality."

Grimmjow scoffed. "I guarantee that it's not your most annoying quality."

"I think you'll change your mind once you hit me again and I get back up to sass you some more," I said. "You'll kick yourself—'if only I had killed her, she wouldn't be talking anymore.'"

"You're not going to put up a fight?" Grimmjow asked.

"Don't talk crazy. I was just trying to help my friend just now. Diversions and all that. You've still got way more spirit energy than me, though who doesn't," I said. "I can still make this very annoying for you."

Grimmjow didn't speak again that time. He came at me, and this time I managed to dodge, but he was fast and kept coming at me. It was taking all of my focus to dodge. One false move and he was going to pancake me against the side of building. How had I handled it the last time I was severely outmatched in speed? 

I leapt backwards out his reach a few inches and then let myself fall completely flat on my back on the ground. Grimmjow could tell I was up to something so he advanced on me still. When he was close enough, I swung my legs around to trip him up. He didn't go down, naturally, but in the second that it took for him to regain his balance, I was off in the ground in the air. Grimmjow came at me like a bullet, but I was ready this time, hands up in front of my face.

_"Solar Flare!"_

Grimmjow was blinded. I held up my trusty right index finger and then blew him away with a Spirit Gun.

Grimmjow ate pavement for a few blocks and I let out a deep breath. I was getting better. Usually I wouldn't have had time to charge up a Spirit Gun that powerful before firing it after a Solar Flare, but I'd actually managed to deal a pretty good blow to one of Aizen's Espada—his sixth most powerful one at that.

Grimmjow approached me again, this time, he looked pissed, but was advancing far too slowly to have any immediate malicious intent.

"I know, that was a dirty trick I pulled, but only people on the receiving end of the solar flare ever feel like that. I thought it was pretty damn useful. To your advantage, that trick only works once, so on my honor, I won't try it again because it'll just make you mad," I said.

"You talk too damn much," he said.

"Easily my second most annoying quality," I said. "Still haven't gotten to see that first one in real life. Ready for round two?"

Grimmjow smirked. "You're awful giddy for someone who's talking about getting her ass kicked."

"Well you haven't kicked my ass yet, so how do I even know you can do it?" I asked.

He came at me quicker than I had expected and managed to get me right in the face. I bounced back in time to dodge his next hit, but the following one got me directly. The hit knocked me back into the side of a building. I was stunned but went back on the offensive, but Grimmjow was faster than me.

I flew at him, but he flash stepped and was suddenly gone. Next thing I felt was a foot to my face and I was sailing toward the ground. I slid a few feet in the concrete before I got to my feet.

"I can't remember the last time I got kicked in the face," I said. "I don't like it."

"Why the hell won't you stay down?" he shouted down to me.

"First most annoying quality. We've had this conversation," I said. I flew back up to his level. "Besides, I told you, I'm going to make this annoying for you."

"The only reason I came looking for you is because I heard Kurosaki would be with you," Grimmjow said. "If I knew you were going to be this obnoxious, I'd have gone to look for him on my own. Now I have to kill you just for being a pain in the ass."

"I get that a lot. Maybe one of these days you assholes will actually make good on that," I said, motioning him towards me.

Grimmjow launched at me again. I was on my guard and ready for him. He came at me with a powerful kick. I managed to evade it, but when he came back around he got me in the back, knocking me toward ground. I made a move to turn and face him again, but a surge of pain shot through where he kicked me.

I managed to land on the ground without face-planting, but I was definitely down a moment; the pain was paralyzing—a not so gentle reminder that I had kidneys. I wasn't down for long, because Grimmjow came and gave me another swift kick on the same side as my injured kidneys and sending me skirting down the pavement. Before I could stop myself, I could feel his Spirit Energy growing. Then I saw it flying towards me—a cero; a cero that I was definitely not prepared to block.

"Shit," was all I could say. This was going to hurt. I readied myself to block it best I could, but then I felt arms around me. The cero flew past me and I was sat back on the ground.

"Saved your life," Ichigo said.

"My hero," I groaned rolling my eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"He got me in the kidneys so I'm probably going to be pissing blood for a week, but other than that, I'll be fine," I said.

"Kurosaki, I've been waiting for you," Grimmjow called out.

"I've got this," Ichigo said, "unless you wanted to have another go at him."

I flipped him off. "Save the jokes for a day when my kidneys aren't bruised."


	10. I'm Holding Out for a Hero

_[__**A/N**__: Sorry this is late. I was sick and then had to work. But here it is! Don't forget to review!]_

_**Chapter 10: I'm Holding Out for a Hero**_

Things had not gone as planned.

Once, I'd had to pull myself up from the ground to save Ichigo. This was immediately followed by Rukia saving my life. And then all of our lives had to be immediately saved by Shinji.

I was confident that Shinji probably could've handled Grimmjow, but the Espada were called away suddenly.

Ichigo had taken a beating. More than just a beating, he was lucky to be alive. Taking control of his Hollow side had been impressive, but he was still no match for Grimmjow. And when Grimmjow gave his "this isn't even my final form" speech, I knew things were going to go sour.

Shinji and the rest of the Visoreds said there was nothing that they could do for Ichigo except to put him back in his body, take him home and wait for him to bounce back himself.

I dragged myself home and collapsed down into my own before falling asleep.

It was my cellphone, before my alarm, that woke me the next morning. I answered it lazily, still feeling the pain in my back courtesy of Grimmjow. No way was I pulling myself out of bed for school today.

"Hello," I said.

"Up now."

The voice was familiar. "Captain Hitsugaya?" 

"Up now, Detective. There's a situation," he said. "I need you at Orihime Inoue's apartment immediately."

"What's happened?" I asked.

"I'll explain it when you arrive, but it's a situation that I know you'll want to move quickly on," he said.

"All right. I'll come right over," I said. I hung up the phone and climbed out of bed. I changed into some sweatpants and t-shirt, before pulling on my shoes. I headed over quickly, flying there so as not to incur the wrath of the Squad 10 captain. I got there just as Toshiro was arriving with Ichigo.

"You look like crap," Ichigo said.

"Seen a mirror?" I asked. I looked over to the Captain. "What are we doing here anyway?"

We walked into the house and Toshiro pointed over to the giant communication device they'd moved into Orihime's apartment. Rangiku, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yukimchika, and Botan were there, standing in front of it. A man with long white hair dressed in Captain's robes was on the screen.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked again. The man on the screen stopped mid-sentence to look at us.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo, and you must be the Spirit Detective," he said. "I'm Captain Ukitake. Sorry to meet under these circumstances."

"And what circumstances would those be?" I asked.

Rukia looked over to us. "Orihime's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ichigo asked.

"I left her in the Soul Society when the Espada attacked. I couldn't take her through the Senkaimon with me," Rukia said.

"I was the last to see her before she passed through," Ukitake said. "The two guards accompanying her returned and said that she was intercepted by an Arrancar." My stomach turned into a knot. "It looks like we're having to explore the possibility that Orihime was abducted and likely killed by the Espada." 

"No." 

I looked over to Ichigo.

"There's no way that Orihime's dead—that they have her. There's some other explanation," Ichigo said, none too calmly.

"Just calm down for a minute, Ichigo," Renji said.

"No I won't!" Ichigo said. "I can prove it. Look at my hand."

He held out his hand. Yesterday, before Shinji had arrived, Grimmjow and had taken his sword and all but cut his hand off. There was nothing any of us could do for him, but it was fine now.

"Only Orihime could have fixed my hand," he said. He pressed his hand to the side of his face. "I can even still feel her energy on it." He brought it back down. "There's no way."

"Well, then we have only one conclusion, we can draw from this." 

Captain Ukitake was called away from the screen and a much older man with a long white beard appeared.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Toshiro said.

"Orihime Inoue is a traitor," Yamamoto said.

There was a collective sound of outrage from everyone in the room.

"How can you even say that?" Ichigo was irate. He was shouting now.

"If Orihime Inoue had been taken as a hostage, how would she have been able to come back and heal your injuries after she was seen with the Arrancar?" Yamamoto asked. "The only way she could have done this was if she was acting of her own free will and willing went to the side of Aizen and his Espada."

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo asked. Renji stepped in.

"Stop. You're going to make this worse," he warned.

"Um, hi, I'm the Spirit Detective, Kairi Son. You're the head captain?" I asked. Yamamoto nodded. "Awesome, I'm going to say something that's going to greatly upset you and you're probably going to tell Koenma or whoever that I need to learn respect, but, um. . . You're wrong. And you're not just wrong you're stupid."

"Kairi, please," Botan warned me.

"No," I said.

"Maybe you should listen to your partner, Detective, before you say something that could damage your relationship with the Soul Society," Yamamoto said.

"Considering you just called one of my friends a traitor, I'd say that ship has already sailed, Yamamoto," I said.

"Captain," Yamamoto corrected me.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," I said dismissively. "This isn't someone with a questionable moral compass or who has ever given any indication of anything she's done in her life that she would throw her friends and her allies aside on some crazy evil crusade. This is Orihime Inoue. She is a precious cinnamon bun who is too pure for this world and she wouldn't do something like that, not of her own free will."

"Captain, I know the Detective is very brash, but she's not wrong about Orihime. She's always been own ally. If we just go to Hueco Mundo and retrieve and I know we can prove her innocence," Renji said.

"No," Yamamoto said flatly. "We are on the very brink of war with Aizen. We cannot waste the time trying to retrieve one traitor from Hueco Mundo, not when there are so many other lives at stake."

"So just like that, this girl who's always been your ally, you're just going to leave her to be a prisoner because fuck her? Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"Head Captain, I'm sorry," Rukia said, "but I can't just abandon Orihime Inoue." 

Renji nodded in agreement. I was feeling better knowing that they were willing to ignore a direct order so they could save her.

"I anticipated your insubordination, so I took the proper precautions," Yamamoto said.

At that moment, a door appeared in the wall of Orihime's apartment—the Senkaimon, gateway to the Soul Society. In the doorway Byakuya and Kenpachi stood there.

"All of you are to return to the Soul Society immediately," Byakuya said.

"We've been authorized to use force if that's what it takes," Kenpachi said.

"Rukia, Renji, let's go," Byakuya said.

I could see the desperation in everyone's eyes; no one wanted to leave Orihime behind, but this wasn't a situation we couldn't fight our way out of.

"Fine," Ichigo said. "Just. . . Tell me how to get to Hueco Mundo on my own. I'll go bring her back myself. I won't ask for your help in any other way."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to go to Hueco Mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki," Yamamoto said. "Your strength will be needed in the upcoming battle. You are to wait here until you receive further instructions. And you, Detective, you are to continue your part in preparing as your assistance will be required as well."

The screen went dark. Ichigo, Botan, and I looked over to the Senkaimon. The door closed on Rukia and disappeared, leaving the three of us there in silence.

Ichigo dropped to his knees.

"None of this," Ichigo said. He looked at his hand again. "It doesn't make sense."

"If Orihime is in Hueco Mundo it's not because she wants to be," I said.

". . . I can't leave her there," Ichigo said. "I'm not going to leave her there."

"I know," I said. I sighed. "Botan, you'd better go to tell Koenma that I'm going to make the Head Captain really mad. Like, madder than when I called him stupid just now."

"Insubordination already, Kairi? It hasn't even been a month," Botan said.

"You know me, I like to disappoint people immediately, so they know what to expect," I said.

"Just promise you'll save that Orihime girl," Botan said. "She's too kind to have something like this happen to her."

"Glad you agree," I said.

Botan left the apartment as Ichigo got to his feet.

"So, what are you planning to do?" Ichigo asked.

"The Head Captain, according to Toshiro, is the one who wanted me to work with Kisuke when all this started going down, and I've been helping Kisuke do something pretty interesting," I said.

"And it'll help save Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not going to be able to go to Hueco Mundo and be your back up because I'm still far too horrible on the Spirit Energy front for that as you saw yesterday," I said. "However, I can help you with your biggest obstacle."

". . . You know how to get to Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked.

I nodded. "I can get you to Hueco Mundo."

"How?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, Yamamoto wanted Kisuke to work on figuring out a way to open a garganta so they could all get to the Soul Society," I said. "Kisuke obviously was working on it, but open a hole between dimensions is not easy stuff, I've seen it first hand, like with the tunnel to Demon World."

"They want to open a garganta the same way your Sensui guy open a tunnel, with psychic energy?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought that might be it when Kisuke told me what he was doing, but he'd said he wanted me to get a prisoner from Spirit World," I said. "Garlic Jr. I mean, he's not exactly a prisoner, he's dead and in hell, and he can manifest gargantas like it's nothing. So I was the go between. I found out how Garlic opened his garganta and told Kisuke and I've been around while he's worked on it. I can move large pylons of wood easily. I'm kind of useful."

"I guess we don't even have to worry about whether or not Kisuke will help us," Ichigo said.

"He's already very good pals with insubordination in favor of doing the right thing. He's the one who helped you get to the Soul Society to help Rukia right?" I asked. Ichigo nodded. "Besides, this is the whole reason he didn't want Orihime involved, because he knew her powers are weird and attract the wrong kind of attention. He was totally a dick about it, but he was trying to help her."

Ichigo sighed. "I just hope nothing happens to her before I can get there."

I shook my head. "Realistically, I think they're counting on you coming to rescue her. This kind of has 'bait' and 'trap' written all over it. You just have to make sure they regret ever trying to mess with her."

888

"Look at these perfect, huge ass pylons," I said. "I'm not saying that I am solely responsible for their perfection, but let's be real."

Uryu sighed. Naturally, we weren't going to send Ichigo to get Orihime alone. That would be madness. Uryu and Chad were both game for it as well. Although, Uryu, in exchange for his father helping him get his Quincy powers back made him promise to not associate with the folks from the Soul Society. But he was here and he was helping and saying that Orihime wasn't a Soul Reaper so he wasn't breaking any rules was total bull crap.

"Do you have to be so impressed with yourself all the time?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "It's like you don't know me at all, Uryu."

"I wish I didn't," he grumbled.

"Hey, so does your new 'fuck the Soul Society' way of life include me? Because I work for Spirit World and they're kind of bros with the Soul Society," I said.

"By association, yes, although I'm more than willing to never speak to you again because you annoy me," Uryu said. "Not to mention the fact that you spent the better part of my formative years tormenting me."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess that's fair. We're still bros though, aren't we Chad?"

"Always," he replied.

"Awesome," I said.

"There you are, Kairi Son. Botan told me you'd be here."

I sighed, as I heard Koenma approaching.

"Hello, Koenma," I said. "Are you here to yell at me?"

"You called the Head Captain stupid and crazy? To his face?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah. That's a thing that happened," I said. "But you know the saying 'bros before assholes that think leaving your friends to torment and death is okay.'"

"Beautifully put," Kisuke said.

"You know he'll want an explanation of why I let you help Ichigo," Koenma said.

"Tell the Head Captain that yes, I am the Spirit Detective, and that yes, I do work for Spirit World, but I don't work for the Soul Society," I said. "And I want you to be very clear about this last part Koenma—my loyalty is to Ichigo, not to them. And if he's got a problem with the way I do my job, he can suck my ass because I don't care."

"I'll pass along an abridged version of that message," Koenma said.

"Getting kind of late. You'd think Ichigo would be here by now," Uryu said.

"Yukina's bringing him," I said.

"Yukina? Why?" Chad asked.

"Apparently, Tatsuki flipped her shit on Ichigo after school because she's totally onto his whole Soul Reaper thing and she knows that Orihime's been gone for so long because she's involved with Ichigo. Obviously, Ichigo isn't going to come clean about that at all so he told her to mind her own business and Tatsuki put him through a window," I said.

"She put him through a window?" Uryu asked.

"Not all the way, but his head definitely went through and the second floor is going to need some window repairs, but Ichigo was bleeding a lot so Yukina stepped in to help him out," I said. I pulled out my phone. "Keigo sent me pictures." I showed Uryu and Chad.

"I don't blame her for being angry. She must be frustrated," Chad said.

"I would be too if my best friend was missing," I said.

"Well, I just have to make sure I get Orihime back to avoid being put through anymore windows."

Ichigo had finally arrived, Yukina in tow.

"And don't let Keigo circulate those," Ichigo said.

"Keigo didn't even take the pictures," I said.

"I think Ryo did," Yukina said. "And then she sent them to everyone else."

"And they'll tell two friends, and they'll tell two friends and so on and so on," I said. "But your reputation for not getting shoved through a window by a girl you've known since you were four doesn't matter, because there are bigger fish to fry."

Ichigo nodded. "Orihime."

"Bingo," I said.

"You guys don't have to do this you know," Ichigo said looking to Chad and Uryu.

"Yeah we do," Chad said.

"Ichigo doesn't know how friendship works," Yukina said.

"We'll keep an eye on everything on this side and make sure Aizen doesn't destroy anything until you get back," I said.

"And can you keep an eye on my sisters for me," Ichigo said.

"What do you think I've been doing the past month?" I asked. "Now get out there and get our precious cinnamon bun back."

Kisuke's fake Garganta was impressive, though admittedly large and complicated. Hollows' abilities to create them without seeming to try was something I really envied after helping Kisuke.

"Once you're on the other side," Kisuke started, "there's no real ground to walk on, you'll have to use your own Spirit Energy to create your own ground to walk on. I can't tell you where you'll come out on the other side, only that you'll be in Hueco Mundo."

"Good luck," I said.

Ichigo gave me a nod and then my three friends leapt through the garganta into darkness. It closed behind them and then I looked over to Kisuke.

"So now what?" I asked.

"Now, we deal with Karakura Town," Kisuke said.

"What do we do exactly? From the way Kairi explained, everyone here is basically a sitting duck," Yukina said.

"Yep," Kisuke said. "That's why we're going to create a fake Karakura Town, put it here and then put the real Karakura Town in the Soul Society."

Yukina and I exchanged glances.

"So you're going to take Karakura Town. . . and push it somewhere else?" I asked.

"Yep," Kisuke said.

"Logistically, it's been tricky to figure out, but we've managed," Koenma said.

". . . Okay, Kisuke, you realize that when I suggested that, it was a joke right?" I asked.

"Oh, Kairi, we've been planning this much longer than when we brought you into it," Kisuke said.

"That makes me feel not at all better," I said. "You can't just take an entire city full of people and relocate it. People will notice."

"Logistics, Kairi," Koenma said. "We've already figured it all out."

"This sounds incredibly implausible," Yukina said.

"What she said," I said.

"Kairi, you've brought people back from the dead. Why is this so hard to believe?" Koenma asked.

"Because this is different. This is taking an entire physical place and putting it in another dimension and replacing it with an exact replica and thinking no one will notice," I said.

"What if we put everyone in Karakura Town to sleep?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes, because no one will notice the missing time," I said.

"Kairi, we've got this under control. Why don't you just worry about keeping everyone safe in the mean time," Kisuke said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Well, now that Orihime is out of the picture, you know what everyone's going to need?" Kisuke asked.

I frowned. "White mage."

"Yep," Kisuke said. "And nobody fucks with the white mage."


	11. Rising Up to the Challenge of Our Rival

_[__**A/N:**__ Yes, this is SUPER late. I have no legitimate excuse because I've still got plenty backlogged. I am trash and also sorry. But better late than never, am I right?]_

_**Chapter 11: Rising Up to the Challenge of Our Rival**_

"You didn't have to do this, Kuwabara," I said.

"Yeah, I did. We're a team, right?" he asked.

Karakura Town had been moved and was safely in the Soul Society.

And Kuwabara and I were babysitting it. Not that I minded. The plan was that Aizen was going to be defeated in the Fake Karakura Town and we were only here in case that didn't work out. What we were supposed to do against Aizen, who knew, but if anyone was good at going in half-cocked and coming out the other side victorious it was Team Spirit Detective, and Kuwabara and I were better than any of our other teammates at not knowing when to stay down.

"I guess we are a team," I said. "Even if the rest of our team is M.I.A."

"Nah, who needs those guys anyway?" Kuwabara asked. "Besides, you're the one who killed Toguro, and you would've killed Sensui if Urameshi hadn't gotten all crazy. And you're the one who basically brought Janemba down too."

"You flatter me, Kuwabara. I'd just like to remind you that we're a _team_ which means I always had help," I said. "I may be stronger than you, but only physically. That might work on demons, but Soul Reapers and Hollows are a different breed. I'd have to put Spirit Energy behind every attack to make it count."

"Yeah, and you're notoriously bad at that," Kuwabara said.

"Indeed," I said.

"What are you expecting from this Aizen guy anyway?" Kuwabara asked.

I shrugged. "Stronger than Sensui. By how much I'm not sure. I'll say he's infinitely crazier, much more merciless, and far less sympathetic as well."

"I'm guessing he's not the type who's going to be reasoned with," Kuwabara said.

"That's what it sounds like," I said.

"You think Ichigo and the Soul Society can handle him?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ichigo's as resilient as you are and he's packing as much Spirit Energy as Yusuke. I think Ichigo can do pretty much anything he sets his mind to," I said.

"Guess that explains why you're not worried," Kuwabara said.

"The only thing I'm worried about are the people who are waking up," I said.

There weren't many. One or two that I'd seen, but in the past few minutes, I'd spotted Tatsuki and Keigo. Of course it was my classmates.

"That Urahara guy really needs to put more juice into whatever sleeping potion he put behind all this," I said.

"Your friends have a lot of Spirit Energy. Probably why they woke up," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah," I said. "Doesn't mean he couldn't try a little harder."

That's when Kuwabara and I paused. There was suddenly a massive spike in Spirit Energy.

"Whoa," Kuwabara said.

"Understatement," I said.

"I thought they weren't supposed to make it here," Kuwabara said.

"Plans change," I said. "Any chance you can find my friends make sure they're not in his path?" Kuwabara's eyes scanned up and down the streets and he froze.

"If I'm right. . . They're heading straight for him," Kuwabara said. "But he won't bother just regular humans will he?"

"They're not just regular humans; they're Ichigo's friends," I said. "People like Aizen love to kill for motivation. He kidnapped Orihime after all."

"So we're gonna go fight that guy?" Kuwabara asked.

"We haven't got any other choice," I said. "Time to shine, Kazuma."

We took off in the direction of Aizen's Spirit Energy. It didn't take long to reach them.

I could just make out Tatsuki's voice telling Keigo to run. I rounded a corner and saw them up ahead. I didn't think. Just fired off a ki blast at the much more powerful being, just to keep him from killing Tatsuki.

"That was dumb," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, well I'm not the greatest thinker on the team am I?" I asked. We ran up ahead. "Tatsuki, are you all right?" She was carrying Mahana on her back, still asleep. Tatsuki looked up at me. She was definitely feeling Aizen's Spirit Energy and not handling it well.

"Kairi?" she asked.

"Be surprised later," I said. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Detective."

I stopped and slowly lifted my gaze to the voice. The man in front of me was definitely Aizen. His eyes were a very dark shade of violet, he had brown hair cropped short in the front, but dropped long down his back. He wore a tight fitting white outfit with a jacket that flared out at the bottom revealing a purple lining. In the center of his chest was a sparkling stone from which a cross was formed.

The man standing behind him was dressed in what looked like Soul Reaper garb, but it was all white, as was his short cut hair.

"I assumed they'd leave you in charge of Karakura Town. You and your team are so good in a pinch aren't you?" he asked. "I've heard so much about you, and your friend Kazuma Kuwabara. Sad to hear about your team."

"Looks like you've only got one of your buddies with you, so I guess I'm sorry to hear about yours," I said.

Aizen chuckled. "Perceptive one aren't you? Yes, my only comrade that remains is Gin."

"Gin. . . Gin Ichimaru. One of the deserter captains from the Soul Society," I said.

"Someone's been doing her research," Gin said.

"Well I am a detective, it is my job," I said. "So all of your Espada are gone. You must be crushed."

"Actually, it doesn't matter. If they weren't strong enough they deserved to be killed," Aizen said.

I nodded. "I figured you'd be one of those honorless pricks. You probably don't even know how to fight fair. Is that why you came after Tatsuki and Keigo? You probably couldn't resist bating Ichigo by killing them."

"And you," Aizen said. I leered at him. "Don't worry, your low opinion of me is spot on, not that I care. You'll be dead momentarily anyway."

"Try me," I said. I raised my arm, ready to hit him with a Spirit Gun, but a hand reached out and grabbed me. I looked over. "Rangiku!"

She'd definitely already been in the fray. She was banged up and her Spirit Energy was practically non-existent.

"Take your friends and get out of here," she said.

"Rangiku, you're in no shape-."

"Kairi, just go, now!" she demanded.

I pulled my arm away. "I hope you know what you're doing."

Kuwabara had already lifted Mahana from the ground. I pulled Tatsuki to her feet, but she didn't make it far before she stumbled to the ground. I pulled her onto my back and we took off running.

I didn't know where we were going to run to being that we were trapped in Karakura Town and also in the Soul Society, but we kept moving.

"You can put me down now, Kairi," Tatsuki said.

Clearly, we were far enough away that Aizen's influence was no longer an issue. We stopped and she jumped to her feet.

"Who was that woman? And why do those guys want to kill us?" Tatsuki asked. "And why is everyone asleep?"

I sighed. "That woman is a friend of mine and of Ichigo's. Those guys want to kill us just because it'll piss of Ichigo and they'll get a really good fight out of him, and everyone is asleep so I wouldn't have to explain this to you."

"You and Ichigo are in on some weird shit," she said.

"I am painfully aware of that right now," I said. "This is Kuwabara, by the way. Kuwabara, Tatsuki. Sorry to introduce you while we're being pursued by a psychopath."

"Kairi! Tatsuki!" 

Out from an alley appeared Keigo, holding a sword.

"Where did you get a sword?" Tatsuki asked.

"I found Afro San passed out so I took it from him," Keigo said. "I don't know kendo or martial arts like you, but it's better than nothing."

"That Aizen guy is headed straight for us again," Kuwabara said.

I nodded. "Let's go."

We followed Keigo who took us to another alley where we found a very much awake Chizuru and Mizuiro.

"He was complaining that his cell phone was dead a minute ago," Keigo said.

"Yeah, but I found a convenience store and borrowed one of their chargers so I'm fine now," Mizuiro said.

"Borrowed?" Tatsuki asked. "You mean-."

"The shop keeper wouldn't wake up," Mizuiro said. "I also got some snacks to tide us over."

He dumped out a bag filled with soy bars and beef jerky.

"You seem like the type of person to eat this crap," Tatsuki said.

"I usually eat home cooked meals," Mizuiro said.

"But I thought your parents were away most of the time. I didn't peg you for being a chef," I said.

"I'm not, but lots of girls like to cook for me," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Goodness gracious."

"Isn't it so awful when he reminds you of it?" Keigo sobbed.

I rolled my eyes.

"So did Keigo fill you in on what's going on?" Tatsuki said.

"Mostly. I know that most importantly there's a guy trying to kill us all," Mizruiro said. He dumped out his bag. "So I got a stun gun for each of us."

"Where did you get those?" Tatsuki asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's not gonna work on that guy," I said. "He'll be able to put you guys down just by getting close."

"I guess he's not human then," Mizuiro said, tossing the stun gun aside. "Oh, well."

"Are you okay, Chizuru?" Tatsuki asked. "You're kind of out of it."

"Out of it? Of course I'm out it! I'm in total shock? How can you guys just adapt to this so quickly?" she asked. "You know something I don't, don't you? You're keeping something from the rest of us." She looked over to me. "Especially you, Kairi. Weird stuff has been happening ever since you turned up at our school. Explain."

I was in an awkward position. I could explain about the Soul Society and Spirit World and Soul Reapers and Spirit Detectives, because there was definitely no use lying about it now.

But there was no time. Aizen was here.

"We've got to go!" Kuwabara declared.

"Get up, Chizuru," I said. "I know this is upsetting, but you'll get the whole explanation later." Everyone headed down the alley behind me, but Aizen appeared in front of us suddenly.

Out of nowhere, over my head a glass bottle flew forward towards Aizen. Naturally, it disintegrated into nothing before it touched him.

"Huh, it just turned to dust," a totally nonplused Mizuiro said.

"Do. Not. Do. That," I said.

"What about this?" he asked. He took an aerosol can and rolled it towards Aizen before forcing us all out of the alley and tossing a lighter down. There was a large explosion.

"Whoa, you're kind of crazy Mizuiro," Chizuru said.

"Yes, that was crazy, but also moot. Run now, please," I said. Aizen walked out of the alley and finally they were going again.

But Keigo slowed, turned around and held out Afro San's sword in front of him.

"This sword belonged to a guy who dressed just like Ichigo," he said. "Maybe this will be able to cut through that guy."

"Stop trying to help! Even if you managed to get a hit on him, he'd kill you," I said. I turned on my heel back toward him as Aizen continued his leisurely stroll after us. I snatched the sword away. "This is not going to work."

Before I could continue scolding him Keigo and I were tackled to the ground.

"Give that back you idiots!"

Afro San had come to reclaim his sword.

Aizen stopped. Afro San was shaking. He called out his Zanpakuto's name and sent a swirling disk flying at Aizen, with a blaze of fire. The ground erupted and covered Aizen in concrete.

"Well done, sir," I said.

"Run!" he proclaimed. I sighed. Just another person I had to babysit.

I looked over to Kuwabara.

"We're not going to be able to keep running like this," I said. "Kuwabara, keep everyone moving and get as far from here as you can. I'm gonna try and do my job."

The concrete lifted from Aizen and fell to the ground behind him.

"Sure you can handle this?" Kuwabara asked.

"He's definitely up there with Sensui. He might not be as susceptible to Ki, but if you and I are known for anything on Team Spirit Detective it's our stick-to-ititiveness," I said.

"But the last time you stuck to it too hard and Hiei and Ichigo had to save you! You almost died!" Kuwabara said.

"What?" the other chimed in slowly.

"First of all, Kuwabara please let me tell the stories of my near-death experiences some other time," I said. "And secondly if Ichigo's good for anything, it's not letting me die. Trust me, he'll be here."

Gin appeared behind Aizen.

"I'm back, Lord Aizen," he said.

"Who is that guy?" Mizuiro asked.

"Is he here to help up?" Keigo asked.

"Just the opposite," Tatsuki asked.

It looked like Rangiku was out of the picture. I was going to need a new plan. No way that I could fight off one while the other hunted my friends down. Kuwabara wasn't going to be able to handle either of these guys. And there was no telling what their Zanpakutou could do. Now I was wishing more than ever that Ichigo was here.

"What of the woman?" Aizen asked.

"I killed her," Gin said.

I swallowed hard.

"Really? I thought you had a little more affection for her than that," Aizen said.

"Affection? I told you when I first met you that I'm a snake. I use the tip of my tongue to feel out my prey and swallow whole what I like," Gin said stepping towards us. "That's the kind of creature I am."

I looked back over my shoulder.

"Kuwabara, I need you to be on your guard," I said. "Guys, stay close to Kuwabara."

"Be careful," he said before taking off.

"Why don't you tell the detective what you're going to do with her and her friends after you've killed them," Gin said.

"I'll hang their bodies somewhere on the outskirts of town where everyone can see them," Aizen said. "And then I'll create the Ouken."

He unsheathed his sword.

"In that case, I'll handle the children," Gin said. He grabbed the tip of Aizen's sword which I found odd, and Aizen did too.

"Gin?" Aizen questioned.

SLASH! I hadn't seen Gin pull his sword, but I did see it shoot right through Aizen's chest. Blood gushed everywhere.

"I think you'd better catch up to your friends, Detective," Gin said.

I was in shock for a moment, but I didn't wait another moment. I ran as fast as I could to them.

"Stop," I said to them as I caught up.

"What's up? You told us to run," Keigo said.

"He stabbed him," I said.

"What? Who?" Kuwabara asked.

"Gin. He turned on Aizen and he stabbed him," I said. I turned and looked back though they were out of sight now. "I think. . . I think Gin might've killed him."

"You're serious?" Tatsuki asked.

"If he didn't succeed, it won't take much to finish him off," I said. "I don't think Aizen saw it coming."

"So we're safe now?" Chizuru asked.

"I wouldn't count my chickens before they hatch, but," I started, "I get the feeling the tides have shifted in a positive direction."

There was a large explosion of Spirit Energy and I could see it rocket up toward the sky. My chest ached. It was Aizen. A large wave of energy blasted my friends and me and I threw up a barrier quickly to keep everyone on their feet.

"What's happening?" Chizuru asked.

_Nothing good_, I wanted to say, but instead I didn't answer. Once the blast subsided, there was a loud explosion, bringing down a building a few yards from us. Gin, on the verge of dying, lay in the rubble a few feet from Aizen.

Aizen had taken on a new form, He had wings, like a moth, and in the center of his chest was circle cut into four quarters, the shimmering jewel still at its center.

"Gin!"

I watched as Rangiku appeared, sobbing at Gin's side. Part of me was thankful she was alive, but also confused.

"Now what?" Kuwabara asked.

"We go back to plan A," I said. "You take those guys and run and I stay here and hope I don't get killed before-."

My sentence was ended abruptly as Ichigo had appeared, his unconscious father slung over his shoulder. He dropped him to the ground.

Ichigos' appearance had changed. He was definitely taller, his hair was longer, his robe was different. Zangetsu was in his right hand, but instead of the usual chain than dangled from it, it seemed to wrap up the length of his arm.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Ichigo."

He looked over to us. "Keigo. Tatsuki. Mizuiro. Chizuru. Kuwabara." He paused as he looked at Afro San. It occurred to me that I had no idea what this guy's real name was, and Ichigo definitely didn't know. "Omomoya."

Not even close.

"Oh, come on! It's Zennosuke. Zennosuke Kurumadani. If you don't know my name, just be honest and don't be a jerk about it!" Afro San complained.

I rolled my eyes.

"Kairi."

I looked back over to Ichigo

"Late, as usual, sir," I said.

He shook his head. "Just stay put. I'll take care of this."


	12. Carry On My Wayward Son

_[__**A/N**__: Sorry this is also late. I've been busy working and then went on vacation. It's been crazy here. Also, I got engaged a week ago which is super exciting! So, enjoy two chapters to make up for the lateness and to celebrate my engagement! Don't forget to review!]_

_**Chapter Twelve: Carry On my Wayward Son**_

"All of his powers?" I asked.

Kisuke nodded. "And probably all of his spiritual awareness."

"Wow," I said. "Just when you think he's not stupid and noble enough, he goes and does something even stupider and nobler."

"What will we ever do with that boy?" Kisuke teased.

"What will we ever do without him is the better question," I said. I looked down at my watch.

"Eager to get to school?" Kisuke asked.

I shook my head. "No, but I have to go anyway. I've been getting threatening text messages from Tatsuki since last night so I think it's time I explained myself."

"Have fun with that," Kisuke said. "They'll ask about Ichigo."

"Yeah. I've got Orihime and Chad as my wingmen. We're going to find a way to explain this whole thing together. We're hoping for positive reactions," I said.

"Good luck," he said.

I waved goodbye to Kisuke and walked out his shop. When I closed the door behind myself and turned to leave, there was someone standing in front of me.

"Rukia," I said. I walked over to her. "Paying a visit to Urahara?"

"No. I was looking for you actually," she said. "Do you have a moment?"

"I always have a moment for you, Rukia," I said. "What's up?" 

"The head captain had a message for you and felt that I would be the best candidate to pass it along to you," Rukia said.

I sighed. "That can't be good considering our last interaction."

"It's about Ichigo," Rukia said.

"I figured," I said. "I guess Koenma passed along my message."

Rukia chuckled. "I guess they're worried that now that Ichigo. . ."

"Now that Ichigo won't be a Soul Reaper anymore I'm not going to have a reason to cooperate with you guys should the need arise," I said. Rukia nodded. "You can tell Old Man Yamamoto that my loyalty is still to Ichigo Kurosaki, but he would be remiss if I turned my back on the Soul Society just because he's not a Soul Reaper anymore and he's crazy for thinking otherwise."

"I'll leave out the crazy part," Rukia said.

"It's my job to protect people. And I'm going to keep doing that, but if any of my friends are ever in danger, no matter the circumstances, I'm going to do my damnedest to save them and if he has a problem with the way I do my job or if he finds me annoying and insubordinate or lacking respect, he can get in line because so does everyone else and I do not care," I said. "Deliver that message in full."

"Will do," Rukia said.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I fished it out.

"Problem?" Rukia asked.

"It's a text from Tatsuki: 'if you don't come to school today, we will be forced to hunt you down.' I love her honesty," I said.

"I'm guessing they want answers," Rukia said.

I nodded. "And who can blame them, really? I only dragged them around Karakura Town while the whole town was sleeping and saved them from a powerful psychopath until Ichigo showed up. Tatsuki was suspicious of me before all that happened."

"Well, your friends didn't always know about you did they?" Rukia asked.

"No," I said. "Kuwabara's always been super spiritually aware so when he stumbled upon Yusuke and I looking for a demon he totally took to it without question. Keiko and Shizuru on the other hand had things explained to them by Botan so we totally avoided that whole situation. Truthfully, I've never been in this situation before."

"Well, good luck," Rukia said. "I'm sure they'll be understanding."

I gave her a nod and prepared to leave, but I paused. "Hey, you'll still be around won't you? I mean, I know you're not stationed in the Human World anymore, but if they're asking for volunteers you won't be a stranger will you? Even without Ichigo?"

Rukia smiled, weakly. "I don't really know, honestly."

"Well, if we're being honest, you're kind of the only Soul Reaper I can deal without getting annoyed," I said. "So if they ever need the Spirit Detective, tell them to send you. . . Because I'll probably annoy and be annoyed by anyone else."

"Don't you go thinking that I don't find you annoying," she teased.

I smiled. "Really, Rukia, Ichigo trusts you more than anybody. Make sure you tell them I wouldn't want anyone else on my team but you, because neither would Ichigo."

She smiled again, this time she didn't seem so sad. "I will pass that message along."

"Good," I said. "I'd better see you around, Rukia Kuchiki."

888

A month had passed. We were well into winter now and the days had gotten much colder and shorter. School had been progressing as usual, but without Ichigo. I'd explained about my life as Spirit Detective (prefacing it with my father's backstory as well). They'd been confused, but understanding, and they reacted the same way when we delved into the story of Ichigo.

It was a Saturday, when I got a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I called from my bed where I was watching TV.

The door opened and I was surprised to see a tall orange haired boy standing there.

"Ichigo," I said, sitting up.

"Hey," he said.

"You're up," I said. "How are you?"

He shrugged. "Been worse."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean." He shrugged again. "It's those communication skills that I always loved about you, Ichigo." This time, he rolled his eyes at me. "No powers?" He shook his head. "No awareness at all?"

"Nope," he said.

"Holy shit," I said. "Are you okay?" He shrugged. I groaned. "Stop shrugging. Use your words."

"I'm bad with words," he said. I frowned.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"I did what I had to do. If I hadn't done it, the only person left to beat Aizen would've been you," Ichigo said.

"I could've done it," I said.

"Yes, because things were going so well when I showed up. I should have just let you handle it," he said.

I sighed, "I really am sorry, Ichigo."

"I know you are," he said.

"So, did you wake up totally flat or was it more of a-."

"Gradual thing? Yeah," he said. "Gradual enough for me to say goodbye, to Rukia at least."

"I'm glad for that," I said. "You need a hug? I owe you one."

He shook his head. "I just came by to apologize to you again, for the way I treated you before. And to thank you for looking after everyone."

"Water under the bridge, and it's my job to look after everyone," I said.

"Still," he said. "Thanks."

I shrugged. "Any time." I stood from my bed. "I'm going to hug you now."

"Please don't," he said.

"No choice," I said. I walked over to him and held my arms out.

"I'm not going to reciprocate this hug," he said.

"Yes you will," I said. "Because you need the hug. You don't think you need the hug right now, but after you'll be totally happy you agreed to the hug. I promise."

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Fine," he said.

I took a few more steps and finally hugged him. Reluctantly, he hugged me back.

"Don't lie—you feel a little better," I said.

"I'll never give you the satisfaction of admitting that out loud," he said.

I chuckled as I released him.

"Thanks," he said.

"Any time," I said. "Oh! And I have something for you!" I walked over to my desk and pulled out a folder full of papers.

"What is this?" he asked as I handed it to him.

"All of the homework you've missed the past two months," I said. "I didn't write any of the essays or anything, but I did pay Trunks to do everything else for you."

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief. "For a second I thought you were about to tell me you did all of this for me."

I scoffed. "I volunteered to be the one to do it, but then Tatsuki and Chad got all on my case about your grade point average and what not. So I paid my genius ex-boyfriend to do it, and I Even got your dad to call the school and tell everyone you had Mono."

"Good cover," he said. Then he whacked me on the head with the folder.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Thanks for telling me my dad was a Soul Reaper. Definitely useful information to withhold from me," Ichigo said.

"Hey, I told them I didn't want to lie to you but he and Kisuke were all like 'it's not lying, it's just withholding information' and then I told them they were terrible people," I said. "But now you know—yay."

"Thanks, Kairi," he said.

"What are friends for, right?" I asked. "Now you'd better go study so you can keep up the illusion that you actually did all of that work on your own, so that I didn't pay off Trunks for nothing."

"Will do," he said.

"Oh, one last thing," I said, "Naturally after I went off on Old Man Yamamoto and then told you how to get to Hueco Mundo and basically told the Soul Society that 'I only work for the Soul Society if Ichigo works for the Soul Society,' they got all panicked that I'd tell them to go fuck themselves now that you aren't a Soul Reaper anymore."

"Can't blame them for that," Ichigo said. "But I'm guessing you didn't tell them that."

"No. I told them if they ever need my help again that Rukia Kuchiki is the girl they can send," I said. "But that's also because I know you don't trust anyone there like you trust Rukia. Basically everything I do, I do for you Ichigo. You should be honored and it'll probably keep you up tonight wondering how you ever let me get away."

"I won't lose any sleep over that because we broke up because you're in love with Hiei," he said, "but I am lucky to have you as a friend."

"That you are," I said. "Also, I'm on the mend. I even tool all of the random stuff that belonged to him that was in my room I put in a box and gave to Kurama the last time he was here."

"I'm glad you're a little less pathetic now," he said.

I frowned at him. "Now that you've switched from grateful back to sassy, you can leave."

Ichigo smiled at me. "See you around, Kairi."

_**Five Months Later. . .**_

"I need you to see something before you leave."

Yukina was smiling at me, practically dancing in front of my desk. Class had been dismissed for the day and with it, summer vacation was upon us.

"Yukina, I told you I had to leave immediately today because I have to pack up my room at Trunks' house because I'm going home in the morning," I said.

Ichigo stepped back into the classroom and scoffed.

"I knew she was going to give you a hard time," he said.

"I have to-."

"I know, you have important stuff to do," he said. "Just get up and get your ass out here."

I rolled my eyes. Yukina took my hand and pulled from the classroom into the hallway in front of the list of the top 50 students.

"Oh, are you on here?" I asked.

"Of course she's on here," Ichigo said with a scoff.

"You're being awful rude for someone who's about to spend a week at my house in the remote wilderness," I said.

The idea had been Orihime's. Since I was returning home and wouldn't be back all summer and, therefore, wouldn't see anyone until school started back up, she came up with the idea that we have a sleepover, at my house. I was totally game for it. The plan had just been for her, Yukina, Keiko, and Tatsuki initially, but then Chizuru heard and immediately had a fit, which led to Keigo hearing about so we invited Mizuiro to irritate Keigo. Eventually, Keigo whined his way to being invited as well. That's when I decided that I had better invite Chad and Ichigo because why not. Chad was totally game to come. Ichigo was grateful initially because if everyone was gone that meant he'd have a week of no one harassing him, but after some arm twisting (and by arm twisting, I mean I had Orihime tell him how disappointed she would be if he didn't come because heaven forbid that boy ever deny her anything), he agreed.

Uryu was the only who couldn't be convinced to come citing that he did indeed still hate my guts and he would see me in August.

I was surprised that it had barely taken any convincing on my mother's part—she was happy that I had some friends that didn't join me on my demon fighting excursions.

"Shut up, and look at the list," Ichigo said.

I sighed as I looked it over. Almost everyone was on it. Uryu was naturally top of the class with Orihime taking third place. Chad and Yukina weren't too far behind, neither was Tatsuki. Ichigo popped up as well in the middle. I got bored looking and turned to Yukina.

"Please tell me what I'm looking for," I said.

Yukina shook her head with a smile, before pointing to the bottom of the list. And there it was. Number 49 was me.

"Holy shit," I said. "I made the list?" 

"We're just as shocked as you are to be honest," Ichigo said. I glared at him. He smiled. "Good job."

"Jerk," I said. I turned back to the list and sighed. "They used my government name though."

"Ms. Ochi calls you by your full name all the time," Yukina pointed out.

"Yes, but that's because she knows it annoys me," I said.

"You just have to accept that you're not the bad ass everyone used to think you were before you started school here. You're a nice person who responds to her government name and makes honor roll," Ichigo said.

"I am going to make the next seven days so miserable for you if you don't stop talking Ichigo Kurosaki," I said.

"Come on. We haven't even left school yet and you two are already trying to strangle each other. Can't that wait until we're in the wilderness?" 

Tatsuki and Orihime had showed up, both clearly on their way out of school.

"Stop picking on Kairi," Orihime said, poking at Ichigo. "I think it's really great you inviting all of us down to your house. And I'm really proud of you for making the top 50."

"Thanks, Orihime, you're a great friend," I said. "Unlike some people I know."

"He's just being an ass so you tell him he can't come," Tatsuki said. "Don't let him win."

I smiled at Ichigo. "My dad is looking forward to seeing you again. So is my mom, but I think that's mostly because she's not over the fact that we broke up."

"Parents do love Ichigo," Tatsuki said.

"My mom specifically loves people that could potentially grow up to be rich doctors and marry her daughter," I said. "When I finished middle school she looked at my grades and said 'well, at least you're pretty enough to marry rich.'"

"Harsh," Tatsuki said. "But, hey, isn't your family already rich?" 

"Yeah, but she's not down for the whole me living with her and my dad for the rest of my life," I said. "Oh, and I've already made Mizuiro promise to keep his mouth shut about coming from an affluent family and no one's even allowed to remind her that Uryu exists or that his dad owns a hospital because she might fly out here and kidnap him."

"You've got to admire your mother a little bit," Tatsuki said. "She just wants you to be taken care of."

"I will be taken care of. I'll be happy and living off my trust fund in a small apartment with my four cats," I said.

"Fifteen and you've already given up. How sad," Tatsuki said. "But I like that you've got a plan at least."

"Thanks, kind of," I said. "But maybe I should rethink my outlook. I am in the top 50 now after all."

"You might even get into college with these grades," Ichigo said.

"Ick," I said. "I think after high school I'm done with school forever. I have been working at Capsule Corp. Maybe I could just keep working for Bulma for the rest of my life. That's what my brother is doing."

"You're actually really good at that job too," Orihime said fishing out her cellphone. "She fixed this for me after I dropped it in a pocket full of water."

"A pocket full of water?" Ichigo asked.

"Easy mistake to make," Orihime said nonchalantly.

"A pocket of water?" Ichigo asked.

"I was making soup and I put it in a coat pocket that I had hanging up, my rain coat, and the pocket had collected water," Orihime said.

"So you literally put your phone is a pocket of water?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Orihime said. "And the whole screen stopped working!"

"Things like this only happen you, Orihime," Ichigo said.

"People break their phones all the time," she said.

"Not by putting them in coat pockets full of water," Ichigo said. "At least you keep life interesting."

Orihime smiled. "Well, Kairi fixed my phone completely."

"I didn't know you were tech savvy," Tatsuki said.

"Trunks helped me out a bit, but I'm learning," I said.

"Good for you," Ichigo said. "Maybe you won't have four cats after all."

I rolled my eyes. "I need to get going. You guys will all be there bright and early tomorrow morning, right?"

"Definitely," Tatsuki said. She was especially excited for the visit. Being a martial artist herself, she was no stranger to my dad or Master Roshi, Gohan, or even my grandpa, the Ox King. She was over the moon about it.

"I'll see you then," I said.


	13. Summer Dreams Ripped At the Seams

_**Chapter Thirteen: Summer Dreams Ripped at the Seams**_

"This is literally the middle of nowhere."

We'd arrived at my house the next day. Trunks had gotten quite good at piloting the Capsule Corp. air ships, so it saved us all the trouble of having to have my dad teleport us all there. It might've been a long trip, but when we landed everyone still seemed to be looking forward to it.

"It can't be the middle of nowhere. She lives just by the road," Orihime pointed out.

"We call that the dirt road to nowhere," I said. "Because it's literally about 50 miles in either direction until you hit civilization. No one comes by here ever really."

"So why go to school in West City instead of Satan City. Isn't it closer?" Tatsuki asked.

"Because how would I annoy you if I didn't go to school with you?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes as I walked them into my house.

Goten and Gohan were standing in the living room with my dad, examining a wall.

"What are you two looking at?" I asked.

"Dad put a hole in the wall again two weeks ago and we fixed it, but we're not entirely sure it's structurally sound," Gohan said.

"Does it look like it's bulging to you? I think it might be bulging," Goten said.

"Well, it's been busted through so many times, I wouldn't be surprised," Trunks said.

I sighed. "I'm glad we picked the day my friends come over to be the day that we question whether or not our house is going to collapse in on itself."

"Not the whole house, just this end," Gohan said. "I remember the first time we accidentally knocked a hole in this wall. Who knew giving mom an encouraging pat on the back would make her take out the wall and the tree in the front yard."

". . . What?" Tatsuki asked.

"It's easier if you just accept the things they're saying instead trying to understand," Ichigo said.

"Hello Mister Goku Kairi's Dad!" Orihime greeted him.

"Hello, Miss Orihime Kairi's Friend!" Dad responded. "I'm glad you all made it. Do me a favor would you—can you look at this wall? Does it look strange to you?"

Immediately, Orihime joined my brother's and my examining the wall.

"If it weren't for the whole you obviously being a super power alien, I might think that you and Orihime were switched at birth," Kuwabara said.

"Have you seen Orihime's powers? We can't be positive that she's _not_ a super powered alien," Ichigo said.

"Kairi," Videl walked out of the kitchen, my now one-year-old niece clinging delightedly to her back, "your mom's out back. She was getting bored with watching them stare at a wall."

"I've been here two minutes and they've already sucked Orihime into it," I said.

"Well here," Videl said, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a case of Dino-Caps. "I know you weren't planning on camping, but given the questionable structural integrity of your house, I felt like you guys might find one of Bulma's portable houses better."

"You guys just have Dino-Caps laying around in large quantities like that?!" Keigo exclaimed.

"Her ex-boyfriend, the future CEO of Capsule Corp. literally flew us here in his mother's—the current CEO of Capsule Corps.—air ship, and you're really asking that question?" Tatsuki asked.

I introduced Videl to Keigo, Tatsuki, and Chizuru who she hadn't got to meet at Bulma's party months ago.

"You should go up to the waterfall," Goten suggested.

"Oh, good call," I said. "It's only about an hour walk from here, and it's not too difficult a climb up the cliff. It's relatively safe." 

"Relatively?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well I can fly, so if you fall, I promise not to let you die," I said.

"Sounds fun!" Orihime declared.

"Yeah, I've never been camping before," Yukina said.

That pretty much decided it and no one protested. There wasn't much arguing with what Orihime and Yukina wanted being that they were impossible to say no to.

"Trunks and I will tag along too," Goten said.

"We will?" Trunks asked.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Don't like my friends?" 

"I like your friends just fine, but given that I've had to live with you for the past eight months or so, a little time not looking at you would be delightful," Trunks said.

"Aww, but I wanted to go camping too. And I've missed out on eight perfectly good months of reminding her how annoying I am," Goten said.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten," I said.

"I think Goten and Trunks should come!" Orihime declared.

"I second that," Yukina said.

"Well, looks like you're coming," I said. "Unless you want to see Orihime and Yukina's sad faces."

888

Everyone was a good sport about hiking. It wasn't so hot that day, so we weren't dying from the heat as we climbed.

"So is it just me, or are those two completely useless," Tatsuki whispered to me, motioning discreetly toward Orihime and Ichigo. Orihime was glancing toward Ichigo every once in a while as she chatted with Yukina and Chizuru. Ever oblivious, Ichigo was talking to Keigo and Mizuiro.

"Yeah, totally useless," I said. "Ichigo more so than Orihime."

"Well, duh," Tatsuki said. "You know, it's kind of weird how invested you are in them being that you used to date Ichigo."

"Where do you get the idea that I'm invested in them being together?" I asked.

"For starters, you used Orihime to get him here," Tatsuki said.

"True, I did do that," I said. "Not that it matters. His head is so far up his own ass he doesn't even know why he came."

"I've told her dozens and dozens of times to just go for it," Tatsuki said.

"Yeah," I said. "It's really the only way to do it."

"Really, why are you so okay with this?" Tatsuki asked.

I shrugged. "I don't like him like that anymore. And Orihime is over the moon about him and Ichigo is just. . . Super motivated by her existence. It's hard not to want them to be together."

"Well, they're both idiots. At this rate it's never going to happen," Tatsuki said.

"We can always help push them in the right direction," I said.

"How?" Tatsuki asked.

I looked ahead, watching Orihime's feet at I did. A root casually popped out of the ground and she tripped. She let out a yelp as she face planted the ground. In a blink, Ichigo was helping her up.

Tatsuki looked over to me. "Did you. . .?"

"Use telekinesis to make Orihime fall to the ground? What kind of horrible person would do such a thing?" I asked.

Tatsuki nodded. "Pretty sneaky."

We all stopped for a moment to asses Orihime's injury. She insisted and insisted that she was fine, but winced every time she took a step. It was starting to get dark so we could get to the camp site or we could go back to my house. Orihime was determined to make it, still insisting that she was fine.

Yukina volunteered to take a look at her ankle, but that would involve sitting and waiting for a time.

So Ichigo piggy-backed Orihime the rest of the way. She had her red face buried in her hands the entire time.

While we were setting up our "camp," Yukina took care of Orihime's foot and they built a fire. As it got darker, we gathered round it and sat outside.

"Who've you been texting the entire time since we got up here?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Probably one of his many suitors," I teased.

Goten looked up at me from his phone and smiled.

"As difficult as it is to keep the ladies off my back, I was actually making sure our newest guest was arriving safely," he said.

"Who did you invite?" I asked.

"Well, I'd be willing to leave if you're really the disinterested in my company."

I looked up from the fire and saw that Kurama had joined us.

"Well, well, well, I heard you were back on this side of the kekai barrier," I said.

"I had to be sure I took my final exams didn't I?" he asked sitting down with us. "I heard you did quite well on yours."

"That's the rumor," I said.

"So, aside from turning the academic world on its head, what have you all been up to since I last saw you?" Kurama asked.

"Just life. Pretty boring," I said.

"Except we all got norovirus that one time," Yukina said.

We all groaned.

"Don't remind me," Tatsuki said.

"Yeah, I feel like I'm going to puke just thinking about it," Chizuru said.

"You all got norovirus?" Kurama asked. "Are you aware how that disease is transmitted?"

"Yes, and we all refuse to play detective about who ate whose poop and who didn't wash whose hands—we all just accept that we all got sick," I said. "And it was awful."

"Wow," Kurama said.

"They actually cancelled school for a day so they could sanitize it because so many people got sick, but it originated in our class," Orihime said.

"No one's sure who patient zero is," Mizuiro said.

"It was the first time in a long time I was glad that I didn't go to school with Kairi anymore," Keiko said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Is your leg feeling better, Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh! I'm fine now, thank you," she said, turning her head away as she blushed.

"You know I don't approve of your methods, but you do good work," Tatsuki whispered to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"You and Ichigo were crazy about each other. I thought for sure you'd be the jealous ex-girlfriend type," Tatsuki said.

I shrugged. "Maybe I would be if I weren't hung up on some other guy."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Keigo asked.

"Probably about one of Kairi's many suitors," Goten said.

"Yes, the boys are just lining up to date me for five minutes before I change my mind and decide I like someone else," I said with a smile.

"That was oddly self-aware," Trunks said.

I shrugged. "If I can't laugh at myself, I'd cry."

"Also very self-aware," Kurama said.

"OH, are we gossiping! You know how much I love gossip." Botan's familiar voice drifted into the circle as she scooted out of the woods on her oar. She dropped down to her feet and her oar vanished. "Hello, everyone! Glad to see you're all looking well."

Botan was perfectly well acquainted with everyone now, what with her masquerading as a classmate to deliver assignments to me. It reminded me of all times when Yusuke had first become my partner.

"Please don't tell me you have an assignment. I literally just finished school yesterday, and my last assignment was a week ago. I need a break," I said.

"I know dear, and I'm very sorry," she said, "but we had an informant in Demon World bring this to us and it just couldn't wait." She reached into her pocket and retrieved a scouter. It was old and banged up, but definitely the same kind that the Saiyans and Frieza and his buddies used.

"This was found in Demon World?" I asked.

Botan nodded. "Along with other bits of Saiyan technology. Armor, a pod very similar to the one's Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz used, and these tanks."

"Tanks?" I asked.

"Healing tanks. Apparently they secrete some sort of healing substance," Botan said.

"SPOUGE," I said.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Super Polymorphic Unleashing Gel. That's the substance in the healing tanks," I said. "They used the healing tanks on the battle field so they could heal soldiers right there in the middle of the fray and just keep sending them out to kick more ass."

"Technology like that in the wrong hands," Botan said, "I'm sure it doesn't need explaining how bad it would be."

I nodded.

"I haven't seen any of it with Yomi," Kurama said, "but I'll certainly keep an eye out for it now."

"So, the fact that this stuff was found in Demon World is bad because. . ." Tatsuki started.

"Demon World is about to break out into war, and if they've got technology made to genocide billions of people along with the ability to just murder people with their bare hands it's pretty bad, because if one of the rulers of Demon World gets control over the whole thing, they could very easily use the momentum to come at the Human World—a war on this scale, might even just spill over to us," I said. "Which is really bad."

"So what are you going to do?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan looked at me and smiled to try to cheer me up before she gave me bad news.

"You want me to go to Demon World and look into this?" I asked. "Are you insane?"

"Well, you wanted to go anyway didn't you? You wanted to find out why King Yemma was keeping you all out Demon World, and here you have your answer and you're not willing," Botan said. "Besides, you're the Spirit Detective. It's in your best interest to insure that Demon World doesn't break out into war and going to act as a diplomat in addition for having a look at this would be beneficial to everyone."

". . . Well, what ruler in their right mind would just let the Spirit Detective hang out while I look into ruining their good time?" I asked. "Who's your informant anyway?"

Botan sheepishly bit at her bottom lip and turned away from.

"Well. . . About that. . . You see," she started.

I shook my head. "No. No. Absolutely not."

"But Kairi-."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "Hiei? Hiei's your informant?"

"He wasn't intentionally our informant. He came across this and assumed that it was pertinent that we knew about it, that _you_ knew about it," Botan said.

"Yeah, he 'assumed' I'd want to know about it. He promised to never talk to me again and now you want me to go and hang out with him for an undetermined amount of time. That little shit," I said. I crossed my arms and huffed.

Ichigo tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over to him.

"You know you have to go, right?" he asked.

I looked over to Kuwabara. He nodded. I sighed.

"My parents aren't going to like this," I said. "I don't like it."

"Don't like it either," Kuwabara said. "But you can't let the world end just because you don't like Hiei."

"Fine, but I'm definitely going to punch him again," I said.

"You are well within your rights to," Goten said. "I strongly encourage it as a matter of fact."

". . . Just so we're all on the same page, Hiei's the guy that made you and Ichigo break up, but then he left to go to Demon World?" Keigo asked.

"Yes," I said. "And I punched him in the face."

"And kneed him in the stomach," Yukina said. "You broke one of his ribs, you know."

"Good," I said. "Maybe I'll break another."

"You don't mean that," Yukina said.

"Yes, she does," Trunks said, rolling his eyes.

"You'll do your best to keep your priorities in order while you're away won't you?" Kurama asked.

"Yep—punch Hiei, then look into the Saiyans," I said.

Kurama sighed. "Why do I even bother trying to talk to you?"

"When would you leave?" Orihime asked. I looked to Botan.

". . . Tomorrow night," she said.

I groaned "Of course."

"That's so soon," Keiko said.

"Raizen could die any minute now. That's when it all goes down," I said. "Have to be there before that happens."

"You probably won't be back by the time school starts," Mizuiro said.

"Even if Raizen dies tomorrow, I'm not that good of a diplomat," I said.

"You're gonna be stupid forever," Tatsuki said.

"Dammit, Tatsuki, I'm on the honor roll now, I don't have to take this," I said.

"Well, if the world gets over run by demons, we're all going to come here to live at your house," Chizuru said.

"Totally fair," I said. I looked over to Botan. "But, if I'm in Demon World, doing detective things, who's going to be here doing Detective things?"

"Goten and Trunks will be subbing in for you until you come back," Botan said. "Doesn't that sound exciting, boys?"

"No," they said in unison.

"I didn't volunteer for this," Goten said.

"Neither did Yusuke when we hired him. We don't really care," Botan said.

"Obviously," I said.

"How do you do it?" Chizuru asked. "Just pick up and leave your friends and your family all the time?"

I shrugged. "I just feel like I have to, to make sure all you guys are safe. Then it's easy. I don't even have a second thought about it."

888

"You're as bad as your father, you know, always goings out and looking for trouble." Bulma and Vegeta had made the journey out to my house to give me some pointers on Saiyan technology. The SDF was here now too, despite my protests, but they were only there to open the tunnel for me to get there.

"I don't go looking for it. It just finds me," I said.

"Same difference," Bulma said. She handed me a box. "This has a bunch of capsules that should help you out while you're there. Should you need to sabotage anything, I left directions on how."

"I could always just smash it. I'm good at that," I said.

"Discretion really isn't your forte is it?" Ichigo asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"If you keep up with all the readings in the books I gave you, you should have no trouble graduating when you get back, you understand?" My mom was taking it the worst, obviously. "And don't tell me there'll be no time for studying—you make time."

"I'll try, Mom," I said.

"And you be safe too," she said.

"I'll be fine, Mom," I said. "I can take care of myself."

"And in the event of any high speed, oil tankers, Hiei can always step in," Goten said.

"Can you not," I said. "I don't want my last memory of you to be annoying."

Goten shook his head. "Wouldn't be doing my job if you didn't leave here annoyed with me."

"And if you run into Yusuke, give him a good scolding for me," Keiko said.

"Got it. Any other requests?" I asked.

"Come back, and in one piece," Kuwabara said.

I nodded. "You got it."

"Good luck, kiddo," Dad said.

"Kairi," Botan said. I looked over to her. "It's time."

I sighed. "That's my cue."

"You be careful," Kurama said.

"You be careful too," I said.

I walked over to Botan who hugged me tightly. "Your contact on the other side is going to be someone called Kyo. He'll take you to Mukuro. I have it on good authority that he's actually very kind."

"And by 'good authority' I assume you mean Hiei," I said.

"You'll do all right, I promise," Botan said. "No boy is going to bring you down. You're tough as nails."

"Thanks," I said. I turned and gave one last wave to my friends and my family. "I'll see you guys around."


	14. Something Always Brings Me Back to You

_**Chapter 14: Something Always Brings Me Back to You**_

It was strange being in Demon World without the threat of being murdered. Wherever I was, was just as grungy and desolate as the first place in Demon World I'd encountered. The only real difference to the landscape this time was that there was a smiling face standing a few feet away from me.

He was maybe six feet tall, dark hair, dark eyes, but friendly looking. He wore long black pants and a tight fitting white shirt.

"You must be the Detective," he said.

"And you must be Kyo," I said.

He nodded. "Mukuro has gone through a lot of trouble to get you here. Lots of people think he's gone mad to agree to work with Spirit World, especially the Spirit Detective."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. Take the upper hand over your enemies wherever you can find them," I said.

"That's what Mukuro's told us," Kyo said. "I thought maybe he was just a little soft on Hiei for whatever reason, but you sound like you know what you're talking about." 

"I generally do. I am the Spirit Detective after all," I said. "They didn't pick me for nothing."

"Still, do you think you're going to fare well here in Demon World? There's no Spirit World to protect you or be on your side," he said.

"Spirit World was not my babysitter," I said. "Let's get going if you don't mind."

"As you wish," he said.

"So, what number are you?" I asked. "Mukuro has his top 72 people, so what number are you?"

"Done you research I see," he said. "I'm number three. Your friend Hiei is number two much to everyone's surprise."

"He's always been an overachiever," I said. "He's obnoxious that way."

"I hear tell you're not much different," he said.

"The overachieving thing or obnoxious thing?" I asked. "Not really an overachiever, but definitely obnoxious."

Kyo chuckled. "I think Mukuro's going to like you. He says the rest of us take ourselves too seriously and should learn to laugh."

888

Mukuro lived in a mobile fortress that was centipede shaped, aptly called the Centipede Mobile Fortress. It was literally the biggest, weirdest thing I'd ever seen in my whole life. They did not mess around here in Demon World.

"Mukuro wants to meet you briefly before you get settled in. Says you can get all the business stuff out of the way tomorrow after you've had some sleep. I imagine you've had a long day," Kyo said.

I hadn't slept much last night, and it was emotionally draining to leave my entire life behind to come here. And of course there was the ever building anxiety that came with knowing that each step I took was putting me closer and closer to Hiei. If my day wasn't long already, it was about to get much longer in just a few minutes.

"I'll manage," I said.

We came to a large door at the end of the corridor. "Just through here." He pushed the door open into a dimly lit room—the whole fortress was dimly lit. But I saw the man who was unmistakably Mukuro. His whole head was wrapped with bandages and talismans were stuck all over his face. The part of his actual face you could see was a robotic eye. His hands were shackled together, and broken shackles were on his ankles.

There was also a girl there. She had green hair cut into a short bob, and fish-like ears and a tail. She smiled upon seeing Kyo.

Hiei was there too.

"Kyo, you're finally back," the girl said. She stepped to the side slightly so she could get in a view of me. "And you must be the Detective."

I nodded. "Yep."

"My, my," she started. She moved to rest her hand on Hiei's shoulder, and then gently rested her chin on her hand. "She's much prettier than I expected."

I contained the urge to roll my eyes, trying with all my might to try to be at least semi-professional this time. But my stomach was turning and my blood was boiling. Whoever this girl was, she was definitely just trying to get a reaction out of me, but I was better than that. Like Botan said, I was tough as nails. I was going to be okay.

"Sorry if I'm late or something," I said. "I don't know how long inter-dimensional travel actually takes."

"You're right on time," Mukuro said. "Mostly we were concerned you'd refuse our invitation altogether."

"Generally I'm able to set my laziness and my teenage angst aside long enough to do detective stuff," I said.

"Lucky us," Mukuro said. "You've met my number three, Kyo. You're already well acquainted with Hiei."

I glanced over to him, and he seemed just as reluctant to make eye contact with me as I was with him.

"And this is my number four, Mamimi," Mukuro said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Detective," she said, detaching herself from Hiei. She extended her hand out to me.

"You'll forgive me if I don't shake hands, Mamimi," I said. Her eyes narrowed on me, but she smirked at me.

"A bit bitter," she whispered to me, before moving back to Hiei.

I took a deep breath and looked back to Mukuro. I was not going to do this today.

"So, do you mind my asking why you've agreed to come help us?" Mukuro asked.

"I'm not here to be helpful, or to be an ally. I'm here to make sure that dangerous technology doesn't fall into the hands of dangerous people and to make sure that your war doesn't impact the Human World negatively," I said. "We've just got common goals is all, kind of."

"I like your honesty," Mukuro said.

"Good. Most people are irritated by it," I said. "This is kind of a refreshing change of pace—unless you're going to try to murder me when I turn my back, in which case, never mind."

"No, I think you're safe for tonight," Mukuro said. "At the very least, it'd be a shame to kill someone so amusing."

I nodded. "I concur."

"Hiei," Mukuro stated, "please see to it that Kairi gets settled in. I'm sure she'd like a familiar face to show her around."

I knew that it was unlikely that I'd be able to come here and have zero contact with him, but it looked like he was going to be my designated "babysitter" while I was here.

"Not so familiar anymore is she?" Mamimi stage whispered to Hiei.

"Okay, Mamimi, bro," I said turning to her, "I get it. I have totally picked up on your anvil sized hint dropping—just like everyone else in the room—you're sleeping with Hiei and you don't like me. That's totally fine, but please, try to take your insecurities and keep them on the inside. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me to be here. I promise it's all going to be okay for you."

Mamimi glared at me and I eyed a smirk cross Hiei's face.

"As I was saying, Hiei, you'll show Kairi to her room. We can chat again tomorrow," Mukuro said.

"Looking forward to it, my good sir," I said.

Hiei walked out of the room and I followed him.

The silence was painful, but he finally spoke.

"I'm sure you probably prepared your own sleeping arrangements, but Mukuro assumed it would be more convenient for you to be in here. You should be comfortable enough," he said. "It has indoor plumbing and running water contrary to your previous misconceptions about Demon World."

"Sorry for assuming you were all Neanderthals," I said.

Hiei opened a door at the end of the corridor. "There's also electricity, but not within the fortress."

"Being that it moves around and all," I said.

"There are gas lamps," Hiei said. He turned a knob on the wall, brightening the room.

The room was nicely sized, there was a bed, a dresser, and a door that led to a bathroom.

"Thanks," I said, sitting my bag down on the bed.

"Mukuro doesn't get out much, so whenever you decide to visit him again, you'll find him in the same place as before," Hiei said.

I nodded. We locked eyes for a moment, before I dropped my gaze to my feet.

". . . About Mamimi-."

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I don't care. I mean, I care, obviously, but, no, just do not do this."

"Detective-."

"Hiei, I'm only here largely in part because of you when I feel like I made it pretty clear that I didn't want to see you ever again," I said. "But here I am, and you don't get to dictate whether or not you try to gently explain what's going on with your new sex buddy. I just want to figure this all out and leave."

"You're not going to be able to avoid me while you're here," he said.

"Yeah, but I can try to avoid being emotionally traumatized by you for the hundredth time," I said.

"And what do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Is that a joke or do you need a refresher on how shitty you were to me?" I asked.

". . .No, I don't think I do," he said.

"Good," I said.

"If you need anything, I'm across the hall, though I'm sure you'll be fine," he said.

"You still know me so well," I said.

"Sorry." Mamimi had appeared in the doorway. "If you're all settled in, do you mind if I steal Hiei away?"

"Please do," I said.

"Goodnight, Detective," Hiei said.

"Goodnight, Hiei," I said. He turned to leave when I had a thought, "Oh, before I forget." He turned back to me. "Yukina says hello."

He frowned at me before slamming the door behind him. Suddenly, I didn't feel so upset anymore.

888

I slept better than I thought I would that first night, but was woken up by the sound of knocking on my door. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Come in," I said.

I wasn't surprised when Hiei entered.

"Good morning," I said stretching. "Don't believe in sleeping in here?"

"I don't," he said.

"Well I know you're always up at the ass-crack of dawn, I just assumed you were an outlier," I said. "I just assumed we'd give the sun another hour or two before Mukuro decided I had I to see him."

"You're not meeting with Mukuro yet," he said. "I'm going to show you what we found."

"You are?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm sure you're elated," he said. "Get dressed and let's get going."

He walked out of my room, closing the door behind him. I climbed out of bed and pulled on my clothes before meeting him in the hallway. He didn't say a word to me, but motioned for me to follow him.

I followed him down the corridor and then down some stairs in silence. It was maddening.

"Nine months you've been gone and you're already Mukuro's number two guy," I said.

"It only took six," he said.

"You think you're so impressive, do people find you obnoxious here too?" I asked.

"I always tell them if they don't agree with my position, they're more than welcome than to try to take it for themselves," he said.

"Not many takers I assume," I said.

"An unfortunate few," Hiei said.

"And how does Mukuro feel about you killing all his men?" I asked.

"He thinks they should know better, and if they don't that's their problem," he said.

"Wow, there's two of you," I said.

Hiei smirked as he opened the door to another room. In the center of the room was a large healing tank, just as Botan had said. But standing next to it was Mukuro. The bandages on his head were gone and I could only the back of his head which was covered in red hair.

"This is a surprise," Hiei said, pulling the door behind me.

"I felt this was as good a time as any to formally introduce myself," Mukuro replied.

His voice sounded different, not muffled through the sound of the bandages. It was gentler. When he turned around to me, I was able to see why.

". . . You. . . You're a woman?" I asked. Mukuro nodded. "Hmm. . . This is unexpected. . . And also, no one told me."

"Well, no one knows so, it's not as if anyone was hiding it from you," Mukuro said.

I sighed. "More secrets. Fantastic. I thought I was done with those after I took a break from hanging out with the Soul Reapers, but I'm not entirely sure why I'm surprised given my track record."

"I am a little intrigued by your surprise," Mukuro said.

"Well. . . Why pretend to be a guy?" I asked.

"Why?" Mukuro repeated.

"Yeah, you're like, the strongest demon around, right? I mean, Raizen hasn't eaten in like a pretty long while, so he's probably off his game. I don't really know much about that Yomi, but from what I hear he's a tool, and not like a tool like Hiei's a tool, but like a tool in the sense that people are just like 'ugh, fuck that guy, what a total douche canoe,'" I said.

"Douche canoe?" Hiei asked.

I shushed him. "But people talk about you, Mukuro, and they're all like 'yeah, I'm not fucking with that guy, he's crazy and he'll probably kill me.' But you're a she, and speaking from personal experience, kicking people's asses after they underestimate me for being a girl is _highly_ satisfying. But you know, whatever. I won't tell you how to live your life or run your country. I mean, I guess it's easier to pretend to be a dude than to keep proving your point all the time. I mean, personally, I enjoy beating up fuckboys constantly, but like I said, you run a country, you probably have better things to do. I beat up fuckboys to avoid doing algebra."

Mukuro smiled. "You know, before you came here, obviously, I asked Hiei about you, and I don't think he adequately prepared me for you."

"Hiei wasn't adequately prepared for me either," I said. I could practically feel Hiei rolling his eyes.

"But I like your honesty," Mukuro said. "I don't think we'll have any trouble communicating."

"No, I'd say I've got pretty good interpersonal communication skills, don't I Hiei?" I asked, turning to him.

"I'm glad you still think you're funny; at least you'll be able to entertain yourself while you're here," he said.

I shook my head. "The sass that comes out of this guy—am I right?"

Mukuro smiled. "Hiei, I'm sure you have better things to do. Why don't you give me a moment with the Detective?" 

"Gladly," he said. He walked out of the room and I turned back to Mukuro.

"So, word around the rumor mill is that, for a time, you resigned your position as Spirit Detective," Mukuro said. "Why don't you tell me about that?" 

I stared at her curiously. "Can I ask why you want to know?"

"I'm sure you're aware that I gain virtually nothing from having you here, so as payment for letting you be here while you conduct your business, allow me to indulge one of my bad habits. I like to pry," she said. I supposed that was fair. "So, from what I heard, Spirit World did some great injustice to you?" 

I nodded. "Basically, my partner turned out to be a demon and they told me to kill him. I said no and I quit. On top of that they know something about the Saiyans, the dead race I come from, and they're hiding it here in Demon World," I said. "The kekai barrier they had up in the pseudo space had been built to keep not just demons from getting to the Human World, but to keep Saiyans to get here as well."

"Now what could they be hiding here?" she asked.

"Is that your way of telling me you don't know anything?" I asked.

"Hiei had mentioned you were perceptive. Your appearance and your mannerisms are very misleading," Mukuro said.

"I'm a clown, but I'm very good at my job," I said.

"We did come across some of your technology—this tank, some armor, and a nifty gadget that can identify power levels based upon your Ki," Mukuro said. "But not here. It came from Raizen's territory."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. After Hiei alerted us to what it was, he volunteered to investigate it further, but obviously we couldn't let him do that," Mukuro said.

"Raizen might think you were up to something sneaky," I said. "So I was really the only chance you had at looking into since I'm neutral anyway."

"Indeed. And since you can satisfy your own curiosity I figured you might like the opportunity," she said.

"Well, I'm here so you were right obviously," I said. "Still, I don't get why you would want me here."

"You have a grudge against Spirit World and are seeking out answers. I can hardly hinder your search," she said. "Besides, you are an ally to Hiei."

"Ally, is that what he still calls us? I'm not even surprised," I said. I couldn't contain my eye roll.

"I probably shouldn't tell you this, but he does care very much for you, more than I think he cares to admit," Mukuro assured me.

"So I've been told," I said, dismissively.

"I don't doubt that you have," she said. "And between the two of us, I think you're very brave."

"Brave?" I asked.

"Whenever you've popped up in conversation, however briefly, Hiei has always had a way about him," she said.

"A way?" I asked.

"It's a mixture of annoyance and endearment and guilt," she said. "He's told me a lot about himself since he's been here, but as soon he gets around to talking about you. . ."

Mukuro held up her hand and gently collapsed her fingers together to express that he didn't talk about me.

"Maybe there's nothing to tell," I said.

"All of your time together as Spirit Detective—Maze Castle, the Dark Tournament, even assisting the Soul Society, he's willing to talk about," she said. "But any time that you spent alone together he's strangely quiet about."

"Sounds like him," I said. "I mean, Hiei was very quiet with me about _everything_ so you should be happy he told you anything at all." 

"You make it sound like you don't know much about him," Mukuro said.

"I think I know a version of Hiei very well," I said. "But I don't know much, if anything, about his past."

"I wonder why," she said.

"You can file that under questions that kept me up at night," I said.

"Well, Kairi," Mukuro began, "For what it's worth, I think it's very brave of you to come here considering your relationship with Hiei."

I nodded. "Thank you." 

"I don't like to venture needlessly towards the others' territory, so if you can find proper cause to venture there, I'd be more than willing take you by there. In the meantime, I'm sure you'll want to take a look at this," Mukuro said. She motioned to the back of the room. Sitting there was an old, beat up, pod—like the one that'd brought everyone to Earth.

"And if you have any questions about the healing tank, Hiei knows very well, how it works," she said.

"He. . . What?" I asked.

She didn't say anything else, instead she smiled and walked out of the room. My stay here was going to be very interesting.


	15. We Never Go Out of Style

_[__**A/N:**__ Well, I start classes again this week and I am taking HELLA classes this semester. I am SOOO close to being finished I can taste it. Let's hope I can get it all written before school goes into full on awful mode.]_

_**Chapter 15: We Never Go Out of Style**_

Getting the dead pod to open without breaking it was my first challenge, and then trying to get it started back up again was the next. I only had my small knowledge technology and the information Bulma had given me to work with. It was nothing like the time I'd fixed Orihime's phone.

"Detective."

I looked up from the pod and Hiei was standing there.

"Oh, hello," I said. I turned back to the pod. "What brings you?"

"Making sure you hadn't died," he said. "You've been in here most of the day." 

"I've been working. I do that sometimes," I said. He tapped my shoulder and held out a canteen.

"It's water," he said. "You should eat something too—I've never known you to miss a meal." 

"Don't tell anyone, but I brought a large supply of senzu beans, so for now I am good on the food front." I took the canteen from him. "Thanks for the hydration though."

"Got anywhere with this?" he asked.

I nodded as I took a drink. "I got it open."

"Well done," he said.

"I got a generator from Bulma so I think I can restore power to it, and my hope is that I'll figure out what exactly what they were here for," I said. I finished off the canteen, before handing it back to him. "I guess it's a good thing I ended up living with Trunks."

". . . I hear you're back home now," he said.

"Yeah. I moved back when the school year ended," I said. "That and I needed a break from Karakura Town."

"Got tired of hanging out with your soul reaper?" he asked.

"Ichigo and I still hang out plenty. He was with me when Botan showed up," I said.

"Really?" Hiei asked. There was an air of dismissiveness in his voice, but I knew Hiei too well to think he was just being sarcastic. I looked over his face and rolled my eyes.

"You're unbelievable," I said. "Seven months since you ended things between us and came here—even found a new girl to keep you entertained, and still, the very thought of me being with Ichigo makes you jealous."

"I am not," he said.

"Oh, whatever. You know I can tell when you're full of shit," I said.

"Can you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Like now for example," I said. I turned back to the ship. "Just leave me alone. Go hang out with your girlfriend."

"She's not-."

"Sure, Hiei. _I_ wasn't your girlfriend either," I said.

"Where is all of this anger and hostility coming from all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Hiei. . . I was in love with you, and you knew. You tried to leave without saying goodbye. You broke my heart. . . And suddenly I have to look at your stupid face every day and you're acting like it's crazy that I'm upset," I said. I knelt down to sit on my knees and rested my head against the side of the pod. "I've been angry for seven months. This isn't sudden." Hiei sat down next to me, saying nothing as he did.

"You're not allowed to be jealous, you know," I said. "You left me, remember?"

"I do remember," he said.

"So anything that happened after you left doesn't concern you," I said.

"So something _did_ happen?" he asked.

"If something did, it would be none of your business and irrelevant to the point of this conversation," I said. "You don't get to be jealous anymore. You don't get to care. The only person you should be concerned about is Mamimi."

Hiei scoffed. "You're under the impression that there's something serious between Mamimi and me."

"So you're just keeping her around for fun? Does she know that, because from what I've seen of her she's kid of super possessive of you and she hates me," I said.

"You seem none too fond of her either," Hiei said.

"Well, I am in love with you, and you are sleeping with her so. . . Yeah, not super fond of her," I said. I stretched and took a deep breath. "I've missed you a lot. . . That's what makes me angriest. I have literally thought about you every day since you've been gone even though you were so unfair to me."

"At the end at least," he said.

I shook my head. "No. Pretty much the entire time we were in a one sided relationship because you could never just be honest with me. You're here for less than a year and Mukuro knows your whole life story. I'd say that's pretty unfair. Doesn't really make me feel good either."

"Why?" he asked.

"You know everything about me. The good stuff, the bad, the _really_ bad stuff. And what do I know about you? You have a sister who's an ice apparition. You used to be a criminal. . . What else do I know? I hardly know anything about before we met and we were. . . I _thought_ we were close anyway. I just thought you had your issues and I was fine with that. But now I just feel like there was something wrong with me," I said.

"There's nothing wrong with you," he said.

I shrugged. "Then why didn't you trust me?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

I suddenly felt like I was standing outside the tunnel watching him leave again. A knot was forming in my chest. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees. A few moments later, I felt Hiei's fingers in my hair. I had missed that. It always relaxed me. But I knew this was a bad idea right now.

I sat up, turning to look at him. His fingers fell through my hair, grazing the side of my face. I brought my hand up, intending to push him away, but, out of what felt like reflex, his fingers intertwined with mine. He pulled me to him, and pressed his lips to mine.

I knew this was bad, and I knew I shouldn't give into it, but I did. Because I missed him and I was still in love with him and for months and months I had craved his touch and his kiss and all of him.

We fell back against the floor. His hands found their way back into my hair. My fingers curled around the front of his shirt before trailing down his chest. The same muscles my fingers had gotten used to tracing before were still there. It was all so familiar—the way he moved, the way he breathed, the way he tasted on my lips. I knew it couldn't last. I couldn't do this.

I pressed my hands flat against his chest, and gently pushed him away. He stared down at me for a second, brought his hand up to my face.

". . . You're crying," he said.

I'd tried to hold it in, but I was overwhelmed.

Hiei reached down and wiped the tears from my face. I sat up and scooted away from him. "You should go now." He went to say something, but I shook my head. "I can't do this."

Hiei had left without word or protest after I asked him to leave. I left not long after I managed to restore power to the pod. I was too emotionally drained to do anything other than crawl into bed. I likely wouldn't sleep.

I was walking up the stairs Hiei had led me down earlier that day and standing at the top was Mamimi. She smiling at me.

"Kairi," she said, "how's your day been?" 

"Fine, thanks," I said as I approached her. "Something I can help you with?"

"I saw Hiei came to visit you," she said.

"Well he hasn't seen me in months. We had some catching up to do," I said. I tried to walk past her, but she grabbed my arm.

"What'd you chat about?" she asked.

I snatched my hand away. "Do. Not. Touch me."

"What'd you talk about?" she asked again.

"None of your business," I said.

Mamimi grabbed my arm again and slammed me back against the wall. "You know I can smell him on you, Spirit Detective."

I tripped her legs out from under her and she lost her grip on me. I spun her around and pinned her face against the wall with her arm twisted up her back and I took my foot and slammed my foot against her tail, pinning it to the wall as well.

"Listen up, psycho-bitch," I said, "if you're gonna be butt-hurt because you're insecure with your 'relationship' with Hiei, take that up with him, but from what I can tell you're nothing more than a convenience for him because he's not getting what he wants anywhere else. If that is the case, you should be fine because he's not getting it from me."

Mamimi squirmed, but I pressed her against the wall even more.

"Guess what, Mamimi," I started, "I smell fear on you." I released her, tossing her to the ground as I did. "I can't make Hiei do anything he doesn't want to do. And next time you wanna pick a fight, pick on someone your own size."

888

I was sitting in the pod the next day. I'd restored power to it and the console displayed text in some language I couldn't read. Bulma had told me I might encounter this problem and as such had given me a patch to translate it. Only it wasn't working. Which meant, I was sitting in the pod with my laptop trying to fix a software patch—which I had basically no idea how to do.

There was knocking on the side of the ship. I looked up and Hiei was leaning over me again.

"Hello, again," I said. "Sorry about yesterday."

"What?" he asked.

"The whole kissing me thing, and then the whole me crying," I said. "I'm sure you were uncomfortable. I found the whole situation thoroughly humiliating."

"I shouldn't have-." 

"It's fine," I said. "I just promise no more crying." 

"Okay," he said.

"So, what brings you?" I asked. "Wait, I bet your girlfriend told on me."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Don't call her that."

"Okay, so your Sexy Fun Time Buddy told on me," I said.

". . . I haven't spoken to her at all today, but yesterday, she mentioned something like 'you smell fear on her,'" Hiei said.

I chuckled. "I was being funny. I mean, I was also pissed off that she attacked me, so I just returned the favor."

"What else did you say to her?" he asked.

"I told her if she was feeling insecure about your relationship she should talk to you. I also told her I couldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do, and I have no plans to be involved with you in the future."

"And. . .?" he asked.

I sighed. "I might've said that you were only sleeping with her because you didn't have any other prospects at the moment."

"That's what I figured you said," he replied.

"But am I wrong, Hiei? I am wrong?" I asked.

"No, but that's beside the point," he said.

"I'm just saying life is so much easier when you're honest with people. I mean, if she knew from the start that you were only sleeping with her because she's conveniently here and willing, then maybe she wouldn't be clingy and violently jealous towards me, and I wouldn't have had to pin her against a wall and tell her not to fuck with me," I said.

"You are literally incapable of not causing trouble," he said.

"True," I said. "Must be horrible, having someone pop up in your life out of the blue and toss it all topsy-turvy, huh?"

"I am supposed to take that personally?" he asked.

"Yep," I said. I looked over to him and smiled, but he seemed unamused, which I thought was unusual because typically he would've caved to my cheekiness. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" 

Hiei stared at me for a long moment, before he finally spoke. "Mamimi's always been the jealous type."

It took a moment while I processed his words. "Always? Like, you've known her for a long time, you didn't just meet her here?" He nodded. "Oh. . . So she's just one of those notches in your proverbial bedpost who just happened to show back up in your life. That's cool. . ." 

"What?" he asked.

"It's nothing. . . I just never really thought about anyone you were with before me. Like, I knew they existed, but like. . . To know them is different," I said, returning to my laptop. "I'm still grappling with the concept that she's _after_ me. But she was before _and_ after me and. . . I don't know. It's a weird type of irrational jealousy that I shouldn't feel, but I do."

"Your brain must be a very complicated place to be," he said.

My brain knew perfectly well what was going on, it was my heart that wouldn't cooperate.

"I'm not really that complicated," I said.

"If you say so," Hiei replied.

I was still looking at my laptop, but was brainlessly going through the motions of trying to fix my current software issue. I couldn't focus anymore.

"Have you made any progress?" Hiei asked.

"Well, I got it powered on, obviously, and there's definitely some type of information log here, but it's all in a weird language I can't read, which Bulma anticipated, but the patch she gave me to translate it isn't working, so I have to figure out how to fix that, which I have absolutely no idea how to do," I said. "Until I fix it, there's not really much I can do."

"How long have you been at it?" he asked.

"All morning," I said. I looked at the time on my computer. "And afternoon apparently. Computers are not my strong point. I'm going to ruin my eyes if this takes much longer. Staring at a computer screen all day is supposed to be awful for you."

"Then take a break," he said. "Have you seen all of the fortress?" 

"No," I replied. "If that's an offer to show me around, I'll have to decline."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm trying to limit the amount of time I spend with you. It just makes it easier for me," I said.

Hiei nodded. "Then I'll take you to Kyo. He doesn't seem irritated by you yet."

I closed my laptop. "Fine, since you're so insistent that I stop working."

I climbed out of the pod and followed Hiei out. We barely made it out of the stairwell where I'd encountered Mamimi the day before, when we encountered a group of demons walking down the hall toward us.

"Well, if it isn't Hiei escorting our honored guest, the Spirit Detective," the leader of the group said.

"Hello," Hiei said flatly. "What brings you slinking about, Daisuke?"

"I should say the same to you," he replied. "Showing your human pet around?" 

"Excuse me?" I chimed in. "I'd watch your mouth if I were you."

They all laughed. "Fiesty one aren't you?" Daisuke reached out to touch and I swatted him away.

"Try to touch me again and I will break your arm," I said.

Daisuke scoffed. "What do you think about this human threatening one of Mukuro's men, Hiei?" 

"I think if you try to touch her again, she'll break your arm," Hiei said casually. "But you're capable of making your own decisions."

They all rung out in laughter again. Daisuke reached out and grabbed my arm. I grabbed hold of him and flipped him behind me, snapping his arm as I did. He started of yelling a string profanities at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like to be touched," I said. I looked over to Daisuke's friends. "I'd spread that around if I were you."

Hiei pushed past the group and I followed.

"Hey, Mukuro's not going to be mad I broke that guy's arm is he?" I asked.

"He shouldn't have picked a fight with someone he couldn't handle—that's what Mamimi was told anyway," Hiei said.

"Good to hear," I said. "I'm glad my attitude will be tolerated here. I really just love crushing the egos of demons who think they can come at me just because I'm a human girl."

"Obviously," he replied.

I looked him over and noticed on his neck peeking out from under his shirt. Suddenly I remember Mukuro's offhanded comment about asking Hiei about the healing tank to me.

"Hey, what happened to your neck?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"The scar," I said. "You didn't have it before." Hiei was silent. "Mukuro said something to me yesterday and I brushed it off because I thought it was something weird, but. . . Mukuro said I should ask you about the healing tanks?"

I saw Hiei tense up briefly before shaking his head. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Funny—that's what you said to me the night before you left when I asked you what was wrong," I said. Hiei stopped in his tracks and turned around to me.

"You remember that?" he asked.

"I remember most of that night," I said.

"You made a point to?" he asked.

I nodded. "When I was in class the next day, I was analyzing everything you said because you were acting so different. . . And I told myself to just ignore it, but after you left I. . ."

"You what?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's just. . . There's this 'belief,' I guess, that when a guy starts being really nice to you out of the blue he's about to break up with you. I thought it was a bunch of nonsense, but I guess you're just as predictable as most human guys."

"I am-."

"You totally are," I said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to predict your behavior the same way I predict a human boy's behavior. See how that works?"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you've remained so obnoxious."

"And you've remained so in denial," I said.

Hiei turned his back to me and continued walking. I loved when he ignored me for being right.

We walked a few more feet before Hiei stopped and knocked on a door.

The door was opened by Kyo, who smiled politely.

"Hello, Hiei. Kairi. Something I can help you with?" he asked.

"Show her around, so she doesn't get lost," Hiei said. Without another word, he turned and walked away.

"Happy to do it," Kyo shouted down to him. "He's not very friendly, is he?"

"He can be," I said. "Kinda." 

"He's very tightly lipped about your relationship. Do you mind if I ask. . ." Kyo trailed off.

"We used to be incredibly close, and now we're pretending we weren't," I said. "It's probably not good for my mental health, but my relationship with him was also pretty emotionally unhealthy so avoiding the whole closeness thing is probably for the best."

"Did you know you ramble a lot?" Kyo asked.

"I always have a lot to say, so I have to make sure I get it out," I said.

"At least you're honest," he said. I nodded. "Anyway, you must be going stir crazy down there."

"A little. I'm usually out and about, punching things and what not," I said.

"I could help you with that, if you ever need a sparring partner as an excuse to leave your dungeon, come find me. I'm happy to help," he said.

"That's nice of you," I said. "Won't you catch flack for being nice to the Spirit Detective? I mean, I'm sure Hiei does too, but he's always looking for an excuse to kick someone's ass. He's probably just happy to have one now."

Kyo chuckled. "I'm quite capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. Do you think I'm not?" 

"Well, I wouldn't know," I said. "I've only just met you after all. And you're Mukuro's number three, under Hiei's who's number two. I know what he's capable of."

"And just what is your friend Hiei capable of?" Kyo asked.

I flashed him a smile. "Not nearly as much as I'm capable of."


	16. You Will Always Be My Best Friend

_**[A/N:**__ I totally edited this chapter on Monday so it would be ready on Wednesday and then I realized that it's Friday night and I forgot. Curse the academic world!__**]**_

_**Chapter 16: You Will Always Be My Best Friend**_

Two months had passed and I'd done nothing more than manage to crash my computer several times in the pursuit of translating the Saiyan pod. Once I'd gotten the font size to change, so I assumed I was on the right track.

Aside from the fail mission that was turning out to be my adventure to Demon World to discover my roots, I was also doing an excellent job at making things between Hiei and I awkward and uncomfortable.

Every once in a while things would go back to feelings like they always did, we'd get too comfortable around each other, and that made us both feel uncomfortable in turn. Trying to avoid each other was moot too. Any time I even attempted to, Mukuro found some reason to stick him with me. Mostly what led to our discomfort was that scar he had. Hiei wasn't a sharer, obviously, but he had lots of scars, and I'd seen them. If I asked him where he got one, he'd always give a vague reason—someone had annoyed him, he'd annoyed someone. Even if the excuse was total bullshit, he gave it. But he wouldn't even make up an excuse for this one.

And then there was Mamimi, who was my favorite. From what I could tell, she was still involved with Hiei, not that I was interested in knowing anything about that. But she hated me and was still threatened by me, and took every opportunity to antagonize me, especially since I'd been less than friendly when she'd spoken to me privately.

Another thing that had taken getting used to was the daily reminder that Raizen was dying. In late afternoon, every day like clockwork, you could hear his stomach rumble throughout all of Demon World. I basically learned to tune it out most of the time, but it always caught me off guard if I was in the middle of a conversation.

"I feel like I'm going to go back home and still hear his stomach in the middle of the day," I said to Kyo. I could almost consider Kyo a friend aside from the fact that I was doing my best not to become super friendly with anyone here. My stay wasn't permanent after all.

"Who knows for how much longer we'll be hearing. I'd say he's going to bite it any day now," Kyo said.

That would be a bad thing, since it was in my best interest to talk to him before he kicked the bucket, especially since he probably had some insight about the Saiyans.

"Mukuro likes things the way they are right now, honestly," Kyo said. "It'll be that Yomi that'll want to turn things on its head. Never really liked the way he's run things."

"Excuse me if I think you're biased," I said.

"Oh!" Kyo said. "Your screen did something."

I looked up from my laptop and over to the screen on the pod. It wasn't in its weird Saiyan language anymore.

"Ah! It worked!" I said. "It only took me two months but it worked!"'

"Congratulations," Kyo said.

"Is there a way you can let Mukuro know I'll be coming to see him in a minute?" I asked.

"I'll go tell him myself," Kyo said.

"Thank you," I said as I flipped through the screens and came across a file titled _Locate Kakarot_. "Do you mind telling him that I'm definitely going to need to see Raizen?"

888

"And you think this is urgent?" Mukuro asked.

"Definitely," I said.

"Well, I've already changed direction and we're headed to Tourin right now, so I hope you've come to see me with a convincing argument," Mukuro said.

I nodded. "The Saiyan were a part of this guy, Frieza's, Planet Trade Organization. They'd find planets, wipe out the inhabitants, and then someone would buy and resettle it. Well, this guy, Turles, defected with a whole group of Saiyans. They started going around to other planets and planting this tree which they called The Tree of Might. This is where my concern comes from."

"What's so unsettling about this tree?" Mukuro asked.

"The tree sucks out all of the energy and life from the planet in order for it to grow. Then they eat the fruit and it gives them immense power, it can even revive long dead organisms. The drawback is that it takes so much energy to grow, that it usually kills the planet," I said.

"Ah, I suppose that is worth concern," Mukuro said.

"Apparently, their intent was to come to Earth to find my father who'd been sent here, pull them to his side, plant the tree, kill the planet, and be on their way like they've done dozens of time, but they ended up here in Demon World," I said. "Their landing coordinates put them right in the middle of Raizen's territory."

"Well, I'm sure that the fruit of that tree falling into anyone's hands is not good," Mukuro said. "We should be there in an hour. I trust that you'll speak to Raizen so that he knows you're there of your own accord. I don't want you causing any trouble before he's even dead."

"Don't worry. I've got a guy on the inside," I said.

"Yes, your partner, Urameshi," Mukuro said.

"Technically, he's just my best friend. He told Spirit World to suck it," I said.

"I'll give you 24 hour to take care of your business before I leave," Mukuro said.

"I'll be quick, don't worry," I said. "Thank you."

I left and walked back to my room. I grabbed a bag, shoved my laptop into it. I grabbed other things I might need while I was with Raizen.

As I packed a spare change of clothes, the door opened and Hiei walked in.

"Talk to Mukuro?" I asked. He nodded. "It's going to be interesting to go there and find out what happened exactly."

"That's what you came for isn't it?" he asked.

"Obviously," I said. "I'm afraid I'm not going to like what I find, not that it's not a reason to look."

"I'm sure you can handle whatever you find. You've handled everything else in your life just fine. This won't be as difficult as other things you've had to deal with," he said.

"I suppose I'll have to tough it out," I said.

"I could go with you," Hiei said. "Make sure you make it there safely."

I sighed. "You know I don't need a babysitter, and you hate babysitting anyway. Besides, I don't need the blow back from Mamimi. Every time you and I breathe the same air for too long she flips out on me. Her head might explode if you actually escort me somewhere."

"Mamimi's insane," Hiei said. "Just ignore her."

"I try to avoid confrontation with her, but it stems from being around you," I said.

"You avoid me when you can," he said.

"I'm aware," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why do I avoid you?" I asked. I stopped packing and turned around to him. "I think I already told you this, but. . . I'm in love with you and you don't want me."

"I never said that," he said.

"You didn't need words for it. If you really cared about me, you would've told me the truth before you left, like I'd asked you a million times," I said.

"How many times would you like me to apologize for that?" he asked.

"I don't want your apology, Hiei. I mean, I knew I was going to feel awful being here just because of how you left, and now that I'm here, it's a million times worse than I imagined," I said. "Like, we've been through so much shit together, but I don't know anything about you, but you show up here and you meet Mukuro and she knows all of your deepest darkest secrets. And don't even get me started on Mamimi."

"I said to just ignore her," Hiei said.

"I _can't_ ignore her. Every time I look at her I just think about you being with her. Honestly, I avoid you because it's hard to be around you without feeling sick inside," I said. "It's hard to pretend I don't feel like that. I only keep trying because I. . . I miss you and I miss how things used to be. I miss us."

Hiei paused before giving me a nod. "I know the feeling."

I had been dealing with awkward conversations like this for two months. I was happy for a break.

I took a deep breath. "I'm gonna need you to leave."

"I figured," he said. "Say hello to Urameshi."'

I nodded and he walked out of the room.

888

I almost felt like I could breathe when I stepped into Tourin. Just being away from Hiei for a moment was a relief.

But my relief only lasted a moment before someone appeared in front of me, looking none too pleased.

He was tall, tanned skinned, bald, and clad in blue robes with a gray vest that had dark triangles on it.

I stared at him for a moment as he glared at me, not speaking.

". . . Yo," I said, finally.

"Who are, and what are you doing here? What does Mukuro want?" he asked.

"You must work for Raizen, right? I hear he's a chill, reasonable dude," I said. "I don't work for Mukuro."

"Then why did he bring you here?" he asked.

"I needed a ride," I said. "I'm Kairi Son. The Spirit Detective. I work for Spirit World. I'm totally here for diplomatic reasons. Yusuke Urameshi and me—we're totally buds. We go way back."

The man frowned at me. "I should've known."

"Is it because you find me obnoxious? That's how people can usually tell that Yusuke and I are a pair," I said.

"At least you're more self-aware than he is," the man went on.

"True," I said. "And who might you be, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm Hokushin," he said.

"Pleased to meet you. Now, I know we're not too far from your home base," I said, pointing to it not too far off in the distance, "and it's really important that I talk to your king before he kicks the bucket and Demon World descends into war and makes my life super stressful."

Hokushin rolled his eyes. "Come with me."

We didn't have a long path to take to get to Raizezn. His place wasn't nearly as swanky as Mukuro's. There was a lot more light there, but mostly because he was living in a crumbling stone tower, but it kind of suited him in the same way that living in a mobile centipede suited Mukuro.

Raizen was tall and lean, and very muscular, but clearly emaciated as a result of not eating for a couple of millennia. He had long white hair and wore a yellow head band around his head. Beneath his left he had a tattoo. He sat on stone throne, behind which the wall was missing.

Interestingly enough, Yusuke lay unconscious on the other side of the room.

"Don't worry about your friend," Raizen said. "Every day he comes here and tries to fight me."

"And every day you lay him out. That's good to hear. He needed to be taken down a few notches," I said. Kuwabara would love to hear about this karma.

Raizen chuckled. "So you're the famous Kairi I've heard so much about."

"Good things or bad things?" I asked.

"Depends on your definition," he said.

"Well, from what I've heard, I owe you an ass kicking," I said. "I mean, that was you who tossed me into the side of a mountain wasn't it?"

He laughed again. "Well, you're more than welcome to try and exact your revenge now."

I looked over to Yusuke again.

"I'll pass. I don't fight the sick or the elderly and you're both. And since you're, apparently, significantly not as strong as you used to be and are still able to do that to Yusuke. . . Yeah, I don't get into fights I know I can't win for no good reason."

"Look at that, you've got a brain," Raizen said.

"Yeah, I'm not that bright, but I've at least got a leg up on that guy," I said.

"So, aside from your friend over there, what brings you?" he asked.

"So, fifty-ish years ago, maybe you noticed some spaceships fall out the sky, fall on your land, and some alien plant a tree and try to kill everyone. Sadly, those people would be my kin and I'm here to figure out exactly what the heck happened," I said.

"So you're here on personal business?" he asked.

"Well, also on diplomatic business. I mean, when you kick the bucket, which, let's face it-."

"Any day now," Raizen said with a chuckle.

"I'm here to make sure that when shit hits the fan, no humans get hurt," I said. "I'd like for no one to get here. Maybe we can resolve this all quietly. Diplomatically."

"Good luck with that," Raizen said.

"Yeah," I said. "Anyway, aliens, any idea what I'm talking about?" 

"Yeah, I know," he said. "And Yusuke's told me all about the Saiyans. Sure is nice of Mukuro to be assisting you."

I shrugged. "Mostly I think it's because Mukuro's taken a shine to Hiei. That's the only reason he would give a human special treatment."

"Hiei, Mukuro's number two? Heard about him too, not just from Yusuke," Raizen said. Hiei would be far too pleased with himself if he knew he was developing a reputation. "He's the one you're in love with isn't he?" 

I huffed and looked over to Yusuke. "Stupid idiot always running his mouth."

"So it's not true?" Raizen asked.

"Oh, it's true, but Yusuke's still an idiot," I said.

"Yeah, he's an idiot, but he's very fond of you all," Raizen said. "I thought it was interesting when he mentioned you and Mukuro's number two."

I shrugged. "Hiei's an ass. And he's arrogant to a fault. He definitely wasn't hugged as a child and is emotionally stunted as a result."

"And what would a human girl like you see in him?" Raizen asked.

I narrowed my eyes on him. "Why the personal questions?"

"Yusuke claims that you're like a little sister to him, so I guess I feel obligated to get to know you," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"How about this, you tell me what I want to know, and I'll reciprocate," he said.

I sighed. "Hiei is all those things, but he cares about me, and he looks out for me, and he's bad at communicating but he does listen to me. For whatever reasons, he's always put in the extra effort into taking care of me when he's never really needed too. . . Also there was this one time he totally saved my life which he said he would never do for anyone. . . It's dumb."

"He sounds like a good guy," Raizen said.

"Yeah, but he's still an asshole," I said.

"All right, old man." Yusuke was grumbling from the floor. "I am ready for round two."

I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of good guys who are assholes."

Yusuke sat up from the floor and looked around. His eyes landed on me and he stared at me for a moment.

"Kairi?" he asked.

"What's up, punk?" I asked.

He was on his feet quickly and I was forced into a hug before I knew what was happening.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Everyone's been talking about how the Spirit Detective is hanging out with Mukuro, but I thought for sure that was bullshit," Yusuke said.

"Not bullshit," I said.

"Even the Spirit Detective thing?" Yusuke asked.

I nodded. "It's a long story, but yeah. Back to the old Spirit Detective life."

"Must've been serious to get you back involved," Yusuke said.

"You know it," I said. Yusuke gave me another firm hug.

"Wow, I can't believe how long it's been. And look at you. Still short," he said. "One color hair though." He ruffled my head and I swatted his hand away.

"And you, slightly more muscular, but still obnoxious," I said.

"Really, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"She's here to see the tree," Raizen said. "Aren't you?" I nodded.

"That big ol' dead thing? Why do you need to see that?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"Well, it's a long ways away. I'll take you and you can tell me all about it," Yusuke said.

"Didn't you have to get your ass kicked again first?" I asked.

Yusuke scoffed. "He can wait. Just better not die before I get back, old man."

"I'll do my best," Raizen said.

Yusuke tossed an arm around me. "All right, Kairi, let's go. We've got a long hike ahead of us."

I scoffed. "I'm on a time limit. If I'm not back in time Mukuro will leave me. I'm not hiking anywhere."

"So how do you plan on getting there? Putting me on your back and flying?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, that is an option," I said. "A more dignified solution however would be this." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a Dino Cap. "Tah-dah. Hover car that fits in your pocket. Can't beat good old Human World technology."

Yusuke sighed. "Not gonna argue with you on that."


	17. I Have Loved You for a Thousand Years

_**Chapter 17: I Have Loved You for a Thousand Years**_

It was such a relief to be around Yusuke again. I hadn't realized how much I'd actually missed him until now. He was yammering onto me the entire drive about what life had been like since he'd gotten here—his daily ass kicking, his daily training, annoying everyone at every possible turn daily. He was keeping himself busy.

"But," he digressed, "how is Keiko?"

"She told me to tell you that if I saw you to go fuck yourself," I said.

Yusuke chuckled. "Classic Keiko. I miss her so much. How's everyone else?" 

"Well, let's see, Kuwabara is making waves at Sariyaski because he's killing it academically. Yukina placed third in a kendo tournament and she's going to nationals with the schools team, Keiko is still perfect, obviously. Kurama, when he stops by, is the way he always is—lecturing me and what not, but he's obviously tired of being here."

"And you?" Yusuke asked.

"Me? I got off to a rough start when you guys left," I said. "You know they tell you not to repress things or you can't use your Spirit Energy?"

"That happened to you? I thought you'd know better. Then again, you are not much of a crier," Yusuke said.

"Yeah. I kind imploded. . . Then exploded," I said.

"Who was your victim?" Yusuke asked.

"Ichigo," I said. "I was in denial for a week, then this whole thing started happening with the Soul Society. Because I had zero spiritual awareness I had no idea anything was going on until Genkai, Koenma, and Kisuke got together to chew me out. Which I totally deserved. I mean, Orihime got hurt so bad and Yukina was just there and these hollows were so powerful that people were just dropping dead from being around them and Yukina barely made it out, and where was I? At home, pretending that everything was okay," I said.

"Well, where was Kurosaki. Hollows are his problem," Yusuke said.

"That's the thing. Ichigo was there, but he had his whole crazy inner hollow trying to take over him every time he got into a fight so he wasn't much help because he couldn't focus, he couldn't fight. Got his ass handed to him. And of course nearly getting killed totally ruined his life. So he's useless. I was useless. Just two useless depressed people who should be able to protect their friends but can't," I said.

"Wow," Yusuke said. "So, after everyone got hurt you imploded?"

"No, that wasn't it. Should've been it, but no. . ." I said. "We're best friends right? We don't judge each other."

"I am going to judge you for whatever comes out of your mouth," he said.

I huffed. "So, like, somehow, some way, I kind of, um, I kind of slept with Ichigo."

"What? Are you serious? I can believe that guy actually puts out," Yusuke said. "But, wow, that's terrible."

"I know. But, the implosion happened because he avoided calling me or texting or even coming to school for an entire week after word. So like, I was totally done with people just blowing me off, so when he finally showed up to school and tried to apologize—after Rukia and the rest of the Soul Society showed up, _at school_, to tell him to get his act together—I flipped the fuck out on him in front of the entire school and some very important people from the Soul Society, sparing almost no detail of why I was angry with."

"You told everyone in the Soul Society that you slept with Strawberry Fields?" Yusuke asked.

"The way I phrased it was 'I still have your virginity, so use the new experience to go fuck yourself.' It was not my best moment," I said.

"No, I think you're wrong about that. Definitely a shining moment for you. Pretty upset that I missed it," Yusuke said.

"Yeah, well, after I screamed at him, I went to Kuwabara's house and cried for like four hours," I said.

"You are just a mess, Kairi Son," Yusuke said.

"I was, but I'm better, or I was until I got here," I said.

"Seeing a lot of Hiei then, are you?" Yusuke asked. "How's that working out?" 

"My first day here he kissed me and I started crying," I said.

"You sad, pathetic woman," Yusuke said.

"I know. It's like, I'm in love with him, but also fuck that guy," I said. "I've never been able to have a relationship with Hiei that was healthy in any respect except for those few weeks before he left. And I know he's sorry, because he tells me, and Hiei never apologizes for anything. And he missed me, which I also know because he told me which he would never do."

"Dude, sounds like Hiei's got it bad for you," Yusuke said.

"Sure, but then there's Mamimi," I said.

"Wait, there's some other girl Hiei's into?" Yusuke asked.

"It's not that he's into her, he's sleeping with her for sure, but he seems to not care for her very much otherwise. But she hates me. And insists that I'm trying to steal Hiei away from her, which I'm not doing intentionally. He's just. . . He's still Hiei," I said. "It's hard."

"You know, I feel like your problems could be solved if you just. . . Took him back," Yusuke said.

"But it'll just end up like it always does, won't it? He'll just find a reason to leave," I said. "And it's not like I'm staying here."

Up ahead, the Tree of Might was coming into view. It was positively massive.

"I think, that if it's meant to be, things will find a way to work themselves out," Yusuke said.

"Whatever happens, I'll be okay, because I have be okay," I said.

"Good attitude," Yusuke said.

I stopped the hover car and we climbed out to stand in the shadow of the massive tree. It towered over everything in the area. It was lush with vegetation now, it was small, new, but it was there. And the tree was dead.

"So, what's the deal with this tree?" Yusuke asked.

"It's called the Tree of Might. You plant it and it grows by sucking the life force from the planet. Most planets don't have enough energy to sustain it, so growing it usually kills the planet. But if you eat the fruit from it, you can become impossibly powerful," I said. "Of course, it was the Saiyans who put it here."

"So they were growing this tree to kill to get the fruit to become powerful, but kill the planet also?" Yusuke asked.

I nodded. "I'd gotten to this point in my life where, I just accepted that all the things I'd heard about the Saiyans were bad, but they wouldn't have done those things if they hadn't worked for Frieza. . . Except Turles, the leader of the group of Saiyans who came here, had defected. I kind of feel like it's impossible to find some trace of the Saiyans anywhere where we aren't doing anything horrible. Maybe I just come from a long line of horrible people."

"Maybe you do," Yusuke said, tossing an arm around me. "That guys who's dying back there in that tower, he used to actively eat people, which is pretty shitty. But 3000 years later he hasn't eaten anything. Maybe you come from something bad, but you don't have to turn out that way if you don't want to."

"When did you get all smart and motivational?" I asked.

Yusuke shrugged. "I don't know. Something about this fresh Demon World air that occasionally smells like dead bodies must be good for my health."

"Clearly," I said.

"So, does this answer your question about the barrier?" Yusuke asked.

I nodded. "I think it was there to keep the Saiyans from getting to the Human World if they succeeded. That's what makes sense. But why not just tell the truth?"

"Why does Spirit World do any of the things it does? It's your job to fix 'em. Tell 'em to get their shit together," Yusuke said.

"Doesn't seem quite as worthwhile without my boys," I said.

"Well, maybe one day we'll be a team again. Until then, everyone's counting on you—no pressure," Yusuke said.

"Hey, you're the one who's going to have to keep everything in order when Raizen dies. I'm just here to promote diplomacy and 'please don't destroy Human World' ideas," I said. "So everyone's counting on you."

"Well, if that's the case, it's on Hiei and Kurama too," Yusuke said. "Don't act like I haven't heard about them snaking their way up the chain of command. I guess in a way, we are a team again—except for that slacker, Kuwabara."

"Kuwabara is doing what's best for Kuwabara. That's all we can ask of him," I said.

Yusuke scoffed. "Whatever, let's get back before Mukuro leaves you behind and I get stuck with you."

888

I needed to say goodbye to Raizen before I left, just to be courteous. Yusuke was stolen away to get scolded by Hokushin about what Yusuke described as "something dumb." So I was left alone with the sickly king once again.

"I know you're worried about, the ships and things your kin came here with, it's locked up and safe. Last thing I need is that crazy bastard Yomi getting his hands on it," Raizen said. "He's already got too much time on his hands." 

"I keep hearing that, but I don't know him, so I can't really say," I said.

"You're here to try to bring everything to a peaceful resolution aren't you?" Raizen asked. I nodded. "When I die, I know Yusuke has no intention of staying here to babysit Demon World forever, so keep this in mind—Yomi cannot get control. Mukuro likes things the way they are. He's not even completely sold on the idea of eating you humans."

"That's good to know," I said.

"Unify Demon World, why not? He won't care. Yomi however, he thinks you humans are cattle. And it'll be his intention to bring down the barrier between here and the Living World. I've seen your Human World before the barrier was up and it's not good for you, and it'll be even worse with that psycho in charge," Raizen said. "But Mukuro would look out for you."

". . .So this is an endorsement for Mukuro?" I asked.

"I know how he comes off. He's definitely got some anger issues he needs to work out, and he's definitely a ruthless one, but trust me, he's the one you'll want in charge," Raizen said.

"Huh. . . I was not expecting this," I said.

"I knew you wouldn't be, but you want what's best for you humans, you got it," Raizen said.

"All right, well, I'll keep that in mind when your time comes," I said. "By the way, why is your time coming, like why did you just suddenly decide to stop eating?"

Raizen chuckled. "I guess it's my turn to reciprocate the story telling. Where to start? Way back when there was no barrier, when Human World and Demon World were all one big melting pot, we had free over you guys."

"Sounds fun," I said.

"Too much fun. I fucked around, ended up nearly dead. When I came too afterward, this human woman had nursed me back to health," he said.

"Aww, that's nice of her considering," I said.

"Then I tried to eat her," he said.

I nodded. "That's rather dickish of you."

"Obviously. But then she comes back saying her flesh is tainted and poisoned and I can eat her if I like, but she would melt my insides," Raizen said. He chuckled. "She was lying, of course, but I was so caught off guard by her, I knew I had to have her."

"Well, that escalated quickly," I said. "But I'm assuming that's where we get Yusuke from." Raizen nodded. "So it escalated _very _quickly."

"After that day, I vowed to never eat another human until the day I saw her again," Raizen said. "And that's why I don't eat."

"Wow, that's kind of sweet in a really weird and fucked up way," I said.

"Your friend Hiei, he sounds like he needs a swift kick in the ass," Raizen said.

"Oh, I thought we were done talking about him," I said.

"Do a favor for a dying old man," Raizen said. I nodded. "Don't let him do something like go on a 3000 year hunger strike for you. Give the kid a fighting chance."

I chuckled. "We'll see what happens."

"Good luck with the rest of your life, Kairi. I doubt we'll meet again," he said.

"Thanks," I said. "And thanks for knocking some sense into Yusuke. We've been trying to do that for years." 

I left Raizen, but made sure to find Yusuke before I really got on my way.

"Kind of really sucks that you're leaving," Yusuke said.

"Yeah. I actually missed you a lot," I said.

"Same," Yusuke said. "Don't worry though. I get the feeling we'll be running into each other again soon."

"Yeah, and don't forget, you have to go back to the Human World or Keiko will come here and murder you personally," I said.

"As if I could ever stay away from her," Yusuke said. "I've got a lot more sense than that old man up there."

"Good," I said.

Yusuke gave me a hug. "Tell Hiei he's short for me, make sure you're properly condescending about it."

"Will do," I said. He let me go and let out a deep breath. "Until we meet again, partner."

888

I decided the proper thing to do once I got back to the fortress was give Mukuro a head's up.

"And how is the dying old man?" Mukuro asked.

"Old and dying, but pretty sassy too," I said. "But, he didn't have a bad thing to say about you."

Mukuro chuckled. "That fuckhead."

The way Mukuro and Raizen talked about each other you'd almost think they were friends much in the same way that Yusuke and Hiei were friends.

"Raizen has good instincts. He was worried about Yomi getting his hands on the same technology that you found because apparently he's a psychopath. He has all of it locked away and has no intention of giving it up," I said. "I feel pretty secure about it."

"And the tree?" Mukuro asked.

"Dead. Apparently not even the Saiyans could stand up to your buddy Raizen," I said.

"Well, I'm glad you're done with your research. Now all you're waiting for the old bastard to kick the bucket," Mukuro said. "Feel free to stay here. I know your intentions here are peaceful and I'm a reasonable person. Just try not to break any more of my soldiers' arms."

"I will try, but am easily provoked," I said.

"Understandable," Mukuro said. "Get going, I'm sure you want to share your findings with Hiei."

"Thanks," I said. I excused myself and made my way down to Hiei's room. Yes, I did want to tell him what I'd found out during my visit with Yusuke, but I also needed to keep a promise to a dying old man.

I knocked on Hiei's door, which he opened a few moments later.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

"Somewhat eventful," I said. "Can I come in?"

He opened the door to me and I walked in. He closed it behind me and I sat down on his bed, folding my legs.

"Making yourself comfortable?" he asked.

"Very much so," I said. "Anyway, Tree of Might is totally dead. Aizen apparently had no trouble dealing with the Saiyans, but between you and me, right now, Mukuro could probably take him. Aside from that, Yusuke told me to tell you that you're short."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'm glad to see he hasn't changed either."

"It was good to see him. I actually missed that nerd," I said. "How were the last 18 hours for you? 

"Uneventful," he said. "You'll be glad to know Mamimi was sent away for the evening doing some business for Mukuro so with any luck you should have some peace from her at least for tonight."

"Thanks goodness, otherwise I'm sure she'd be in here giving me shit for being sprawled out on your bed," I said.

"You're hardly sprawled out," Hiei said.

"Well, I can be," I said. I unfolded my legs and flopped back on his bed. "See, sprawled out. She'd definitely try to murder me."

A second later a hand grabbed me and sat me up.

"Anything else I can help you with, Detective?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually," I said. He released me and I repositioned myself to sit Indian style again. "That night, before you left, you asked me if I was happy. I'm sure you did that because you knew that you were just going to make me angry the next day, and I get that."

"Okay," he said.

"But, I. . . I want to know if you were happy when you were with me," I said. "If I had asked you that night if you were happy what would you have said?"

"Where is this coming from?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter, does it? You didn't have to spend months analyzing everything you said or did wondering if it was real or not. I spent all this time trying to get over you, unable to, then I had to come back here and see you every day and it makes me crazy," I said.

Hiei reached out and placed his hands gently on the sides of my face. "Calm down." 

I took a deep breath. "It's a yes or no question, Hiei. Please." I brought his hands down from my face. "It won't kill you to be honest with me one time in your entire life." I let go of his hands and leaned forward to rest my forehead against his chest. "Were you happy?"

There was silence for a moment, during which Hiei wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes," he finally said. "I know it hasn't been easy being here."

"It's scary getting close to you. I never know what to expect. So I stopped letting myself get close to you. Especially now because the day's gonna come where I'm going to go back home and you won't be coming with me, so why start anything if I already know how this ends," I said. "But I've reached a point where I feel like I can't fight this anymore. I don't want to fight this anymore."

I lifted my head from his chest. He pushed his fingers back through my hair. My eyes closed as I took in the feeling that I thought I'd long since forgotten. A moment later I felt his lips press against mine.

It only took a moment for him to lay me back on the bed. It was so easy, so familiar.

Unfortunately, our moment only lasted a moment, because we interrupted by the sound of his door opening. We split away from each other and saw that Mamimi had stepped inside. She looked none too happy.

"Yo. . . Mamimi," I said.

"It figures that as soon as I turn my back your true colors would show, Detective," she said. "But you're only making trouble for yourself."

"That's usually the case. It's, like, the only thing I'm good at," I said. Hiei shushed me.

"You should go, Mamimi," Hiei said.

"It's one thing to just leisurely toss me aside, but for her? You're going to cause a lot of your own problems that way, Hiei," Mamimi said.

"I think I'll manage," he replied.

Mamimi tossed me a glare. "How well will you manage if I take her away from you?"

She turned and walked out of the room.

"That sounded threatening," I said.

"I wouldn't under estimate her," Hiei said. "She's insane."

"You're calling someone insane—that's serious. I guess I'll have to listen to you," I said, climbing off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To bed. I think I've had enough excitement for one day," I said. "Maybe I'll actually get a good night's sleep now that all that nonsense with the Saiyans is behind me."

"What will you do in the mean time?" Hiei asked.

I shrugged. "Make myself stronger. Make some demons angry. Basically what I always do, just with a new venue. My mom also gave me some school stuff so I might glance at it. She wants me to be able to graduate when I get back. I guess that wouldn't be so bad. It'd make my mom happy anyway."

"You sound home sick already," he said.

"A little," I said. "But less so now."

"Why's that?" Hiei asked.

"Because home isn't always a place," I said. "Sometimes you just need the right people to make it feel that way." 

"And who makes you feel that way now?" Hiei asked.

"Mamimi, obviously. I do so miss getting threatened," I said. Hiei rolled his eyes and I walked over to the door. "Good night."


	18. Kiss Me Baby, I'm Crazy For You

_**Chapter 18: Kiss Me Baby, I'm Crazy for You**_

There was sunlight in my room, which was unusual. The curtains in the room Mukuro had given me were thick enough that they blocked out the light entirely and I was planning on seeing the light of day for a while. With no need to go gallivanting off to the basement to work on the pod, and having made no prior plans to spar with Kyo, I was content to sleep in a bit today.

But, my curtains were open. I knew there could be only one culprit.

"Hiei, what are you doing?" I groaned, rolling over into my pillow.

"Stop being lazy and wake up," he said.

I groaned again. This time my blanket was pulled away. I rolled over and sat up.

"Look, I think it's great and awesome that we had that talk yesterday, and I look forward to hanging out with you, but I really, really, really just want to go back to sleep," I said.

Hiei took my hands and pulled me from the bed to my feet.

"Get dressed, something you won't mind getting wet," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Swimming," he said.

"Swimming? We're going swimming?" I said.

"I'm teaching you," he said.

"Today?" I asked. He nodded. "Why?" 

"Because only a moron can't swim," Hiei said.

I rolled my eyes. "Six billion humans and countless demons, but I fall in love with you. Good job, Kairi Son, you have excellent taste."

"Do you want to learn to swim?" he asked.

"Why the sudden preoccupation with me learning to swim?" I asked.

"Why are you so against learning to swim?" Hiei asked.

"Generally you plan ahead for these types of things. I had plans today," I said.

"And they involved lying in bed all day doing nothing?" Hiei asked.

"Something like that," I said.

"Change," Hiei said.

I groaned. "So bossy." I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my bathing suit. "For the record, we have swim wear in the Living World, clothes made exclusively for you to swim in."

"I am aware, but considering your inability to swim, I assumed you didn't own anything," he said.

"I do, because I'd go to the beach and lie in the sand and look pretty, and my mom would yell at me because my suit is too revealing, but then I'd remind her what she used to walk around wearing when she was my age and she'd say 'do as I say, not as I do' and I'd be like 'cool story mom, still wearing the suit' and she'd cover me up with a towel," I said.

"Learn to stop talking," Hiei said.

"Alternatively, you can learn to just accept the fact that I am genetically incapable of doing so. Have you even met my father?" I asked.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Touché."

To my surprise, Hiei turned his back to me as I changed, not even glancing over his shoulder once. I didn't comment on it. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over top of my suit. I tossed a towel and other necessities into a bag and we were on our way.

We walked for about an hour, mostly in silence. I'd always had a negative opinion of Demon World, but now that I'd been here a while, I knew it wasn't so bad. A lot of it reminded me of being back home.

Eventually, up ahead I could hear the sound of water. We broke through a wall of trees and came to a clearing. There was a small lake with a waterfall against the side of a high cliff.

"Whoa," I said.

"You're not usually one to be at a loss for words," he said.

"I just. . . I wasn't expecting to see a place this nice here, especially with the way you talk about it," I said. "I just expect to always see people beating the shit out of each other at all times and, like, see entrails hanging from trees."

"Really?" Hiei asked.

"Okay, maybe you don't hear yourself when _you_ talk because it's because of you that I even have this imagery in my head," I said.

I slipped off my shoes and walked over to the edge of the water. There was no sand, just gravel, but that didn't detract from it.

"Maybe you just grew up in an unsavory neighborhood with unsavory people," I said.

"Maybe," he replied.

I stepped into the water. It was warm, thankfully. I knew this was going to be an unpleasant experience as it was, at least the water wasn't cold.

"It's a good day for swimming, I guess," I said.

I backed away from the water and sat my bag down.

"You seem more optimistic about this than you were before," Hiei said.

"Well, I'm fully awake now and therefore less annoyed," I said. "And the location helps."

I pulled my shorts off and folded them neatly on the ground, followed by my shirt.

"That's what you swim in?" Hiei asked.

"I told you, this is more for fashion than function," I said.

"You can't really call it fashion; you're not wearing much of anything," Hiei said.

I crossed my arms. "Would you be more comfortable if I covered up?"

"I'm not complaining," he said.

"Yeah, I bet you aren't," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"I was just making an observation," he said.

"Well, do you want to get started or do you want to make more observations?" I asked, pulling my hair up into a ponytail.

"What happened to your back?" he asked.

I frowned at him. I looked at the scar I'd been spying on his body the past two months. Now that his shirt was off, I could see it in full. I stretched from his shoulder diagonally down his torso all the way down to his waist. I assumed it stretched identically down his back.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," I said. He nodded.

"You first," he said.

"One of those arrancar I told you about—number six, Grimmjow, had a vendetta against Ichigo. He showed up looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found, naturally. So who does he come after but me, the ex-girlfriend who has been spending way too much time telling people I'm his ex and not his current girlfriend, but no one cares, obviously," I said. "Anyway, this wound here was a result of me getting the shit kicked out of my kidneys. I literally pissed blood for a week. It was fucking awful. Anyway, then Ichigo saved me. . . Of course we all needed saving in the end. We were pretty outmatched. I had to step my game up after that."

"And have you?" Hiei asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe I'll show you sometime. Now stop trying to distract me and please tell me what happened."

"You know how I got my position as Mukuro's number two?" Hiei asked.

"Probably had to beat someone up," I said. Then he pointed to his headband—no, his eye. "What about it?"

"His name was Shigure. He's known around Demon World as a doctor of darkness," Hiei said. "He put my eye in. He was Mukuro's number two before me." 

". . . And he did that—cut you in half, I mean?" I asked. Hiei nodded.

"I got him back though," Hiei said. He mimed chopping someone's head off.

"Disintegration or dismemberment, that's always the way with you," I said.

"I know you admire my consistency," he said.

". . . Is that why Mukuro told me to ask you about the healing tanks?" I asked. Hiei nodded again. "You could've died."

"Nearly did," Hiei said.

". . . You're not allowed to die you know," I said. "You promised."

"I did once already," he said.

"Don't remind me," I groaned.

"Well, I didn't die this time," he said.

"And I'm sure you were capable of pulling both halves of yourself into that healing tank all by yourself," I said, rolling my eyes. "And what the heck are you doing getting yourself hurt that badly anyway? You're not supposed to let anyone get the jump in you." 

"He didn't have a typical sword. It was difficult to avoid," Hiei said.

"Excuses, excuses," I said. "I know you live with your head permanently up your own ass, but if you ever get killed it's gonna suck for a lot of people that you pretend not to care about."

Hiei walked over to me and took my hand. "As I said before, I didn't die. So stop worrying about it." He started to pull me towards the water.

"Hiei, you know you're our sure thing," I said. "You always find some way to win. It wouldn't be like you to just. . . Give up."

"What if I gave up because there was no point in winning?" he asked.

"So you really just let it happen?" I asked. The water was up to my chest now and I stopped walking.

"I didn't say that," Hiei replied.

"You're not one for hypotheticals," I said. Hiei sighed. "I was almost getting used to the reciprocal honesty."

He reached up and placed his hands on the sides of my face. "Later." I frowned. "You get through swimming and I'll tell you everything." 

"What does everything entail?" I asked.

"I'll start at the beginning," he said.

I was intrigued, obviously. Still, I supposed that meant I had some honesty to bring up of my own.

I relaxed and laid back in the water, and began to gently push myself around. Hiei grabbed my arm and pulled me back up.

"You can swim?" he practically shouted.

"Yes," I said.

"You let me bring you all the way out here and you already know how to swim?" Hiei asked.

"Well, after you mentioned it, I thought spending a day _not_ inside of Mukuro's giant, creepy, dark, depressing Bug-Mobile might be nice," I said. "Plus, I thought it might be nice to talk to you without Mamimi plotting my murder from the darkness."

"Just because she can't see you, doesn't mean she's stopped," Hiei said. "When did you learn to swim?"

"While you were here, obviously," I said. "We had to take it in P.E. Our swim instructor was useless though, so Ichigo taught me."

Hiei rolled his eyes again at the mention of Ichigo's name. I was starting to believe he was even more annoyed by Ichigo than he had been by Trunks.

"You spent a lot of time with Kurosaki," Hiei said.

"Yeah, we're friends so we hung out sometimes. Friends do that," I said. "We never got back together if that's what you're wondering. We are purely platonic despite what some of my classmates would say."

_Although, after that fight we'd had in the middle of school they did have good reason to doubt._

"Detective," Hiei said, suspiciously. I'd forgotten that no random thought passed through my brain unless it also came out of my mouth, so if I was ever contemplating something too long, Hiei would notice. I was only just now realizing why he might find me annoying.

"There may have been one _minor_ transgression. . . Right after you left, given how internally repressed and emotionally distraught I was—not that I need to explain myself to you," I said. "But that's what happened. Once. Further cementing the belief that we should only be friends."

"Why? Was he terrible?" Hiei asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I forgot how much of an asshole you turn into when you feel threatened."

Hiei scoffed. "I do not-."

"Sure, sure, Hiei," I replied, lying back in the water again. "You can pretend all you like, but you're just mad because you're not the only one who's seen me naked now."

"I was never a lone member of that club," Hiei said.

I pouted, "Well, I was never a lone member of the 'I Got In Hiei's Pants Club,' so I think we should move on from the subject of how many people I've been with unless you're willing to tell me—and before you turn into a smartass, please don't tell me. I don't want to know. And, as a side note, can we please stop referring to the absurd number of people who've seen me naked as a club? I'm going to start collecting membership fees from you guys soon."

"Sorry for making you uncomfortable," he said.

"I brought it up didn't I? Sometimes being honest is uncomfortable, but you do it anyway."

"That was incredibly pointed," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I said. Again, I laid back in the water. "So, teach me how to swim."

"You already know how to swim," Hiei said.

"Well, I wasn't one hundred percent honest about the swimming thing. Truthfully, this is all I can do, push myself around on my back. I have successfully learned how to not drown," I said. "I can also float on my stomach and pretend I'm a dead body, so I've got that going for me too."

Hiei shook his head. "You are still completely useless."

888

We stayed at the lake for most of the day, swimming around in the water until the sun started to set. I wasn't quite ready to go back, so we sat on the large rocks closer to the water fall where I let my feet dangle in the water.

"There's a bunch of mountains and whatnot back home, kind of like this, just scattered through the forest. Goten and I always went out hiking and climbing and camping on them for days. We were all camping just before I got here, actually," I said. "This is nice. It makes me feel, not so homesick."

"Good to know," Hiei said.

". . . This is going to be a weird question, but, do you ever get, like, homesick?" I asked. "I know you wanted to come back to Demon World, but was there a place you had in mind?" 

Hiei shook his head. "I never really stayed in one place long enough to consider it home." 

I nodded. "You seem the type to be nomadic."

"Do I?" he asked.

"Well, even in back in the Human World you liked to disappear for extended periods of time, so I assumed staying put was not your thing," I said. "And you even came here to Demon World with Mukuro who also isn't fond of staying in one place because she essentially lives in a giant, creepy mobile home." 

"You like staying put?" Hiei asked.

". . . I think I just like always having a place to go back to," I said. "I like having people I can go back to."

"Because sometimes home is people," Hiei said. I nodded.

"You catch on quick," I said. "But sometimes I do miss my bed and my room and my house and the mountains and t-rex meat and peanut butter-."

"Of all the things you can miss, you pick peanut butter?" Hiei asked.

"I am hardly a conventional human being," I said. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. "I missed you after all. Everyone keeps calling me crazy for that."

"You are crazy," Hiei said.

"If that was you taking a dig at me, it's unacceptable because I am excellent and not crazy. And if you're taking a dig at yourself that's also unacceptable because I also think you are excellent," I said.

"You only think that because you have terrible taste," Hiei said.

"Or maybe you don't think well enough of yourself to realize that I don't have terrible taste," I said. "I mean, you can be a dick, and you're not nice, you're sarcastic most of the time, and you tend to assault people when you're irritated with them. . . But, you're not actually a bad person even though you pretend to be one."

"If that's what you want to believe," Hiei said.

"Says the guy who literally gave up his life to save mine," I said. I sat up and looked over at him. "But you can keep pretending if you want. I'll still know."

Hiei looked over to me. "You think you know everything." I shrugged.

"I only know some things," I said. Hiei placed a finger to my lips. I pulled his hand away and kissed him. Just once at first, tentatively. Then again, slowly and more deeply. The third time he pulled me in and I couldn't bring myself to pull away. His hand came to rest of my waist and the warmth felt amazing against my cold wet skin. My fingers reached out for something to grab, to pull him closer, but I was only met with his bare skin.

Hiei took my hands and gently pushed me away.

"We should go," he said.

I nodded in agreement, taking my hands back. Just as I was making a move to get up, I felt something swim by my feet. We both glanced down into the water to see what it was, but the next second, a hand wrapped around my ankle and pulled me down into the water.

They were fast, pulling me deeper and deeper, and I was disorientated. I tried to get a hold on myself and not panic before I started drowning.

The hand let me go and I saw a familiar flash of green hair before I was kicked in the stomach and all the remaining oxygen was forced from my lungs. I wasn't really game for Mamimi drowning me today. I held out my right hand and charged up my ki, and once I had a handle on her I fired.

I didn't know if I hit her or not and I couldn't be bothered figuring out if I had. I couldn't breathe.

An arm snaked around my waist and started pulling me up toward the surface. We broke through the surface a few second later I was lying on the cold, gravely shore.

"Are you okay?" Hiei asked.

"Oxygen is nice," I said, sitting up. He draped a towel over my shoulders and I pulled it tightly around myself. I heard a break in the surface of the water and looked over to see Mamimi emerge from the water. She was grasping her left arm and I was pleased that I'd at least landed part of my hit while I was oxygen starved and disorientated.

"What the hell is your problem you psycho?" I asked.

"I was just seeing how long you could hold your breath," she said.

"How about next we find out how far I can shove my foot up your ass," I said.

"Hostile," she said.

"Says the woman who just tried to drown me," I said.

"What's that saying you humans have? 'On land you may command, but at sea it be me,'" Mamimi teased.

"We also say 'go fuck yourself, psycho bitch,'" I said. "If I hadn't promised Mukuro I wouldn't murder any of you, you'd literally be dead in the water right now. Since that's not an option stay the hell away from me, or I'll do more than just give you a bruise on your arm."

She leered at me.

"Leave Mamimi," Hiei said.

Mamimi walked out of the water and over to Hiei and me. She knelt down in front of me and reached out to touch my face. I swatted her hand away. She smiled at me.

"Hiei's not always going to be around to save you," she said. "I guess I'll leave you alone for now." She got up and walked away, humming to herself.

"You talk about how I've got bad taste, at least Trunks and Ichigo never tried to murder you," I said.

Hiei handed me my bag and I pulled my clothes out.

"I told you she was insane," Hiei said.

"I'll look over my shoulder more often," I said. "Especially around bodies of water."


	19. Nothing I Do Better Than Revenge

_**Chapter 19: There is Nothing I Do Better than Revenge**_

The first thing I did when I got back to the fortress was flop face down into my bed.

"Who knew that nearly drowning could be so exhausting," I said. "I need to take a shower, but my desire to not move is stealing my motivation." Hiei sat down next to me.

"Mamimi seemed very unhappy," I said.

"Really? I didn't catch that when she was trying to drown you," he said.

"You can talk her down, can't you?" I asked

"Mamimi isn't the most reasonable person when she's angry," Hiei said. "She might try to come after you again."

"Her and everyone else on the planet," I said.

"Seriously," Hiei said. "She tried to drown you."

"But I'm fine aren't I? I can generally take care of myself in non-water based situations," I said.

". . . You could sleep in my room," he said.

I looked up at him. "Are you worried? Because you don't need to be."

"You don't know Mamimi," Hiei said.

"But you know me. You know I can take care of myself," I said.

"She's not going to come after you with her fists. She knows she only was able to overcome you today because she was in the water," Hiei said. "But whatever she does, she's going to try to hurt you."

"It's very unlike you to be so overprotective. And you hate babysitting anyway," I said.

"Mamimi is a special brand of insane," Hiei said.

"Well, if you're so pressed about it, then just stay here," I said. "But I am not getting up from this bed until tomorrow morning." Hiei rolled me over onto my back. "I think that's a fair compromise."

He leaned down and kissed me. I was glad that this was his favorite way to get me to stop talking.

"You're not really going to leave after that are you?" I asked. There was a knock on my door.

"Sounds like yes," he said. He pulled away from me as my door opened. Kyo leaned in.

"Sorry to interrupt. Thought I might find Hiei here," Kyo said. "Mamimi says you've held him hostage all day. Mukuro was hoping to steal him away for a while."

"Please, feel free," I said rolling back over onto my stomach and crawled up to my pillow. "I'm going to sleep."

"I'll let you say goodnight then," Kyo said. He stepped out of the room.

"I'd tell you not to let Mukuro keep you, but I'm going to be asleep about 5 seconds after you walk out that door," I said.

"I'll be back," he said. He pulled my blanket up over me. "Try not to let Mamimi drown you again."

"Got it," I said.

888

I woke suddenly in the middle of the night. I had vaguely sensed spirit energy in the room. I looked around. There was no one that I could see, though the room was only dimly illuminated by the moonlight from outside.

I knew there was someone there.

"Hiei?" I asked to the darkness. I knew it wasn't him though. He would've announced himself by now. "Who's there?" I held up my hand and charged up my ki threateningly.

I looked to the other side of my bedroom and that's when I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Suddenly, there was intense pain in my arm. I dropped it immediately and stopped charging my energy. The pain stopped immediately. I reached up and felt a dart in my neck. I pulled it out and looked at it. I'd seen these before—ki blockers. Someone was keeping me from using my energy.

"All right, Mamimi, where are you?" I asked. "I don't need my energy to kick your ass."

"Mamimi's not here." I felt a hand wrap around my throat and drag me out of my bed, throwing me to the floor. I looked up and was at the feet of Daisuke, the demon whose arm I'd broken when I'd first gotten here. "She sent me to say hello instead."

I quickly swung my legs in front of myself and tripped him to the ground. I may not have been able to use my energy, but I still knew how to defend myself. I got to my feet and ran past him, but my door opened and in walked two other demons. Behind me, Daisuke had gotten to his feet.

This was going to be tough.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"No, tell us what you want," he said. He advanced on me, I backed away, but bumped into the other two demons. They grabbed me and I started to fight them away, but they pinned back against the wall.

"We're sure that in your line of work you're used to see ki blockers," Daisuke said. "But these aren't like the sort you're used to seeing. We hear you're a scrappy one even without your energy. We didn't want to take any chances."

As he was speaking, I could feel myself getting physically weaker.

"There it goes," another of the demons said. "It won't quite paralyze you, but you're not going anywhere."

I started to kick my legs, in an effort to get away, but my legs felt heavy. They laughed.

"Mamimi says you like to play with demon boys," Daisuke said. "And of all of the choices you have, you pick Hiei. You think we're supposed to be impressed with him because he's Mukuro's number two?"

I started to speak, but he wrapped his fingers around my throat.

"You know, at first we all thought very poorly of Hiei, mostly because of you—my stomach turned at the thought of him bedding the human Spirit Detective. But then we considered that Mukuro wanted you here for a reason and someone as powerful as Hiei must have seen something in you," he went on. He grabbed hold of my face. "So why should we let him have all the fun?"

I spit in his face. "I don't screw around with weaklings. Now get your hands off me."

The grip on my throat became tighter. "Weak? You have the nerve to call us weak?"

I was thrown to the ground. I immediately moved to get to my feet was pushed onto my back and pinned down. The smell of bad breath filled my nostrils and I gagged a bit. A heavy weight came down on me and as hard as I tried to push him off me.

"Stop fighting," he said, wrapping his fingers around my throat again. "You'll only make this more difficult." I continued trying to squirm away even though it only made his grip tighter. I wasn't just going to lie here and take it. He grabbed hold of my shirt and I listened to the fabric tearing.

I was obviously, physically outmatched at the moment, and I could feel myself getting weaker by the second. But I did still have one more trick up my sleeve. I glanced over to my dresser and saw a bottle of perfume. I pulled it from my dresser and smashed it against Daisuke's face. The bottle shattered into pieces spraying his face with perfume. He hissed and let go of my throat as the liquid stung his eyes.

I started to crawl away, but he grabbed hold of me again. He took me by my throat and slammed me against my dresser.

A moment later, I heard the definitive sound of bodies hitting the floor. I blinked I could see a sword pressed against Daisuke's throat.

"Let her go, now."

Suddenly my throat was free and I could breathe again. I finally managed to escape him. I heard the sword go through him, and then out, and then their body hit the floor.

I was still coughing as my throat adjusted to taking in oxygen again. I felt Hiei beside me. He wrapped an arm around me, sitting me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Did they do anything to you?" I shook my head. He picked me up from the ground

"You don't have to do that," I coughed.

"You didn't have to sleep in my room tonight either," Hiei said carrying me to the door. "I'm going to ignore the rest of your suggestions until tomorrow."

He carried me to his room, turning the lights on and closing the door. He walked over to his bed and laid me down. I sat up, still coughing. Hiei handed me a glass of water and I drank it down slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked again, taking the empty glass from me.

"I said I was fine," I said. "I told you they didn't hurt me or do anything."

"Doesn't look like it," he said, examining my neck. He ran a finger over it and I winced, feeling pain.

"All right, I get it. Mamimi is insane. Is now really the time for an 'I told you so?'" I asked.

Hiei sighed. "What did they do?" 

"They got me with a ki blocker, but they did something to it," I said. "I feel really weak."

"Lay down," he said. "I'm going give Mamimi-."

"No." I grabbed his arm. "Just stay here."

"But she-."

"She already tried to drown me once today, and you just killed three people who attacked me. If she comes after me a third time then you can kick her ass," I said. My throat was starting to feel scratchy again and I started coughing. Hiei gently laid me back on the bed. "Stay here." I switched the light off and Hiei sighed.

"I could've gotten up to shut the light off," Hiei said.

"I said I want you to stay," I said. I crawled under his blanket and snuggled down. A moment later, Hiei was under the blanket with me. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. "I'm sorry I-."

"Don't apologize. This wasn't your fault," Hiei said. "I'll deal with the problem."

"Just. . . Don't make any more trouble for yourself. I think I've caused you enough of it since I got here," I said.

"You've been trouble since the day I met you, Detective," Hiei said. "It would be strange if it suddenly stopped when you got here."

"That makes me feel a little better," I said. I slowly took a deep breath and took in Hiei's scent. "I miss sleeping next to you."

Hiei didn't say anything, he never did; but he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Go to sleep, Detective," Hiei said.

888

Hiei was gone when I woke up the next morning, but glancing around his room I saw that all of my things had been moved in here. I crawled out of bed, still feeling pretty weak. Still, I managed to drag myself into the shower. I managed to find a towel and managed to find bits and pieces of clothing. Hiei walked back into the room as I found a hoodie.

"You're back. Were you apologizing for killing three people last night?" I asked. "Apologizing probably isn't the right word? Explaining that you wouldn't have had to kill three people if Mamimi weren't a psycho."

"And what are you doing?" Hiei asked.

"I took a shower and now I'm trying to find where you hid all my clothes," I said. I held up my hoodie. "I found this."

"Good for you," he said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed. "You're so helpful. First you hide all my clothes and now you won't tell me where they are." I tossed my hoodie on the bed and picked up a duffle bag from the ground.

Hiei walked over to me pressed me back against the wall.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Maybe," he said. He grabbed my arm, pushed me up against the wall, and kissed me. He slipped his hand up into my wet hair and then slid his hands down to my waist. He moved his lips down to my jawbone then down to my neck where a chill rolled down my spine.

"I think you may've hid my clothes intentionally," I said.

"It is easier than trying to take all of your clothes off," he said, running his hand up my inner thigh underneath my towel, my back arched slightly and my breath caught in my throat. He grabbed my bag which was still clutched in my hand.

"You won't need this," he said dropping down to his knees to sit my bag on the floor. He ran his hands up my leg to my thigh underneath my towel. My whole body shivered at the warmth of his touch.

"Hiei," I started. He silenced me by planting a kiss on my inner thigh just below where my towel ended. My whole body was trembling as he lifted my towel to kiss higher and higher.

Hiei's lips finally found my slit and he wasted no time sliding his tongue over my slick folds. A moan passed through my lips. He then flicked his tongue over my clit and I felt my whole body start to go weak. He sucked at it and rolled his tongue over it. My heart was racing in my chest.

"Hiei," I managed out in between breaths, "I'm not gonna be able to stand."

Hiei tortured me for a few second more before he lifted me from the floor and laid me down on the bed. He rose up to kiss me. I could taste myself on his lips and I bit at them feverishly.

He ran his fingers back down my legs and underneath my towel. His fingers traced a circle over my clit and I gasped, arching my back into him again.

"You want it?" Hiei asked kissing me just beneath my ear. I nodded. "No. Say it, Detective. Tell me you want it." My voice was caught in my throat and I barely managed to gasp out his name, let alone damned sentence. "Come on, Kairi. Use your words and I'll give you exactly what you want."

"Hiei," I managed out, "you're fucking evil."

He chuckled in my ear. "You'd definitely think that if I stopped right now, wouldn't you."

"Don't you dare," I groaned.

"Then you better start using your words for something other criticizing me," he said. He started to move his hand away. "So what will it be?"

I grabbed his hand. "I want it."

Hiei grabbed hold of my hips and moved me up the bed. He dipped his head down between my legs. He kissed the inside of my thighs and my whole body quivered. Very suddenly, he took my clit in his mouth and sucked hard. I couldn't keep myself from crying out.

I didn't know how much time had passed. My head was spinning. My body was absolutely overwhelmed with pleasure. I could barely see straight.

Then he slid two fingers into me. I tossed my head back and moaned out his name. My eyes closed tightly as Hiei drove me into a state of oblivion.

My whole body was electrified. I could hardly keep still. My legs trembled. I twisted the bed sheets around my fingers. I couldn't catch my breath and in the brief moments when I could manage out any words it was nothing more than his name and a profanity or two.

I was teetering on the edge. I was almost there. I was going to explode. My hands gripped the sheets. My whole body was trembling. My breath was caught in my throat. And then my orgasm hit. Hiei didn't stop immediately, but instead came to a slow stop. He ran his over my covered body and brought his lips back to mine.

I could feel the bulge in his pants pressing down on my thighs. I wanted him to take me. He grabbed hold of my towel, preparing to pull it off. My hands went down to his waist and grabbed the bottom of his shirt. He pulled away from my kiss for a moment to pull the shirt up over his head and tossed it to the ground.

I dragged my fingernails down his back and he hissed into my mouth as I did, before biting at my lower lip.

But then I heard his bedroom door open. He broke the kiss and looked up at the door. I tried to look back and see who it was, but lying on my back with Hiei on top of me I couldn't.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he asked, annoyed.

Hiei reached down and adjusted my towel around me, before he rolled off of me. I sat up, pulling my towel tighter around me. There were two demons standing there in the doorway.

One apparition was very large, his face was completely covered except for his eyes. The other was also rather tall and large, he carried a large axe on his back and half his face was covered by some odd looking mask.

"We heard about your run in with Daisuke last night," the first said.

"Didn't know your little pet was going to cause so much trouble," the second said.

"Again with this shit? Really?" I scoffed.

"But I suppose it's easy to find trouble when you get into the habit of entertaining humans in this manner," the first said.

"I swear to Kai, Hiei," I warned him. I was about ready to snap. I hated condescending apparitions like this.

Hiei tossed me my hoodie and I zipped it on over my towel. This had to be one of the most uncomfortable moments of my life. It was almost as bad as when a room full of Soul Reapers saw my underwear.

"So, we wanted to know what trouble it's causing?" the first asked.

"I'm not an 'it'. I'm a person. I wouldn't call you an 'it'; you should do me the same courtesy," I said.

"Haha! She's got a lot of sass to be so pretty," the second laughed. "I can see why ya' like her, Hiei."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me. It's mostly just making me want to break your neck," I said.

"I won't be spoken to like that by the likes of a tiny, human girl," he said.

"I'll speak to you however I like. You did just walk in on me in a towel after all. I don't even know you. You're lucky I'm choosing modesty over killing you," I said.

"I think the little human girl needs to be taught a lesson," the second one said reaching for his ax.

"Don't embarrass yourself. If you were lucky she might take that axe from you and chop off your head before she inflicted some other form of pain on you." Hiei said, finally.

"Thanks for finally defending me, asshole," I said.

"I don't see why you're complaining. You're constantly complaining about being able to take care of yourself," Hiei said.

"It's got nothing to do with whether or not I could take them. It's got to do with the fact that you always take the side of the mostly naked girl in your bed if you ever want her completely naked in your bed again in the near future," I whispered into his ear.

"Good point," Hiei said. "You two imbeciles need to leave. She doesn't very much like interruptions and neither do I, but she might overreact and kill."

"Not an overreaction," I said.

"As if I'd be beaten by some ordinary human girl," the first said again.

Hiei laughed. "Maybe not, but the Spirit Detective would give you a run for your money."

"I'm still finding it hard to believe that this tiny thing is the Spirit Detective," the second said.

"I am not tiny," I said.

"Yes you are," Hiei said.

"So are you," I said.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Can I ask what you two fools are doing here?"

"We thought it was unusual that you'd disappeared as hard as you work," the first said. "Obviously you found someone else better to _do_."

"Actually, we didn't quite get to that thanks to you. You're very clever though," I said.

The second one laughed. "If you get bored with this one, send her my way, Hiei."

"I am going to castrate you," I said.

"I'd go. I've already informed Mukuro that I'm not going to be held responsible for anything she might do to you while she was here," Hiei said. "She tends to make promises as opposed to threats."

"Hiei, I am naked. Please stop chatting with your friends," I whispered to him.

"Go. I think the two of you are done invading my privacy for the day," Hiei went on.

The two demons turned and left, whispering to each other before closing the door behind themselves.

"Way to lock your fucking door, Hiei," I said dangling my feet over the edge of the bed. "I think the mood has been sufficiently killed."

"Don't act like you're the only one who's frustrated, Kairi," he said locking his door.

Since I'd gotten here, it felt like being around Hiei was constantly frustrating me—in more ways than one.

"I'm sorry your two buddies cock blocked you, but in all fairness you weren't the one lying there practically naked while they called you a 'pet.' I think I get to be a little more irritated," I said.

He shook his head at me. "You have problems."

"You don't seem to mind," I said cocking an eyebrow at him. "Maybe you're the one with the problems."

"I doubt it," he said.

"Who were those two losers anyway?" I asked.

"The idiot with the axe was Zakuro. The one with the helmet is Kirin," Hiei said. "They're Mukuro's fifth and sixth respectively."

"Well, let's hope they don't give me any reason to break their arms," I said. "They saw what happened to Daisuke."

"If they ever give you trouble the way Daisuke did, you breaking their arms would be the least of you their problems," Hiei said.

Hiei and I had been on a long road. Before he used to be indifferent. At one point we couldn't stand each other. Then there were the long, long weeks of denial. Until finally, I liked him and then, with great reluctance he liked me. And then he was gone.

And now we were here, and he wasn't just making a point to make sure that I knew he cared. He was making sure other people knew. And the thought that someone would hurt me like last night outright upset him.

I motioned him over to me.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't think the mood is quite dead yet," I said.

Hiei walked over to me. I grabbed his hands and pulled him down to my lips. I scooted back and he laid me back on the bed to climb atop me again. He moved his hands to my chest and unzipped my hoodie. He sat me up and pulled the hoodie from my body. I brought my hands down to his waist and undid his pants and started to push them down his legs. His hard cock emerged from his pants as he kicked them down to the ground and he pulled my towel open.

He ran his hands over my bare skin to my breasts. He cupped each of them in his hands before leaning down and took one of them into his mouth. I moaned in response, rolling my hands down his sides, to his waist. I took my hands and grabbed hold of his cock and gave him one long stroke. Hiei let out a groan and squeezed my breasts a little tighter.

I brought his lips up to mine and kissed him intensely. His hands snaked their way down to my thighs.

I missed him touching me like this. I missed being with him like this. I missed us.

Hiei slid into me. My whole body trembled and I let out a moan. There was nothing slow and gentle about Hiei. He moved hard and fast. I thrashed beneath him, moaning out his name. My fingers grabbed at the sheets, as if holding onto them would keep me from falling further and further into the ecstasy and losing myself.

But it didn't help. My eyes had snapped themselves shut and my lips remained parted as a flurry of sounds I couldn't control passed through them.

When my climax hit, I breathlessly called out Hiei's name, my whole body seized up and relaxed in a single instant, and Hiei followed as well. He let out a groan and his grip on my shoulders tightened.

Things slowed. Hiei's grip on me loosened. My breathing slowly returned to normal. Hiei stared down at me and brushed my damp hair from my face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You. . . Have a nice face," he said.

I laughed. "You are terrible at compliments."

"It was an observation," he said.

"Whether I have a nice face or not is subjective, so since you think I have a nice face, it's a compliment," I said.

"If anyone thinks you don't have a nice face they're clearly blind," he said. I smiled again and he leaned down and kissed me.


	20. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

_**Chapter 20: Everybody Wants to Rule the World**_

Three more months passed in what seemed like only moments. I spent most days sparring with Kyo, the quest class demon who was even more powerful than Karasu could have ever hoped to have been. Mukuro had politely asked me to avoid Mamimi after I told her I couldn't be held responsible for strangling her if she ever spoke to me again. Mamimi would toss me an annoyed glance when our paths crossed, but we never spoke and she never came near me.

I saw Hiei about as frequently as I had back when we had been avoiding each other. He didn't want to seem distracted which I understood considering I was already giving him a bad reputation. However, he made it up to me late at night when we were alone, or on afternoons when he was bored with training, or in passing in abandoned corridors. It was three months of us having a delightfully hard time keeping our hands to ourselves.

My 16th birthday had come and gone which meant summer had as well. Even in Demon World things had turned gray and cold. Usually I dreaded winter because I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed under my blankets all day. But it wasn't so bad with Hiei who I could occasionally entice into staying in bed with me into the early afternoon if he wasn't so busy, on days like this.

I pulled the covers tightly around me and I scanned the floor for my clothes as Hiei redressed. I sighed as I picked up my shirt from the floor.

"What?" he asked.

"I know I've asked you this before, but could you maybe _not_ rip my shirt when you pull it off?" I asked, tossing it to the ground. "I think this makes four shirts I can't wear anymore thanks to you. Pretty soon I won't have any shirts to sleep in."

"How awful," he said.

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed, pulling underwear on, and grabbing my training clothes.

"What are your plans for today?" Hiei asked.

"To get back at Kyo for yesterday—there was an entire line of trees whose root systems were all connected and he blew them all up in like a chain. I totally did not see it coming and it took me an hour to wash all the tree needles out of my hair," I said. "Also, pretty sure I was deaf temporarily. Mukuro asked me why I was shouting at her last night."

"Are you sure you're not still deaf? You were shouting a lot this morning too," he said. I shoved him gently as he walked past me.

"You know, I can't stand you sometimes," I said. Hiei spun around and grabbed my arm before gently pushing me back on the bed and climbing atop me. I rolled my eyes. "Don't you have somewhere to be instead of trying to get my clothes off after I just put them on?"

"Even if I do are you going to tell me 'no'?" he asked. His head dipped down and kissed my neck—my one weakness.

"I don't think so," I said, my fingers curling around the blankets. He kissed me deeply and just as I was sure that Hiei was going to have an even later start to his day, there was a knock on the door.

He broke away from me and I pouted. "I guess I'll take a raincheck." He kissed me one last time before climbing off the bed and going to the door. He unlocked it and Kyo stepped in.

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, "but have you guys checked the time?"

"We were preoccupied," Hiei said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes as I pulled my boots on.

"Well, it's well past time for Raizen's belly roar," Kyo said. Hiei and I exchanged glances. Early afternoon, every day Raizen's stomach would grumble so loud you could hear it throughout all of Demon World. You could set your watch by it. The first few days it always took me by surprise. At this point, it was more like background noise and I seldom noticed it.

"Do you think that means-?"

"We're going to assume that it does indeed mean that Raizen is dead," Kyo said. "Mukuro wants to see you—both of you."

"Give us a minute," Hiei said. Kyo stepped out and closed the door. Hiei looked over to me. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to figure out what Yusuke's thinking which impossible because he doesn't really plan things out," I said. "I guess we'll just have to see what Mukuro has to say and I'll go from there."

"You should fix your hair first," Hiei said.

Again, I rolled my eyes, but I did run my fingers through my hair. I followed him out of the room and we made our way to Mukuro. Kyo was already there.

"Raizen is dead," Mukuro said.

"So I've heard, or didn't hear I guess," I said. "What's your next move?"

"You seem very eager," Mukuro said.

"Well, I have to find out if you're going to do something crazy so I can tell you not to do that," I said. "I am here to find as diplomatic a solution as possible after all."

The door behind us opened and Mamimi walked in. She threw a scathing glance my way before turning to Mukuro.

"We just had a visitor," she said. "Yusuke Urameshi wants to see you."

"Does he now?" Mukuro asked.

"He's having a sit down with Yomi at his palace in two days and thinks it would be to your benefit to be present," Mamimi said.

Mukuro chuckled. "He's obviously new. I don't leave for anyone."

"I can go," I volunteered.

"You?" Mamimi asked.

"Yusuke Urameshi is my best friend, Yomi's number two is my cousin, I am the Spirit Detective, and would just go anyway because, again, I was sent here as a diplomat," I said.

"We all know Urameshi isn't," Hiei said.

"I won't say anything on your behalf, I'll just act as a liaison," I said. "People kind of view you with a negative attitude. It might help if I went instead anyway."

"Because people find you so charming," Mamimi said.

"You're one to talk," I said.

"Ladies please, I've already dealt with enough quarreling because of you two for one life time. Spare me," Mukuro said.

"My apologies," Mamimi said, looking to me and rolling her eyes.

"Thank you for volunteering, Kairi. I think it would be a good idea," Mukuro said. "You three ready the others for combat."

"Seriously? I'm trying to find a diplomatic solution. You're not even going to give me a chance?" I asked.

"Just in case. Yomi is not so reasonable," Mukuro said.

"That is literally the exact same thing they say about you," I said.

"Only when cornered," Mukuro said. "Yomi tends to be unreasonable for the sake of being unreasonable."

I nodded. "This should be fun for my first diplomatic experience."

888

Yomi's country looked wildly different from Mukuro and Raizen's. It was a crowded metropolis filled with skyscrapers. It wasn't what I had expected at all. I hadn't seen much of Hiei in the two days except as he was crawling into bed at night, so I was surprised to see him as I was preparing up to leave.

"I thought I wouldn't see you until I got back," I told him as he walked into the room.

"I wanted to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into," Hiei said.

I shrugged. "I don't but. . . I've done more stressful things when it comes to saving the Human World. I guess being a diplomat doesn't rank as high up as bubble gum monsters or the universe being pulled apart. Of course, Kurama told me not to trust Yomi, so I'm already going there with it in mind that he wouldn't mind killing me or Yusuke and probably thinks it would be to his benefit to do so."

"And if he tries to?" Hiei asked.

"He's gonna get a taste of this Super Saiyan fist," I said. "Hopefully that's enough because I have no baseline for his power level at all since Mukuro just keeps referring to him as trash that's not worth her time, although I do admire her confidence. Raizen told me that with the state he was in, he pretty sure Mukuro was the only one that could beat him."

"You never told me that," Hiei said.

"The walls have eyes here. I didn't want to give her any ideas," I said. I turned away from him to find a ponytail holder to pull my hair up. When I turned back around he was handing me my bag.

"You're going to be late," he said.

"I know; with any luck Yusuke will be keeping up with his late streak as well so we can look bad together," I said taking it from him. "Don't let Mukuro do anything crazy while I'm gone."

"She'll be watching," Hiei said.

I nodded. Mukuro was an incredible telepath. Better than Hiei, better than me, better than Genkai even. She'd definitely be keeping an eye on things.

"Try not to accidentally start any wars," Hiei said.

I groaned. "It's just now occurring to me that that's a real possibility."

"Do you have a plan at all?" Hiei asked.

"Depends on what Yusuke wants to do, but my idea was to leave it as neutral territory and for everyone to just forget the Human World exists completely," I said.

"You're still thoroughly delusional," Hiei said.

I sighed. "I figured you'd say that." I slung my bag over my shoulder. "I will be back. Again, try to hold off on any war efforts until I have exhausted every avenue."

"I'll do my best I suppose," Hiei said.

"I'll tell Kurama and Yusuke you say hello," I said.

"If you must."

"I must."

"And by the way," he said, ". . . Kurama knows Mamimi." I sighed. "So if it comes up, don't be surprised."

888

Walking through Yomi's territory was weird. I passed by a lot of people and they all seemed to know who I was and ushered me along the streets until I got to where I was going. I was greeted, rather cordially, at the door and then led inside. His palace was huge, definitely bigger than Mukuro's. It had a weird metallic feel to it though. It almost made the Centipede Mobile Fortress feel cozy.

I was finally led to a small sitting room and inside Yusuke was sitting on the floor at a table with Hokushin at his side.

"Finally a familiar face or two," I said.

Yusuke turned to me and smiled. "Hey, looks who's here. Did you see Obvious McTrollguy checking our power levels on the way in? It's like they don't trust us or something."

"I've been here almost six months and all I've done is suppress my Spirit Energy and my ki. People are afraid to go after me if they don't know how strong I am and it just makes my life easier if people aren't trying to kill me while I'm here," I said.

"Ah, right, because of the whole Spirit Detective thing. I guess you've got a big ol' target on your back for that one," Yusuke said.

"Indeed," I said.

"So, did Mukuro send anyone, am I gonna get a visit from Hiei too?" Yusuke asked.

"Since the only way Hiei is able to negotiate with people is either incineration or dismemberment, he's literally the last person you'd want in any formal type of diplomatic situation," I said.

"Good point," Yusuke said.

"Anyway, I volunteered to come on Mukuro's behalf, not that I'm not positive he's keeping an eye on things anyway," I said.

"I'd keep two eyes on things if I was him," Yusuke said.

"Well, he's only got the one," I said.

"Geez, all three of the people running Demon World were handicapped? Can't believe they're fighting over a whole country and not over who gets first dibs on the best parking spot at the grocery store," Yusuke said.

I groaned. "I genuinely hope Yomi's knowledge of the Human World doesn't extend far enough for him to understand that reference, and if it does I hope he has a sense of humor."

"From what I've heard, he doesn't," Hokushin said.

"Fantastic," I said. "You're making jokes about him being blind without taking the fact that Yomi would probably have both of us killed without having a second thought about it."

"Even with Kurama on our side?" Yusuke asked.

"As far as Yomi's concerned, Kurama's on his side," I said.

"And what about Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

I shrugged. "I guess we'll have to see won't we?" In my heart I knew Kurama would never turn on us, but I wasn't going to pretend there weren't eyes and ears watching us everywhere here. Even giving the slightest inkling that Kurama might turn on Yomi would be bad.

"You're really taking this diplomat thing seriously," Yusuke said.

"I know, it's like I don't want the Human World to end up as collateral damage because demons don't know how to share," I said.

I gave Yusuke a once over and saw that he had a very large bag sitting next to him.

"What'd you bring, Santa?" I asked.

"It's my perfect way of fixing this whole mess," Yusuke said. "You're going to love it."

"Am I?" I asked. Yusuke nodded.

"You trust me right? When have I ever led us wrong?" Yusuke asked.

"You want me to answer that honestly?" I asked.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Okay, but you _do_ trust me. Even if I do occasionally make bad decisions. That's what I have you and Hokushin for, to clean up after me."

"That doesn't inspire much confidence," I said. I looked over to Hokushin. "You wouldn't go along with his plan if it were crazy would you?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know what he's up to either," Hokushin said with a pout.

"Okay, now I'm actually worried," I said. "Please tell me this isn't going to be some shot in the dark like it was when you fought Hiei, or when you tried to help Kurama or-."

"Okay, I get it, I do things without thinking, but this I actually thought about," Yusuke said. "Trust me. I've got this all under control."

I rolled my eyes as the door opened. This time I knew it was Yomi. He was tall, with long black hair. He had six ears, probably to make up from the blindness. There were also two large horns sticking out from his face. He sat down across from us.

"I hope this tea is adequate for you, Mister Urameshi. I didn't know what you liked," Yomi said. "And I'm glad you could join us, Detective, since Mukuro could not."

"He doesn't like to go out much," I said. "But we're kind of bros now, so I'm here on his behalf."

"Yes, I've heard. I'm very curious about how that arrangement came to be," Yomi said.

"Oh, you know I can't tell you that," I said.

"I've been under the assumption that it's because you're involved with Mukuro's number two. He's earned quite the reputation for himself since he's been here," Yomi said. I glanced over at Yusuke.

"Sorry, but I think I detected the slightest hint of shade in that statement," I said.

"Shade? I'm sorry, I guess I'm not familiar with that term," Yomi said.

"Oh, I think your compliment was backhanded is all. I mean, people say 'Hiei's earned a reputation for himself' like 10 times a day to me, but it's usually said with fear or envy or surprise, but the way you said it, it sounded like there would've been an aggressive eye roll and a dismissive hand wave with it, you know, sarcastically," I said.

"Generally, it's assumed that we can find our entertainment without the aid of humans—especially humans that are also the Spirit Detective. Quite frankly, I find your whole relationship repulsive," Yomi said.

"Because you think humans are cattle and our only valuable contribution is being eaten?" I asked.

"Don't worry—I'm positive Hiei makes sure Kairi still gets eaten plenty," Yusuke said.

I knew I was supposed to be professional, but I punched Yusuke in the arm.

"Why don't you tell us why we're here, Yusuke, before I have to strangle you," I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, please, go on, Yusuke, and be direct," Yomi said. "I don't want to waste time beating around the bush."

"Well, I figured as the new king on the block it would be polite of me to tell you exactly how I'm going to rip you off your throne," Yusuke said.

I looked over to Yusuke, eyes wide, completely horrified. He was going to screw around and get us both murdered.

"Then in the interest of full disclosure, please allow me to show how I intend to stop you," Yomi said. I could feel his Spirit Energy rising. Yep. We were definitely going to get murdered.

Just as I was thinking of a way to try to defuse the situation, Yusuke smiled and picked up his bag from the floor. He sat it on the table and patted it gently.

"That's cool, but first I've got something for you," Yusuke said casually. "Think of it as a gift."

A peace offering? Yusuke's master plan was a peace offering? Unless Yusuke surprised me, we were up shit creek without a paddle and I was going to have to be one smooth talker.

"How thoughtful. Would you mind unwrapping it for me; I don't see as well as I used to," Yomi said.

"No problem. Now, just watch out. They might scatter a bit," Yusuke said. He untired the bag and hundreds of tiny gems stones spilled out over the floor. Hokushin jumped to his feet.

"Are you insane? That's out entire national treasure. All of our Rurimaru stones! Do you have any idea how rare and valuable they are?" Hokushin asked.

Yomi picked one of the stones up from the table and rolled it around between his thumb and index finger.

"I thank you for your most sincere gift. I can tell these Rurimaru stones are real from their touch—but what are your true intentions?" Yomi asked. Then he paused. Yusuke smirked. "There's something carved on here—it says Mukuro." Yomi sat the stone down and picked up another, Kurama, Hokushin, Hiei. Every single stone had the name of a demon carved onto it.

"You engraved names on all of them?" Yomi asked.

"I would've just painted them on, but I figured this way you could just read them yourself," Yusuke said.

Hokushin immediately started having a panic attack about Yusuke ruining the stones.

"That's very thoughtful, Yusuke, but, now I'm curious," I said. "Why?"

"Look, anyone will tell you I'm not the smartest guy, and just because I'm Raizen's heir doesn't mean I'm qualified to take over for him, so I decided to figure out a different way to come up with who'll be the next big cheese around here. Each of these stones has the name of a different demon from Demon World engraved onto it. We'll use them to create a tournament and in it we'll all be fighting, not to represent a country, but ourselves, and whoever wins gets control of everything, at least for a short time, until the next tournament anyway. It's called democracy and it's all the rage where I come from, except we'll cast our votes with fists," Yusuke said. "What do you say?"

"Do you honestly think me or anyone else would go along with this?" Yomi asked.

Suddenly the door next to us slid open.

"Sign me up, so I say!"

I knew the voice anywhere. Yusuke was on his feet in a moment.

"Jin, holy shit," I said. And not just him, but Chu, Rinku, Touya, Shishi Wakamaru, and Suzuka too.

And of course, Kurama.

"What are you guys all doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"To see you of course!" Jin said excitedly.

Jin, Chu, and Yusuke hugged each other excitedly.

"I'm sorry, Yomi, from now on, I represent only Kurama's side," Kurama said. "If you don't go along with this, none of us will hesitate to take his side over yours."

"Oh, Kurama, not you too," Yomi said.

_"Tell your friend that I accept his terms."_

There was a good reason I didn't just pop into people's heads without warning and this was one of them, still.

I got to my feet.

"I've just been informed that Mukuro is on board with this," I said. "And if I'm here speaking on behalf of Spirit World, all of you guys punching each other sounds a lot better than you aiming your punches at the Human World for the time being, so I don't have any objections."

"Fine. I accept," Yomi said.

I felt relieved. This plan was insane, and there were definitely some huge holes in Yusuke's plan, but for now, it looked like I wouldn't have to worry about the Living World.


	21. The Start of Something New

_[__**A/N**__: Sorry this has taken so long to get updated. I had some health issues come up that I was dealing with, but I'm getting better and will be back to updating every other week!]_

_**Chapter Twenty-One: The Start of Something New**_

"Everyone back home has been worried about you," Kurama said.

"Really?" Yusuke asked.

"Not you," Kurama said with a frown.

"Aw, I've been gone a whole year and no one cares?" Yusuke said with a pout.

"I think it's safe to say that Kairi had a more difficult time leaving than the rest of us," Kurama pointed out. He looked over to me and smiled. "You're looking much better than the last time I saw you."

Yusuke chuckled. "I'll say; it's probably because she's getting laid again."

Kurama and I both punched Yusuke in the arm.

"Ow! Why do you have to hit me for being right? It's not fair," Yusuke said.

"I hit you for being vulgar," Kurama said.

"Was it really necessary to punch me? My shoulder's still sore," Yusuke said.

"You deserve it. Who makes a joke like that when you're in the middle of trying to stop a war," I said.

"But, hey, on the bright side, you and Hiei have worked things out," Yusuke said. "You were dead set against it when I saw you before. What changed your mind?" 

". . . Raizen did actually," I said. "Weird right?" 

"You got to meet him?" Kurama asked.

"Just the one time. I had something to take care of in Tourin," I said.

"Well what'd the old guy say to you?" Yusuke asked.

"Evidently, you can't keep your mouth shut about anything ever, so he asked me about Hiei," I said. "He wanted to know what everyone wants to know."

"Why is the human Spirit Detective in love with Demon World's shortest, angriest, asshole," Yusuke said. I nodded. "Ah, I bet you remind him of his old girlfriend and the whole not eating for 3,000 years thing."

"Something like that," I said. "He said to do an old dying man a favor and not to let Hiei do something like go on a 3,000 year hunger strike for me."

"Realistically though, would Hiei stop eating for 3,000 years for you?" Yusuke asked.

I paused and thought about Hiei's new scar, about his fight with Shigure, the healing tank and the story that, even three months later, I only knew pieces and parts of.

"Assuming that not eating for 3,000 years is a metaphor for the stupid things people do when they're too proud they admit they care about someone, I'd like to remind you that Hiei did, actually, die for her once," Kurama said. "Hiei has his own version of a hunger strike."

"Indeed he does," I said with a nod, opening my bag to retrieve a bottle of water. I paused. My canteen was there, but there was also something else. I pulled it out. A jar of peanut butter.

"Peanut butter?" Yusuke asked. "You know, I can't remember the last time I saw peanut butter. Why are you just carrying it around in your bag? In case of sandwich emergencies?"

I chuckled. "I was rambling off a bunch of stuff that I missed from home a like forever ago. . . I guess peanut butter is easier to get your hands on than t-rex meat."

"Aww, he surprised you. I'm gonna have to make sure I tease the crap out of his thoughtful ass when I see him next," Yusuke said. "Going out of his way to make sure you weren't homesick."

"Especially today," I said. "I really missed you guys. It's making me miss home."

"Well, you'll be able to head back once this tournament is over," Yusuke said.

I nodded.

"You say you're homesick and yet you look disappointed," Kurama said.

"I'm going to leave Demon World. . . But Hiei's not," I said.

"He wouldn't go back with you?" Yusuke asked.

I shook my head. "I would never ask him to. For as long as we've known Hiei, we've known this is where he wants to be, and that's probably the reason things are going so well now. I think he's more himself now, like, I don't know, he's thriving here and he wasn't in the Human World and being here I get why he was the way he was. I mean, I'm a Saiyan and I'm a warrior and being here is great for that. . . But being human. . . It's really hard being human here. And I love Hiei like crazy, but we both know that I could never stay here."

"You knew all that and you still listened that old man?" Yusuke asked.

I nodded. "You said so yourself that if it's meant to be things will find a way to work themselves out. I went into this knowing how it's going to end and so did he, and maybe that was dumb, but I got tired of being scared. At least this time when it ends, I know for sure that, even though it'll hurt, it'll be because we were happy and not because he was lying to me or because we were both in denial about it ever even happening."

Yusuke pulled me into a hug. "Oh, Kairi, my dear sweet, lovesick, homesick, badass, half-alien, protector of the universe, if it weren't literally the worst idea ever I would tear down the stupid barriers that keep the Human World and Demon World separated so you guys can be together."

"Thanks for that," I said. "But I'm fine. I have peanut butter."

"Good. And I'm glad you're thinking about yourself for once. I'm sure since got here you've been worried about making sure the three of us don't accidentally start a war. We're all very self-involved, but not you, you know how to not be selfish sometimes. Must be hard caring about other people's wellbeing _all_ the time," Yusuke said. "Well, most of the time. Bet you didn't care about that other girl when you got back to gettin' busy with Hiei."

This time, Kurama smacked him upside the head, remaining as cool as he always did, but he turned to me.

"Other girl?" Kurama asked.

"Mukuro's number four, Mamimi," I said.

"Yes, I know her, unfortunately," Kurama said.

"Hiei said you did," I said. "I actually find it insulting that people keep saying that I'm just a distraction or entertainment for Hiei, when actually Mamimi was a rebound after me, but I try not to take it personally. I mean, I did break that guy's arm once, but it doesn't even matter because he's dead and now people know not to fuck with me because Hiei will literally cut them into pieces before I even get the opportunity to try and beat the crap out of them."

". . . So what the hell happened in the three months since I last saw you?" Yusuke asked.

"Mamimi," I said.

"Not surprising. She always had a jealous streak," Kurama said.

"I'm not even sure it's because she was jealous. I think she knew she was just Hiei's distraction and was fine with that, and would've been fine if he'd blown her off for someone else who was not the Human Spirit Detective. I think she felt disrespected."

"What did she do?" Yusuke asked.

"You know how we all joke about Kurama being crazy because of what he did to Toguro and that tree?" I asked.

"Yeah, dude, you're pretty fucked up," Yusuke said.

"Well, Kurama's crazy with a purpose. Mamimi isn't. She basically was like 'Hiei disrespected me so I'm gonna have to kill Kairi to prove a point,'" I said. "The day after I got back from seeing you, she tried to drown me, and when that didn't work, that same evening, she supplied three of her closest demon buddies with senbon to block my ki and paralyze me so they could have their way with me."

"What the fuck?" Yusuke said.

"I mean, obviously they didn't take the whole telekinesis thing into account, and also Hiei killed them before they could do anything—he probably would've killed Mamimi too, except Mukuro was all like 'maybe you've killed enough of my soldiers today, probably.' Anyway, yeah, Mamimi's crazy. I'm sure she's still thinking of ways to kill me or ruin my life, but Mukuro asked that we not interact with each other so as to avoid the untimely death of one of his high ranking soldiers," I said. "But now that there's no government and Mukuro has disbanded his army, I'm sure Mamimi will find her way back to me again."

". . . I literally saw you three months ago," Yusuke said. "Your biggest problem was that you didn't know if you should take Hiei back and now you were almost drowned and raped because bitch is mad? Fuck that noise." He made a fist and slammed it into his open hand. "That settles it."

"What?" Kurama asked.

"I have to go kick Hiei's ass again for not keeping a better eye on her," Yusuke said. He tossed both his arms around me and pulled me into an uncomfortably tight and close hug. "Kairi is my precious, tiny, baby sister. We welcome him onto our team and our circle of friendship and give him the green to make out with her and he goes and lets his crazy ex-girlfriend almost drown her?"

"Please stop," I pleaded. Yusuke shushed.

"Do you think I would ever let anything like this happen to Keiko?" Yusuke asked.

"Do you remember the time _Hiei_ kidnapped Keiko and tried to turn her into a demon? Or the time Suzaku used that flute to turn _everyone_ in West City into zombies that set out to kill her? And then at the hospital in Karakura Town-."

Yusuke shushed me. "Stop talking. I'm right and I'm gonna kick Hiei's ass and that's all there is to it."

I rolled my eyes.

"Just like old times," Kurama said.

I managed to break free of Yusuke before punching him in the arm again.

"So what's your plan now, Kairi?" Kurama asked. "The world hasn't been thrown into chaos."

"Yet," I said. "For instance someone crazy wins this tournament and says 'let's turn the Human World into a cattle ranch.' Then I'll have to deal with that."

"Yeah. . . Didn't take into account that someone might actually do that," Yusuke said. "But, hey, Kurama, Hiei, or I might win."

"I'll be dead in the cold, cold ground before I ever let any of you be in charge of an entire civilization," I said.

"That's rather harsh," Kurama said.

"Kurama, your leadership style is literally the reason that Yomi is the way he is," I said.

". . . Fair point," he said.

"Hiei's approach to problem solving is setting it on fire, dismemberment and that is literally the end of the list," I said. "And Yusuke, you're. . ."

"An idiot. Totally fair," Yusuke said. "That's the whole reason I'm doing the tournament anyway. It's too bad you're not a demon. You could totally be in charge."

"I'm good at protecting people. Not leading them," I said.

"Goodness, you've both become self-aware. I'm almost proud," Kurama said.

888

I was sad to say goodbye to Kurama and Yusuke, unsure of when I would see them again until I heard more about the tournament. Kurama was still planning on going back and forth between the Human World so he promised to update everyone on how I was doing.

I made it back to Mukuro's fortress before she and Hiei returned. I laid down on Hiei's bed, with nothing to do but sleep until he returned.

I had been asleep a while when the door opened. I expected Hiei, but instead saw Mamimi. I sat up.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you," she said.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," I said.

"Understandable, I suppose," she said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

". . . It's not that I think Hiei is anything special, it's just that I can't stand that anyone would choose a human girl over me," Mamimi said.

"I already guessed that you were that petty," I said.

"Maybe I'm petty, Spirit Detective, but you're delusional," she said. "You're so madly in love with Hiei, it's almost sad, because he'll never feel the same way about you as you do him. And even if he could, what then? You're not staying here, right? You're going back to the Human World and he'll be here. Even if he went with you what happens when your frail, human body starts to wither, and he'll be the same, and you'll be ugly, old, and weak. Do you think he'll still be there then?"

"I think that's for him to decide and not you," I said. "Are you done interrupting my nap or do you have anything else you want to throw my way?"

Mamimi smiled. "I always knew he'd leave. . . Just not for you. I mean, Mukuro was so taken with him before he even arrived I always assumed it'd be her." I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Don't be so startled that I know her secret. Kyo knows it also if you were curious. She is very selective about who she tells. It took months before she told Hiei. By the time you arrived, she knew him so well that she didn't have to have a second thought about telling you."

"And your point?" I asked.

"You're so in love with Hiei, but you didn't even know that I knew Kurama until today, did you? And while I'm perfectly content with knowing what I know about Hiei, what I know about you, is that what you're most afraid of is that Hiei doesn't trust you enough to tell you anything about who he is," Mamimi said. "But he told Mukuro didn't he? How long has he known you? Two years? Three years? Close to that, right? And Mukuro knows him better than either of us does."

I rolled my eyes as Mamimi turned away from me to look down the hall. "I'll leave you with this. When the tournament is over, you will leave, Hiei will stay and Mukuro will stay here with him and as long as she's around it won't take him long to forget about you."

"You can leave now," I said.

Mamimi laughed as Hiei appeared in the doorway.

"Can I help you, Mamimi?" Hiei asked, the hostility in his voice not hidden at all.

"No, I was just leaving. You might want to check on your human, though," she said. "I'm afraid I might've hurt her feelings." She turned away to leave, but paused and turned back. "What was it you said to me when you first got here? Right, I remember, you told me not to be, I think the phrase was 'butt-hurt' because I was insecure about my so-called 'relationship' with Hiei and that I was only here because I was convenient? Oh, how the tables have turned."

She flashed Hiei a smile before walking away. He slammed the door behind her.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing I hadn't thought myself before," I said reclining back on the bed.

_Except that dig about Mukuro. I like finding more things to be insecure about. Nice._

"Kairi," he pressed on. I knew he was serious this time, because he seldom, if ever, called me by name while my clothes were on.

"It's one thing to have all the insecurities in my head, but to hear them out loud, it's like, yikes," I said. "But I'm not delusional, because, you know."

"What?" Hiei asked.

"I already know this is a bad idea, and not because of your prerequisite qualifications as an asshole, it's because I _am_ leaving and you_ are_ staying and it's going to be fucking awful," I said. "All the other times I was like 'maybe this time it won't end badly,' but I have knowingly set myself up for disaster." 

Hiei laid down next to me. "Maybe not."

"Are you saying that when this is all over you _aren't_ going to stay or are you suggesting that _I_ stay?" I asked.

"I'm saying that you don't know what's going to happen," Hiei said. "Is that all she said to you?"

I knew that if I even mentioned Mukuro, somewhere in the fortress Mamimi would instinctively know that I was letting her get to me and be satisfied by it. Hiei would deny it outright anyway. It didn't matter.

I eyed my bag on the floor sat up.

I was being crazy. I didn't have anything to worry about. Mamimi was making me feel dumb and insecure about nothing. It really didn't matter. I grabbed my bag from the floor.

"Mamimi doesn't matter. She can say whatever she wants and she's not going to get to me," I said. I rolled over and picked my bag up from the ground and dug through it. "This is how I know why." I pulled the jar of peanut butter from my bag and showed it to him.

"You said you wanted it," he said. "It's not that difficult to come by if you know where to look."

"You can try and be as nonchalant as you want about this, but it was still super thoughtful," I said. "We had this conversation forever ago. I totally forgot. I mean, I haven't stopped missing peanut butter, but I. . . A year ago, on the last day of the Dark Tournament in the locker room, that was when I knew you were trouble. I swore that day when I kissed you that I was experiencing a temporary bout of insanity that has since not gone away."

"I know the feeling," Hiei agreed.

"I know you do," I said, holding up the jar of peanut butter. "That's why I have this. That's why I'm here. It's why I'm not worried."

"You should also know that Mamimi was only around because she was convenient. And you are literally the most inconvenient person to keep around right now," he said. "And that's why you shouldn't be worried."

"Well, I think you're slightly more inconvenient to have around, given that I had to relocate and all that, but I got peanut butter out of it, so I guess it's a fair trade," I said.

"You're easily bought with food," he said.

"I am," I said. I sat the jar aside and rolled over to rest my head on his chest. "But, if I'm being honest, this is pretty excellent too." 

"What is?" Hiei asked.

"This. Just lying here. Just being with you," I said.

"I know the feeling," Hiei said, wrapping his arms around me.

There was knocking on his door and I sighed. "You're way too popular. You have too many visitors."

"I'm aware," Hiei said. He climbed up from the bed and walked over to the door. Kyo was there. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry to interrupt," Kyo said. "Mukuro wants to see you." He motioned towards me.

"He wants to see me?" I asked. "What for?"

Kyo shrugged. "I don't ask. I just send the message along." He pulled the door closed and Hiei turned around to me.

"What do you think she wants?" I asked.

"Why would I know?" Hiei asked.

"Well, you did spend, like, the whole day with her. Maybe she might've told you something," I said.

"Nope," he said.

I climbed off the bed and shuffled toward the door.

"Detective," Hiei said as I reached him at the door. "What else did Mamimi say to you?"

"I told you, it doesn't matter," I said. "I've got you, for how ever long that might be, so don't worry about what she said. Just promise me you won't go anywhere, for real this time."

"Promise," he said.

I shook my head. "Nope, that's too easy." I held up my pinky.

"What?" he asked.

"Pinky promise," I said.

"Again, what?" he asked.

"Please indulge your favorite human and give me your pinky," I said with a laugh. Reluctantly, he held up his pinky and I hooked it with mine. "Now promise."

". . . Promise," he said.

"See. You can't break a pinky promise," I said. "It's stronger than a regular promise."

"And why is that?" Hiei asked.

"Because you make it with your pinky," I said.

Hiei let go of my pinky and instead took hold my hand and pressed me back against the door.

"As much as I'm enticed by the idea that is no doubt floating through your mind right now, I do have to go see Mukuro," I said. "Can you hold that thought?"

"I might have a different thought when you get back," Hiei said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like something you asked me about before," Hiei said.

I scoffed. "Do you know how many dozens and dozens of things I've asked you about before? You could be talking about anything." 

"Or everything," he said.

". . . Really?" I asked.

"I already told you I would tell you," he said.

"You did," I said. "I just. . . I decided not to press it anymore. That you'd talk when you felt like it."

"Well, now I feel like it," he said.

". . . I guess, I'll be right back," I said.

I stepped out of the room and closed the door. I made my way down to Mukuro and walked inside.

"Heard of knocking?" she asked from her seat.

"Heard of not sending telepathic thoughts into people's brains unexpectedly?" I asked.

"I thought you'd be one to do that all the time," she said.

"Generally, I make a point avoid invading people's personal. . . brain. . . space," I said.

"You are not a wordsmith," Mukuro said.

"So I've been told," I said. "Anyway, what'd you want to see me about?"

"I was just curious about how you're going to be spending your time between now and the tournament," Mukuro said.

I shrugged. "I mean, I'm not participating. The hard part is over for me until you guys pick someone. Then I just have to make sure the universe doesn't fall apart." 

"You could still train," she said.

"Well, I always do, but, you know, I'm not especially pressed about it at the moment," I said. "Besides, my fists work fine."

"But you've got other assets that need training," Mukuro said.

I groaned. "Okay, I get it. I've got, like, the slowest reflexes alive. I will work on my speed."

Mukuro chuckled. "I'm sure enough time spent in the company of Hiei will be more than adequate to help you with your abysmal speed."

"It's not abysmal," I said. "It's just average compared to the rest of you."

"That brain of yours is average too," Mukuro said.

". . . I'm not sure what you mean by that. Are you calling me dumb?" I asked.

"Hardly," she said. "I was referring to your unobtrusive psychic abilities." 

"Oh, that," I said.

"You're so dismissive of it," she said.

"Well, aside from telepathic communication and being able to move things that aren't heavy, it's not very useful," I said.

"Precognition isn't useful?" she asked.

"I'm an incredibly unreliable and unhelpful fortune teller sadly," I said. "I see stuff when I'm stressed out, but that's it."

"And what about manifesting your telekinesis physically," she said. I stared at her, confused. "Creating a force field?"

"Oh! Yeah. I can do that, but it requires an amount of focus that I don't usually have," I said.

"That's what training is for," she said. "The rest of us will be training, why not you?" 

I nodded. "I see your point."

"I'll help you," she said. "I don't think I'll be so disadvantaged if I take time away from myself to help you."

"Thanks," I said. ". . . but why would you help me? I mean, I know why you were before, but why now?"

Mukuro paused. "You know, I'm not sure. Maybe I just want to see what happens. You may not be participating in the tournament, but I'm sure you'll play your part, whether for yourself or for your friends or for Spirit World."

I nodded. "Well, thanks, again, but don't spend too much time on me. I'm rooting for you after all."

"So, I've heard. The lesser of all evils I suppose," she said.

"The most qualified of all evils is more like it," I said.

Mukuro chuckled. "Find me tomorrow, Kairi. We'll get started."


	22. Pillow Talk

_[__**A/N:**__ Haha, look at me promising to update regularly again and then immediately not doing that. My bad.]_

_**Chapter 22: Pillow Talk**_

I walked back into Hiei's room and he was already in bed. I walked in and closed the door.

"You're back," he said.

"And you're in bed," I said skipping over and hopping on the bed. "I thought you wanted to talk."

"Because I'm lying down I can't talk?" he asked.

"Usually being in bed implies sleeping," I said.

"Unless you're in it," he said, "then it implies other things." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down on the bed.

"Are you sure that talking is still what's on your mind?" I asked. He shushed me and then kissed me. "You are a bad liar."

"And you talk too much," he said.

"Because you don't talk enough," I said putting my finger to his lips to stop him from kissing me. "You can't say you'll talk and then try to get in my pants to distract me."

"It usually works," Hiei said.

"Not today," I said. "So talk."

Hiei sighed and laid down next to me. "Where should I start?" 

I thought for a moment and looked at the two tear gems he wore on his neck.

"Did you always have your stone or did you find it?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Yukina told me what you talked about before you left, that she wanted you to find her brother and that you'd know him when you saw him because he'd have this." 

"She's very chatty," Hiei said.

"She was trying to make me feel better. She said that you'd have to give her necklace back so there might be a chance that I'd see you again," I said.

"So, if you talked to Yukina, how much of the story do you actually have?" Hiei asked.

"She told me about your mother and how her friend was the one who threw you out of the village. . . And how your mom killed herself," I said.

"I remember most things from back then," Hiei said. "I knew the face of everyone I'd come in contact with. After I found the Ice Village I found my mother's friend, Rui, who had cast me out. She was the one who led me to her grave and told me what had happened to my mother and she told me about Yukina. I'd gone to the village looking to kill them, but they were all cold hearted. It was as if ice instead of blood pumped through their veins and I lost the will to kill them because they were already dead."

". . . They cast you out when you were just a baby, so how did you even survive?" I asked.

"As it turns out, demons aren't as frail as humans when they're infants," Hiei said.

I rolled my eyes. "I love when you insult my entire species. It's a total turn on." Hiei chuckled.

"I was found, by bandits. They raised me from then on," he said.

"That explains so much," I said. He frowned at me. "What? Like I'm wrong?" 

"You're doing an awful lot of talking," he said.

"Sorry, I'll stop. Go on," I said.

"I used to taunt people with my mother's tear gem. I'd let them chase me around and then I'd kill them. But once, I was careless and I lost it. I didn't realize that it had any sentimental value until then. I decided, after that there was no reason for me to meaninglessly slaughter people," he said.

"Is that when you left to find the village?" I asked. He nodded.

"I made a point to find Yukina after I left there. That's when I found Shigure," Hiei said.

"So you did get your Jagan to find her," I said.

"But, as payment for the procedure, I had to tell Shigure this exact story. He was only willing to help you if you had a really interesting story," Hiei said.

"That seems to be a recurring theme here in Demon World," I said.

"An annoying one," he said.

"For sure," I chuckled.

". . . Also as payment, I wasn't allowed to tell Yukina once I found her, not that I had planned on telling in the first place," Hiei said.

"Shigure sounds like a nice fellow," I said.

"The nicest," Hiei said. "While I was recovering and too weak to survive on my own after the surgery, he taught me the basics with a sword."

"And so the student has surpassed the teacher, which is to be expected of you since you revel in surpassing everyone," I said. ". . . Can I ask you one more question?" He nodded. "You would be dead if it weren't for Mukuro and the healing tank. . . Why would you just give up? Why would you think there was no point in winning?" 

"Winning isn't everything," Hiei said.

"But it's the only thing that matters," I said. "So why quit?"

". . . A lot happened that night I left," Hiei said. "Yukina gave me her tear gem after I'd lost mine, and you. . ."

"What about me?" I asked.

He pushed his fingers back through my hair. "Between the two of you. . . I felt I didn't need to fight anymore. It might not have been the one I'd lost, but I had my mother's tear gem back and. . ."

"And I told you I loved you," I said. Hiei nodded. I sighed and then sat up. I turned to Hiei and punched him in the arm.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, sitting up as well.

"People love you so you throw in the towel? What kind of bullshit is that?" I asked. "I tell you I'm in love with you and you decide, even though I've told you like a hundred times not to die, that you can just throw a fight?" 

"What would it matter to you? I wasn't supposed to see you again," he said.

"You and I both know I didn't mean that. . . Or you wouldn't have asked me to come here. . . And I would've stayed away," I said.

". . . But you're here," he said.

"And I wouldn't be if you weren't alive," I said laying back down. "And I would really hate that."

"Well I guess there's nothing to worry about. . . Since I'm here," he said.

"And you pinky promised you'd stay, and you can't break a pinky promise," I said. Hiei rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"Sometimes you look at me like I'm a crazy person," I said.

"You are a crazy person," he said. I shushed him.

"You look at me like I'm crazy person, but like, you like that I'm a crazy person," I said. Hiei pushed his fingers back through my hair and his fingers traced an outline of my face.

"I just. . . I just like you," he said.

I smiled and then brought my hands up to my face.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just embarrassed. How are you capable of embarrassing me? It's not fair," I pulled my hands down.

"You realize that you're a human girl and I'm lying here with you. I think you're the one with the unfair advantage," he said.

"I really like that you're being so honest. I'm sure once your brief moment of insanity is over you'll go back to being as stoic and silent as usual," I said.

"Probably," he said. "So, while I'm in the mood, is there anything else you want to know?"

I paused and thought for a moment. "There is one thing I'm super curious about—how did you meet Kurama. I mean, I know you went looking for him and found him, but like, how did you convince Kurama that you guys were meant to best bros?" 

Hiei rolled his eyes, probably because I said he and Kurama were 'best bros,' but he kept on.

"I'm surprised he hasn't told you himself," Hiei said.

"Nah. He always says it wasn't important," I said. "But I think he's hiding something as my cousin does so like to do."

"He's probably hiding Maya," Hiei said. I gasped.

"Who's Maya? His girlfriend? Kurama had a girlfriend? For real?" I asked.

"I don't believe they were involved," Hiei said. "But I think he would have liked for them to have been."

"Except he's Kurama," I said with a sigh. ". . . Did you meet Kurama the same way you met Mamimi?"

Hiei paused, seeming as if he were debating answering me for a moment.

"I met her first, after Gouki," Hiei said. "She came looking for me as it turned out."

"What did she want?" I asked.

". . . To kill the Spirit Detective," Hiei said.

This time I paused. "Lots of demons hate me on principle, sure, but to actively seek me out to kill me, that's special."

"She never said why, I never questioned her," Hiei said.

"Why did you guys. . . Go your separate ways?" I asked.

"The rest of us had actual goals," Hiei said.

"Overthrowing Spirit World, demon armies, Human World domination," I said. Hiei shushed me.

"You know Mamimi is insane," he said. "Her need to kill you was getting in the way of what the rest of us wanted, and Kurama wasn't too keen on you being killed anyway."

"Good ol' Shuichi, always looking out for me most of the time," I said.

"We told her if she wanted to get you, for whatever reason, to do it without hindering us," Hiei said. "I expected her to show her face when you and Urameshi finally came onto the scene, but apparently she'd already made her way to Demon World by then."

"I guess earning a spot on Mukuro's team was more important than killing me," I said. "But now she really wants me dead."

"And with Mukuro not pulling her strings anymore asking her to keep away from you, I'm sure she'll come after you again," Hiei said.

"Well, I'm prepared now," I said. "And if I'm not prepared enough I've got the benefit of knowing that you're looking over my shoulder even though I ask you not to."

888

I felt a hand hit me upside the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I said. I opened my eyes and turned around to look up at Mukuro. "But why?"

"You're not focusing," she said.

"I'm doing my best. You coming up behind me hitting me in the back of the head certainly isn't helping my concentration," I said.

"The only reason your psychic abilities are so abysmal is because you don't focus," Mukuro said. I sighed. "Don't sound so irritated. I'm doing you a favor and you're hardly making an effort."

"I am making an effort I just. . . I'm used to training my body. My brain just kind of does its own thing," I said.

"Does it?" she asked.

"Yeah, haven't you noticed my inability to ever shut up?" I asked. "I say every thought that passes through my head."

"What about when you're fighting?" she asked. "Does your brain just turn itself off?" 

"No, obviously. I kind of run on instinct," I said.

"Yes, but you trained it to act instinctively," Mukuro said, motioning me to my feet. I stood up and faced her. "You trained yourself so that when I do this-." She threw a punch at me and I sidestepped it. "You dodge." 

"And?" I asked.

"Your body doesn't move unless your brain tells it to," Mukuro said. "You trained your body to act reflexively when threatened. Now it's just time to train your brain to do the same."

I sighed. "Well, I'm a difficult student, so maybe you could try exercising a little patience instead of hitting-."

The door opened and in stepped Mamimi. My stomach turned.

"Hello, Mamimi, you're just in time," Mukuro said. I looked over to Mukuro. "Mamimi was kind enough to volunteer her help today."

"And what kind of help does she plan on offering?" I asked.

"Mamimi's going to hit you," Mukuro said, "and she's not going to stop until you can successfully block her with nothing but you mind."

"What? I can barely manifest a force field and you just expect me to be able to do it right now? Have you not been watching me for the past hour?" I asked.

"You need motivation," Mukuro said. "And now you have it. Unless you want Mamimi to hit you. She might be more of a challenge in the water, but if she couldn't hold her own outside of it, I wouldn't have ranked her so high."

"Well, if you say so," I said.

"Oh, and Kairi, for this exercise, let's not use your energy or your fist. Just your force field. Every time you physically defend yourself against Mamimi, _I'm_ going to strike you. And I promise I hit much harder," Mukuro said.

"It's never easy. It's never easy," I muttered to myself.

"Take your time learning. I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you until you get it right," Mamimi said.

"If I block her can I hit her back?" I asked.

"I suppose that's fair," Mukuro said.

I smiled at Mamimi. "Let's get started."

Mamimi came at, moving in for the kill with a swift kick to my face. Instinctively, I blocked her. No sooner did Mamimi retract her leg did I feel another leg connect with my throat. For a split second I wasn't able to breathe, and then I felt the pain.

"Did you think I was kidding, Detective?" Mukuro said as I grasped at my throat. I wanted to reply, but I was still too busy trying to breathe. "Don't block, until you can do it without your hands. Until then, you're going to have to take the hit."

I looked over to her.

"Don't worry, I won't hit you in the same place twice. I just figured your throat would help get my point across the quickest," Mukuro said.

"You ready to go again? I'm eager to get my hits in," Mamimi said. I still couldn't talk so I just flipped her off and then motioned for her to come at me. "My goodness, aren't you a glutton for punishment."

This time Mamimi came at me again, at got me right in the face. She stopped and I let out a chuckle—and then a cough.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's my fault," I choked out. "After Mukuro I was afraid of how you hit. I guess I have nothing to worry about."

888

I dragged myself to Hiei's room and flopped down on the bed when I got there. I didn't think I'd ever been so sore in my life. I wasn't sure how much time had passed before Hiei arrived.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hiei asked.

"Training," I said.

"I thought you were working on your psychic abilities," he said.

"I was," I said.

"Well you're doing a terrible job," Hiei said, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Don't sass me," I said. I felt his hand on my back and I winced. "Also, don't touch me. Pain." He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and I swatted him away. "I said no."

"Just calm down. You act is if I have no self-control," he said.

"Sometimes you don't," I said.

"Only when you don't want me to," he said, pulling my shirt up. "What kind of training were you doing?"

"Mukuro had Mamimi hit me until I could block her without using my hands. And every time I reflexively blocked her, Mukuro would hit me. So the regular bruises are from Mamimi. The ones that have incapacitated me are from Mukuro," I said.

Hiei pulled my shirt down.

"Why didn't you just dodge her?" Hiei asked.

"I wouldn't know if I could block her if I moved. I had to take the hits until I could do it," I said.

"And could you?" he asked.

"Do I look like I could do it?" I asked. "My fists work fine. My brain not so much."

"Are you going to see her again tomorrow?" Hiei asked.

"She wants me to heal first," I said. Hiei climbed off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. You're certainly not going anywhere in your condition," he said.

"Thanks for your sympathy," I said.

"Try not to get your ass kicked next time," he said.

I heard the door open and then close. I pulled myself further onto the bed into a position where I was comfortable sleeping and closed my eyes. I was nearly asleep, but then I felt Hiei on the bed again.

And then I felt coldness on my back. I went to sit up, but I hurt myself.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's ice, or are you planning on being bruised for the rest of eternity," he said.

"But it's so cold," I said.

"You'll thank me tomorrow," he said.

"We'll see," I said.

"Just go to sleep," he said.

"How am I supposed to sleep with ice on my back?" I asked.

"I'm sure you won't let something like being cold keep you from sleeping," he said.

"Can I at least have a blanket?" I asked. "So I can trick the rest of my body into thinking I'm warm?"

"So needy," he said.

"I'm only needy because you indulge me," I said. "And by the way, if you're gonna ice me up, you should see what Mukuro did to my ribs. It's way worse."

Hiei groaned. "This is the last time I ever do anything nice for you."

"I bet it's not," I said.

"Roll over," Hiei said. "Before I change my mind." I did as he asked and rolled over. Hiei pulled my shirt up. "I'm sure you're more than welcome to block her."

I scoffed. "I would have if I was capable."

"Make yourself capable," Hiei said, pressing the ice against my ribs. I winced. "Relax."

"I'm bruised and there's ice on my ribs. Relaxing is not in my vocabulary at the moment," I said.

"Can you hold your own ice pack?" Hiei asked.

"I suppose," I said. I replaced his hand with mine. "This is cold."

"Ice usually is," he said. I rolled my eyes. He pulled the blanket up over us.

"Finally. I wondered how much I would have to whine before you finally-." He pulled the blanket away. I groaned. "I'm cold and in pain."

"Then I think you should be a little more grateful and stop being so entitled," Hiei said. He covered me back up.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he said. He leaned down and kissed me.

"You're very forgiving," I said.

"I am a forgiving person," he said.

"Liar," I said. He kissed me again before getting under the blanket with me. "Still hoping I'll go to sleep? I told you I'm too uncomfortable." 

"I'm aware," Hiei said. He kissed me, resting his hand against mine on my ice bag. I went to say something, but Hiei shushed me and kissed me again.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He moved his hand down my waist to my thigh.

"Trying to help you relax," he said. His hand dipped down between my legs and I pressed my hand against his chest.

"As much as I would love to indulge you, I couldn't even move if I wanted to," I said. He kissed me again.

"You don't have to do anything," he said, pressing his lips against mine, "except relax."


End file.
